Home Sweet Hell
by ariella411
Summary: "You have the Petrova fire." Elena's twin sister returns to Mystic Falls. What happens when Lennox brings out buried emotions from Stefan? Why does she hate Damon so much? What will happen to the love triangle? And why does she keep having flashbacks with the Original vampires? With the other Gilbert twin back in town, Mystic Falls will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I Only Own Lennox Gilbert_**.

**Once Upon a Time in Mystic Falls**

"_Here." The waiter hands Lennox the coffee she had just ordered. She lifts the cup to her lips and takes a long drink, the hot liquid warming her up. Lennox places the cup back on the table and turns her attention back to Elena and Bonnie._

"_I'm just saying if you and Matt stay on this track, you're going to be married before you graduate... high school." Lennox her hair behind her shoulder and shrugs. Elena sighs and leans back in the wooden chair._

"_You should just tell him what you think, what you really feel." Bonnie suggests innocently._

"_And what is that? That she doesn't love him anymore? That she's been stringing him along." Lennox scoffs. "That will go over well."_

"_What do you propose then?" Elena turns to her twin. Lennox runs her finger over the rim of her mug slowly._

"_Just tell him that you two want different things in life. Make a clean break." Lennox smiles. Elena purses her lips actually considering her sister's idea until Lennox opens her mouth. "But make sure to have a hot rebound ready, sis. I always say; the best way to get over someone…"_

"…_Is to get under someone." Elena and Bonnie finish in unison and they all break out in light laughter. Elena studies her sister for a couple seconds. She knows that even though they are identical twins, they are completely different people._

"_I got to go meet up with Tyler. But I'll catch you girls later." Lennox winks at Elena and Bonnie before standing from the table and leaving the Mystic Grill. She pulls on her leather jacket as she starts to walk down the sidewalk. Tyler is supposed to be waiting for her in the park.._

"_Katherine." Lennox turns to face a dark haired man. "This is for everything."_

_Lennox isn't able to question this stranger's odd comment. His hands fly up to her neck and the next thing she hears is the snap._

Lennox pulls her long brown curly hair up into a high ponytail and splashes her face with cold water. When she looks up, all her eyes see is the blanket-covered mirror. Seeing her own reflection only reminds her of Elena… and Jeremy… and her parents. Practically everyone she has been running from for the past couple years.

"Time to go." Mikael pops his head into her bathroom. She nods her head acknowledging his statement. He leaves without another word.

Lennox dresses quickly and walks down to the first floor. Mikael is already waiting for her in the car. She ducks into the passenger seat and closes the door. Lennox turns on the radio on the second Mikael starts the car. She twirls one of her curls around her finger as Mikael starts down the street. She looks out the window and watches the houses.

"_She has to be killed. There is no other option." Grayson sighs. "Our own daughter, one of them."_

"_We can't, Grayson. She's our daughter, our child, our baby. We need to try to find a way to help her." Miranda shakes her head._

"_I don't want to kill her but we have to. We can't be a part of the council if one of our own children is now the one thing we try to protect this town from." Grayson points out._

"_Lennox is more important than being a part of the council."_

"_We know how this will end, Miranda. She will loose control eventually and then what will we do?" Grayson stands from the chair in the corner of the room. He starts to pace by the fireplace._

"_We have to try. Maybe she can learn to only drink animal blood." Miranda suggests. She cannot loose her daughter and she definitely cannot kill her._

"_She's a newborn. That kind of control is only seen in aged vampires. And even then, they are a danger to everyone human." Grayson sits next to his wife on the couch._

"_Grayson…" Miranda can't stop the tears from emerging from her eyes._

"_I'll do it. You won't have to do anything to hurt her. She wont feel a thing, I promise." Grayson takes her hands in his. "We have to think of our town, of our friends, our friends children, our own children."_

"_What will Jeremy and Elena think? Loosing their sister will not be easy on them."_

"_Killing her will be easier than dealing with the carnage she ends up leaving behind." Grayson assures Miranda. She hesitates but finally nods her head. She has just agreed to kill her own daughter._

_Lennox covers her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping her throat but she cannot do anything to stop the tears that have already started streaming down her face. She leans her head against the wall that separates her from Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She has no idea how to make sense of the conversation she had just overheard. Her parents want her dead. The two people who should love her the most want to kill her._

Mikael peers over at Lennox every couple of minutes assuring himself that she is still there. Her elongated silences sometimes make him forget that she's with him. Lennox keeps rests her head against the car door as the car continues down the familiar road. She knows that it's time to hunt, time to feed.

Lennox has learned to only feed on vampires like Mikael. She knows that human blood is more fulfilling but vampire blood keeps her undead. She chews on her cheek as she carries on twirling her hair. It's a habit she's had since childhood.

"Here we are." Mikael pulls to a stop in front of a small one-story house. Lennox rolls her head so she's looking out the window.

"This place looks abandoned." Lennox purses her lips.

"It was. That is why Mr. Hawkins has taken up residence here." Mikael informs her as he opens his door. She sighs and follows him out to the opened car trunk. Inside lies Mikael's artillery of vampire killing weapons. Lennox runs her fingers over several choices before picking up a sleeve with two mini stakes in it. She pulls it on and hides it with her leather jacket. She tucks a vervain dart gun and a gun loaded with wooden bullets into the back of her jeans.

"Ready?" Mikael asks after they both got their weapons of choice.

"I'm always ready, Mikey." Lennox smirks flirtatiously. Mikael shuts the trunk and starts towards the house. They split up like always with Lennox walking around the back and Mikael starting in from the front.

Lennox waits on the back porch patiently. She listens as Mikael rings the doorbell. She positions herself right in front of the back door. The man comes out in front of her and she gives him a friendly smile.

"Hey. I'm Lennox and you must be Mr. Hawkins." Lennox tosses her hair over her shoulder. An evident look of fear appears on Mr. Hawkins face. She can see that he's about to try to make a run for it and steps closer to him. She punches him as hard as she can, causing one of the small stakes in her sleeves to eject into his shoulder. He falls to the floor in pain clenching the bloodied wound. Lennox rolls her eyes and steps over his body.

"Don't be a baby." Lennox pulls Mr. Hawkins body into the house and shuts the back door.

"Nice work." Mikael smiles at his protégé.

"Just an ordinary day at work, Mikey." Lennox runs her fingers over the very few dusty pieces of furniture. When she looks back at the vampire she had just staked, she sees Mikael already feeding on him. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Sure. You can go first, like always."

"_Who are you?" Lennox backs away from the stranger. She prepares herself to run just in case he gets any funny ideas._

"_I'm Mikael. And I'm here to help you." Mikael extends a hand but Lennox just scoffs._

"_What makes you think I need your help?" Lennox cocks an eyebrow and shifts her weight. She places her hand lightly on her waist._

"_Maybe because you have no where else to go." Mikael shrugs. "Or possibly because your family just watched you're father take you away to be killed."_

"_Elena and Jeremy didn't know about…" Lennox argues._

"_Are you sure about that? If I were you, I wouldn't know whom to trust. Your own mother wants you dead."_

"_What do you want from me?" Lennox fights back the tears forming in her eyes as she starts to accept the truth._

"_I want to help you. That is all." Mikael's extends his hand once more. "Take a walk with an old man?"_

_Lennox looks over her shoulder at the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign that is standing a few feet from them. She pushes away any emotion whirling around inside of her and takes Mikael's hand._

"_It would be my pleasure."_

Mikael ascends the stairs that lead to the basement having just restocked their blood bag fridge. Lennox excuses herself to clean off the blood that has stained her hands. She takes a quick shower and wraps a towel around her body before going into her bedroom to find clothes. When she sees Mikael sitting on the bed, she doesn't jump like she used to. She's gotten used to his sudden appearances after all this time.

"We need to go back, Lennox."

"Care to elaborate, Mikey? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mind reader." Lennox smiles over her shoulder as she sorts through her dresser.

"Mystic Falls. We need to go back to Mystic Falls." Mikael clarifies. Lennox drops the shirt and shorts she was holding in her hands. She turns on her heels and saunters over to Mikael.

"Hell. No." Lennox answers.

"It wasn't a question, Lennox. Our return is a essential." Mikael stands from the bed and walks out of the bedroom. While Lennox doesn't want to revisit her home she isn't stupid enough to challenge the older vampire. She changes into her clean clothes and follows Mikael to his own bedroom.

"What are my precious siblings going to think when I suddenly reappear in Mystic Falls?" Lennox leans against the doorframe. She wraps one arm around her chest and rests her other elbow on it. She examines her cuticles as she waits for Mikael's response.

"That is your problem, not mine." Mikael surfaces from the bathroom. "I have my own family matters I have to deal with once we get back home."

"So, we're going our separate ways?" She tries to hide any excitement that might have crept its way into her voice.

"Not exactly." Mikael waves a single finger at Lennox. "I may need your assistance."

"With what? Finding a girlfriend? Or giving your wardrobe a makeover? Because I'm all for it." Lennox jokes.

"Killing vampires is the only thing you are good at, Lennox Gilbert." Mikael's amused look vanishes. Lennox puckers her lips as if she's just tasted something sour.

"Ouch." Lennox glares at him.

"Pack. Now." Mikael points towards her own bedroom. Lennox salutes him sarcastically.

"Yes, master."

"_Caroline is going to be pissed." Lennox throws down her pompoms so they land beside her cheer bag. She fixes her ponytail as Elena sits on the grass. "I'm so proud of you."_

"_I feel so bad." Elena groans and puts her face in her hands. "I didn't actually think the coach would agree."_

"_I think I'm going to need popcorn." Lennox smiles when she sees Caroline walking towards them. Elena throws her sister a look._

"_What the hell, Elena? I'm home sick for one day and you try to redo the only cheer I made up." Caroline copies Lennox's signature hand on hip stance._

"_She didn't just try. She succeeded." Lennox points out. Both Elena and Caroline glare at the younger Gilbert twin._

"_I'm sorry, Caroline. I was just trying to help the squad." Elena stands up so her eyes are level with Caroline's._

"_Help the squad? What about helping me, your friend?" Caroline asks. "God, I swear sometimes you don't even care about anyone but yourself!"_

"_You want to try that again, Barbie?" Lennox steps between her sister and Caroline._

"_Elena is one of the most selfish girls on the team. She doesn't even deserve to be on it." Caroline stands her ground against Lennox._

"_I thought you would be smart enough to change your statement." Lennox shakes her head. "Guess not."_

"_I'm not scared of you, Little Lenny." Caroline smirks deviously._

"_You should be." Lennox brings down her foot on Caroline's causing the blonde to keel over in pain. "I can make your life a living hell, Forbes."_

"_Lennox!" Elena puts a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let's go."  
_

"_My sister is the nicest, most compassionate person in this school." Lennox leans down so her lips brushes Caroline's ear. "And I will always defend her. Next time I would think twice before offending my sister."_

"_Lennox, let's go." Elena pulls at her sister's arm lightly. She loves that her twin is so willing to defend her but she doesn't want Lennox to get kicked out of school for fighting._

"_I swear, Elena. If she ever says anything like that to you again, tell me and I will happily rip out that cute little blonde ponytail." Lennox looks at Elena as they walk away from Caroline who is still bent over in pain._

"_Caroline would jump at the chance to get you kicked off the squad or out of school. Fighting her would give her the perfect opening." Elena tells her sister. Lennox wraps her arms around Elena's shoulders in a light hug._

"_I will always have your back, Elena." Lennox keeps in step with Elena. "Even if it does get me kicked out of school."_

"_I love you." Elena returns the hug finally._

"_Hey, what do I always say?" Lennox drops an arm so only one is still resting on her sister._

"_Family comes first." Elena guesses._

"_Hoes before bros." Lennox bumps her hip into Elena's. Her sister laughs in response. They continue to the front of the school where their mother's car is waiting. "Duh."_

Lennox pushes her foot down harder on the gas pedal. She keeps her eyes on the speedometer as the needle starts to move towards the right, signaling her increasing speed. The road that leads straight to Mystic Falls is nearly empty. Lennox hasn't seen a single car other than her own for at least a mile. It makes sense though. Who would want to voluntarily enter hell on earth?

She drops her sunglasses down over her eyes and pulls her scarf over her brown curly hair as she enters town. Lennox doesn't want anybody to mistaken her for Elena. She resists the urge to duck into the Mystic Grill and drives on towards her old house. She desperately hopes that Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric have made the smartest decision ever and have all moved to somewhere less, vampire inhabited. But a strong feeling in her gut tells her that her family has stayed put.

Mikael had suggested they go into town separately and Lennox complied. Showing up in Mystic Falls after so long will be hard to explain on its own. Showing up with an Original vampire would have been way harder. Right now all Lennox hopes for is an easy arrival and a fast departure.

The house looks the same as the day she left. Lennox even sees the scorch mark where her and Jeremy had almost set the whole porch on fire. She grabs her bag out from behind her seat and slips out of the car. She pushes the door shut behind her and walks up the front steps. Lennox pulls off her scarf and sunglasses and tucks them into her bag. She shakes her curls so they regain their full bounciness and knocks her knuckles against the door three times. She faces the street and crosses her arms over her chest. Humans always take so long to answer the door.

When she does hear the click of the lock and the sound of the door swinging open, she turns back around with a large grin on her face. Elena's face contorts with several different emotions before settling on one. Confusion.

"Hey, sis." Lennox places a hand on her hip and tosses back her curly hair pulling her shoulder forward. "Did you miss me?"

****I wanted this to be a one-shot but if it gets good reviews then I might continue. I just really wanted to get this idea out there. Please review if you liked it. If I am to continue I would like at least three reviews. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ I only own Lennox Gilbert._**

**Buried and Forgotten**

"Aw. Don't looked so surprised, Elena. It's not a very good look on you." Lennox smiles at her twin as Elena continues to gawk.

"Katherine, this isn't funny. My sister is dead." Elena says after a minute of silence. Lennox's eyes drop to the floor and she shakes her head in disappointment.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm Lennox Cherie Gilbert and I was born on June 22, 1992 to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming. And I am certainly not dead."

"Lennox wouldn't have known that. She died before I found out the truth about our parents." Elena protests. Lennox digs through her bag on her shoulder for the two things that would prove her identity. When her hand emerges she is holding a bracelet and a picture. She dangles the bracelet from her fingers and waves the picture in front of Elena.

"Why would Katherine have one of the matching sisterhood bracelets that you made us for our twelfth birthday?" Lennox tosses the bracelet to Elena. "And why would she have the only copy of the picture Miranda took of Jeremy and us when you got that bad case of the flu in the third grade and had to be hospitalized for three days?"

"Oh my god." Elena says after studying the piece of jewelry and the picture. When she looks up to meet her sisters brown eyes she sees that they still have the same touch of mischief. "You are Lennox."

"What is taking you so long?" Lennox looks over Elena's shoulder to see Jeremy coming towards them.

"Dang, Jer, you grew up nicely." Lennox places a hand on her hip. "How about inviting your big sis inside?"

"Katherine?" Jeremy stands next to the older twin. Lennox rolls her eyes and sighs. It's pathetic that neither of her siblings can put two and two together.

"No. L-e-n-n-o-x." She sounds out her name slowly.

"You're supposed to be…" Jeremy starts.

"Dead?" The younger twin's eyebrows rise in suspicion. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"You can't be Lennox" Jeremy's voice wavers.

"She is." Elena keeps her eyes on her twin sister.

"Why don't you invite me in?" Lennox twirls a curl with her finger. She needs Jeremy to be the one to welcome her inside since the house now belongs to him. "And I'll explain everything."

Jeremy and Elena share a concerned look for a second before she nods. Jeremy faces Lennox. "You can come in."

"Good to be home." Lennox cautiously walks through the front door. She smiles deviously when she doesn't meet any resistance and looks up at her siblings.

Lennox speeds in front of Elena and clasps her hand around her throat. She pushes her twin against the wall and squeezes down on her windpipe lightly. Lennox can feel the blood flowing through Elena's veins and easily pushes down the urge to vamp out and take a bite. Jeremy steps towards his older sister's with a concerned look on his face.

"Lennox!" Jeremy pleads.

"I suggest you stop playing dumb with me, Elena. You knew what really happened the night I went 'missing'" Lennox tosses her curls over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elena starts to squirm but her sister doesn't loosen her hold. Lennox is way stronger than she remembered.

"Stop lying!" The anger inside of Lennox starts to rise quickly. She just wants her family to tell the truth to her face for once.

"I'm not! I don't know what happened! I thought you went missing." Elena tries to convince her sister but she can see that Lennox isn't buying it.

"I didn't go missing. I left voluntarily after nearly getting chased out of town because of what I am." Lennox allows her vampire veins to spread out under her eyes and her canine teeth to expand into fangs. Elena's eyes widen as the truth dawns on her.

"You're a…" Elena stutters. Lennox rolls her eyes when her sister cannot finish her sentence.

"A vampire! I'm a vampire, Elena!" Lennox yells frustrated. She hears footsteps coming from the kitchen and looks up to see a man standing a few feet away from them. Lennox eases her hold on Elena to face the man that she knows must be Alaric Saltzman. The stake that flies out of his hand does catch Lennox by surprise but she seizes it inches from her face.

"Nah, ah, ah." She twirls the wooden weapon in her free hand for a second before pointing the tip to Elena's neck. "Trying to kill a trained vampire hunter? Not a very smart move."

"Who are you?" Alaric drops his hands to his sides. He's decided not to use his backup plan… yet.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?" Lennox laughs carelessly. "I'm Lennox, the better more adventurous Gilbert twin."

"And why are you here?" Alaric's eyes bounce back and forth between the twins unsure to believe what this girl is saying. It might be Katherine trying to pull one over on all of them.

Lennox exhales noisily before taking the stake away from Elena's neck and releasing her. She almost falls to the ground but manages to catch herself. Lennox watches Jeremy help Elena get away from her.

"Unfortunately, I did not come here to do that." Lennox gestures to Elena who is still trying to recover from being held in a chokehold. "I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back in town and I'll probably be sticking around for a while. I didn't want you hearing it from someone else. That would just be rude."

"How thoughtful." Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, I must be going." Lennox opens the front door but faces her sister with a fake concerned look. "You might want to get some ice on that, though."

"Lennox." Elena calls after the younger twin but the door shuts and an eerie silence falls on the room.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin sister." Alaric addresses Elena and she shares a quick look with Jeremy.

"I didn't think I did anymore." Elena bites her lip. Seeing Lennox again was great… until she decided to choke her. "We thought she had died."

"So… your dead twin sister just magically comes back from the dead and shows up here in Mystic Falls?" Alaric heads back into the kitchen to get some aspirin. Figuring out more of the Gilbert's family secrets is starting to affect his health.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Elena says, determined. She lost her twin once and she won't loose her again.

_Elena watches her sister and Bonnie continue to dance around her bedroom as she sits on her bed. She laughs when Lennox starts to sing along to the song loudly. Her younger twin has never cared about what other people have thought about her. She's always gone with the flow, never questioning her own decisions. It has always been one of Lennox' traits that Elena admires._

"_Come on, Elena. The night is still young." Lennox spins in a circle causing her curls to fly through the air and land on her opposite shoulder._

"_Yeah. It's summer vacation." Bonnie agrees with a smile._

"_It's three o'clock in the morning, Bonnie. We should get to bed." Elena shakes her head._

"_Loosen up for once and enjoy the party." Lennox grabs her sister's hand and pulls her off the bed. It takes a minute but Elena begins to get into the song. Lennox and Bonnie both hop up onto the bed and start to jump up and down. Despite the urge to tell them to get off Elena joins them a few seconds later. Lennox is right for once. Elena has just gotten through freshman year and it's time to celebrate. She starts to dance the only way she knows how to: wildly._

_When the door opens suddenly all three girls stop dancing. They turn around to see Elena and Lennox' mother standing in the doorway. Lennox fights the urge to laugh as her mother stares at the older twin who has just stopped mid-twerk._

"_It's late, girls. Go to bed." Miranda shakes her head as she closes the bedroom door._

_Elena, Lennox, and Bonnie all share a look before they all collapse on the bed taken over by fits of laughter. By the time Elena manages to stop herself, tears of happiness are building up in her eyes. Lennox looks over at her sister and smiles. Elena is usually the more serious twin so seeing her laugh so hard it makes her cry is a nice change._

* * *

Lennox pulls up to the large house that belongs to the address written on the small piece of paper in her hand. She slips out of the car and heads up to the front door. She knocks several times before the door flies open. Mikael smiles at Lennox and invites her inside, moving aside so she can get past. Her eyes bounce around the room for a couple seconds before turning to her mentor.

"Nice." Lennox nods her head at him in an approving manner.

"How did the reunion go?" Mikael asks as he starts to walk deeper into the house.

"As well as it could have gone." Lennox answers with a shrug. She follows him into one of the biggest kitchens she has ever been in and sits on the counter. Mikael throws her a dirty look but doesn't disapprove out loud.

"What did they say?" Mikael questions and Lennox leans back on her arms.

"Just what I though they would. 'I swear I didn't know anything. I don't know what you're talking about.'" Lennox can't help but roll her eyes.

"You know that they're lying, right?"

"Of course" Lennox nods slowly.

_The crisp winter air bites at Lennox's bare shoulders as she treks through the forest. Lennox hugs her arms tightly over her stomach trying to keep as warm as possible. She had accidentally left her jacket in her father's car and she knows that she'll never get it back now. _

_Lennox tries to wipe off the blood on her chest and stomach but it has already dried. As she continues through the forest, she feels herself getting weaker and weaker. The trees offer great support whenever she stumbles. She hasn't had any blood all day and it's affect is getting worse as more time passes. It doesn't help that Lennox had used a lot of her energy to fight off her father. She has to pinch herself every couple seconds to keep from fainting as she makes her way through the trees towards home. Lennox knows that it might not be a good idea to go back there but it's the only place she has to go. It's the only home she has ever had._

_Finally she makes it into her backyard. The can see that the lights are on in the kitchen and uses most of her energy to speed to the back door. She has to lean against the house as she peers in through the kitchen window. Lennox watches as her family surrounds her father who is sitting on one of the stools. She can make out the dried blood on his shirt and wonders if her siblings and mother are aware that it is not his blood. Lennox pushes her hair behind her ear and focuses on the words leaving her fathers mouth._

_"…happened so fast. One second she was standing next to and the next she was gone. I couldn't stop him." Grayson Gilbert shakes his head. Lennox thanks the heavens that she is so weak otherwise she might have just killed her own father._

_"How did you get all this blood on you?" Elena questions wearily. Lennox can see the tears glistening in her eyes, about to spill over._

_"I don't remember."_

_"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Elena throws her father a suspicious look._

_"No more questions. I'm tired and I think you and your brother should get some sleep. The next couple of days are going to be hard on all of us." Grayson tells his family._

_"Shouldn't we call the cops? Get them out there to look for Lennox?" Jeremy looks from his father to his mother._

_"I already told Sheriff Forbes."_

_"Elena, Jeremy, get to bed." Miranda orders through the tissue she is holding to her face. She wipes away the tears that are slowly rolling down her cheeks._

_"If you told the cops that Lennox went missing, wouldn't they be here asking questions?" Elena stands her ground. Lennox feels a slight tinge of hope knowing that her sister will not let this go easily._

_"Elena! I said no more questions. Go to bed." Grayson's voice rises ever so slightly. "You too, Jeremy."_

_Lennox expects her siblings to continue to question their father about the holes in his story but they don't. She isn't sure if it was her fathers rare yelling or if it was just fear of what really happened that made them abandon the conversation and walk out of the kitchen. Lennox feels her own eyes start to moisten with tears. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her family could be capable of doing something like this._

_"What happened? Is she…?" A sob escapes Miranda's lips before she can finish her sentence._

_"No. She got away from me before I could stake her in the heart." Grayson shakes his head slowly and averts his eyes from his wife. Lennox places a light hand over her mouth to stop any noise from escaping as she starts to cry. Her father really wanted her dead and because she isn't, he's angry._

_"Grayson, we have to go find Lennox and bring her home. We have to explain the reason behind what you tried to do to her." Miranda takes Grayson's larger hands in hers. Lennox's father seems to consider her mothers proposition for a few seconds._

_"We can't. What I did was reasonable and I don't regret it." Grayson pauses. "And she's probably half way out of the state by now."_

_"How can you ask me to do that? She got away. She deserves to live. How can I just willingly let go of my daughter when I know that she's alive?" Miranda keeps her voice quiet as if trying to conceal her worry. _

_"We have to, Miranda. It's the right thing to do." Lennox steps away from the window slowly clenching her fists at her sides before she can hear any more of their discussion. Her sadness starts to turn into anger as she tries to make sense of her parent's actions. She manages to get to the forest edge without looking back at her house. But the temptation becomes too much._

_"Lennox." A man whispers from a few feet behind the brunette vampire. Lennox turns to face none other than Stefan Salvatore. _

"Where are you going?" Mikael calls after her. Lennox doesn't stop walking towards the front door but answers.

"Out." She closes the door behind her and gets into her car. Even though it was only for a short time, while she was at the Gilbert house she managed to conclude that they were cooking an at home meal. That means Elena will be staying inside tonight so Lennox has a chance to explore the town without worrying about getting caught.

* * *

Lennox takes off her leather jacket and pulls on some of her curls to straighten them out a bit. She makes sure to wipe of most of her make up before getting out of the car and walking into the Mystic Grill. The restaurant is bustling as she hesitantly makes her way through. When she sees Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a table, she wanders over to them.

"Elena." Bonnie looks up at Lennox. "I thought you were having dinner with Alaric and Jeremy tonight."

"We already finished." Lennox smiles down at the two girls. She sits in one of the open seats.

"So, is Alaric officially your parental guardian?" Caroline continues to eat her dinner slowly.

"Yeah, I guess." Lennox leans back in her seat. "He's taking Jenna's death pretty hard."

"I bet everybody is." Bonnie gives Lennox a skeptical look and she nods slowly.

"Yes. It's hard to walk past her room everyday." Lennox sighs silently.

"I have something to take your mind off of it. Tomorrow is Senior Prank Night and we have to go." Caroline says excited. Lennox bites her lip wearily and averts her eyes trying to react as Elena would.

"I don't know."

"Come on. It will be fun and a great distraction." Caroline pleads. She just wants to see her best friend laugh again. Since Jenna died, Elena has barely smiled, not even at her birthday party.

"I can't." Lennox shakes her head slowly.

"Please…" Caroline clasps her hands together. Lennox opens her mouth to say no but stops when she sees Elena entering the Grill.

"You know what, I will go. It sounds fun." Lennox stands up and starts to back away from Caroline and Bonnie. "I'll be right back."

Lennox hurries out of sight and into the hallway leading to the bathroom. She watches Elena sit down with Bonnie and Caroline hesitantly. Lennox knows that Elena only came here to look for her. Lennox pushes her hair behind her ear and focuses on her sister's conversation.

"That was fast." Bonnie's voice carries to Lennox's ears.

"What?" Elena sits down nervously.

"You said you would be right back but I didn't think it would be that fast." Caroline explains.

"I was here?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answers wearily.

"Which way did I go?" Elena stands up quickly. Her eyes dart around the restaurant searching for Lennox.

"To the bathroom I think." Caroline gestures behind her. Elena looks up at Lennox and their eyes meet for a second. Lennox can hear her sister thank Caroline and Bonnie before walking towards the bathroom. Elena pulls Lennox into the bathroom hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" Elena asks as she starts to check the stalls.

"I just wanted to see what everybody has been up to." Lennox leans against the bathroom door and starts to inspect her fingernails.

"You can't just run around pretending to be me." Elena faces her twin. Lennox bites her lip.

"Too late." Lennox smiles deviously at her sister.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Elena questions as she wraps her thin arms around her chest. She makes sure to stay a few feet back for her own safety.

"There is only one word that can sum my reasoning's up…" Lennox starts to twirl a curl with her finger. "…revenge."

"Revenge for what? I swear that neither I nor Jeremy knew about what really happened the night you went missing." Elena promises.

"Maybe dad or mom didn't tell you but you and Jer should have figured out what they were up to. You were my sister and you didn't even bother to really question the fact that dad came home covered in blood without a scratch on him!" Lennox steps up to Elena so her face is inches from her face and Elena's arms drop to her side. Lennox can tell that her sister is frightened of her. "You gave up hoping that I might have come home before you even buried me."

"Lennox, I trusted dad when he said you went missing. I chose to believe him." Elena explains.

"No. You chose to ignore the obvious signs." Lennox crosses her arms over her chest and backs away towards the door. "But don't worry, sis, there is someone else a little higher on my revenge list."

"Who?" Elena's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and your to dot, dot, dot..." Lennox looks over her shoulder as she opens the bathroom door. "See you tomorrow night, Elena."

"Tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't miss Senior Prank Night. But don't be surprised if I stop by the house before then. Luckily I was invited in." Lennox smiles back at her sister before walking out of the bathroom. She ducks her head as she leaves the restaurant to make sure neither Bonnie nor Caroline see her. Elena will already have some trouble explaining what happened.

Elena waits to leave the bathroom until she is sure that Lennox won't be outside. She takes a deep breath before rejoining her friends who are finishing their dinner quietly. Caroline and Bonnie both put down their forks and give her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asks her.

"I'm fine." Elena assures them. She has to check over her shoulder several times to feel like she can relax. Lennox has just gotten into town and Elena can already tell she's going to cause some trouble.

"What time do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Bonnie tries to start up a new conversation.

"For what?" Elena turns her attention back to her friends.

"Senior Prank Night. You already said you would go and you can't go back on your word." Caroline points at her accusingly.

"I told you guys I would go?"

"Yes. Why do you keep questioning your actions?" Bonnie stares at Elena. "It's like you don't even remember."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." Elena rubs her forehead slowly. "I'll meet you guys at the school at eight."

"I promise that it will be a night you will never forget." Caroline smiles happily.

"I bet." Elena mutters. If Lennox does show up at the high school tomorrow, no one will ever forget it.

****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm requesting at least three reviews before I update again. Next chapter will cover Senior Prank Night so it will be fun to write. Thank you for reading and please review with any thoughts, suggestions, or comments you might have. I love reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I only own Lennox Gilbert._**

**Prank Night**

_The sun has just risen and the sound of birds chirping is being carried through the window with the slightest breeze. It was early, way before Lennox would even consider waking up, yet the teen girl couldn't stop her mind from racing. The happy chirpings was starting to hurt her ears and the tiny bean of sunlight creeping into the room was burning her eyes through the thin blanket pulled over her head. The addition of a throbbing pain in her gums didn't help her sleeping problem at all. Above everything else, the worst thing was the hunger. Deep in her stomach there is a yearning for something but Lennox can't place a finger on it. It's not a normal craving._

_Lennox finally throws back the comforter and opens her eyes. The room, bed, and furniture are all strange to her. She realizes quickly that she isn't in her room at all. Lennox sits up in the bed and her eyes dart around the room as she tries to figure out where she is. She looses focus quickly when the ache in her ears seems to heighten. She pulls back the blankets fully and drops her legs over the side of the bed. Her toes land on hardwood floor instead of the accustomed soft carpet in her bedroom. She stands up slowly while making the attempt to ignore the surges of pain her whole body is experiencing. Nothing Lennox has ever experienced could compare to the amount of hurt she is feeling._

_The attached bathroom offers a sort of sanctuary, for it doesn't have a single window to let any light inside. Lennox takes a deep breath before looking at the mirror hanging over the sink on the wall. Unlike she expected there isn't a scratch on her face. She anticipated that there would be signs of someone beating the crap out of her. It would be the only reasonable explanation for this pain. She splashes her face before moving back into the bedroom. Her hand flies up to her eyes to cast a shadow over them. The sudden change of lighting caught her brown orbs off guard. Lennox finally notices that she is no longer wearing the clothes from her dinner with Elena and Bonnie. Instead she is dressed in an oversized shirt and basketball shorts. It is definitely not something she would wear in public._

_Lennox courageously opens the bedroom door and steps out into the hallway. She needs answers and the only way she's going to get them is if she finds someone to ask. She keeps her eyes on the floor and focuses on the sound of her own footsteps as she walks down the wooden staircase. Lennox makes it to a living room of sorts without finding another human being. When she spots the unguarded front door a few feet away from her she looks around to check if there is anybody to stop her from leaving. She quickly makes a break for it making it out into the driveway before being taken over by the unbearable pain in her ears, on her skin, and in her eyes. Her hands fly up over her eyes that seem to be on fire and Lennox feels herself fall. She never hits the ground though. Two large arms circle around her back and under her knees lifting her off the floor. The aching eases as the person carrying her brings her back into the house. When her captor places her on the couch, she sits up to face a younger looking man staring down at her._

"_Who the hell are you?" Lennox rubs her temples as she bends over placing her elbows on her knees. Her curly brown hair falls over her face creating a shield of sorts._

"_Stefan Salvatore." The man clears his throat. "You don't need to be scared of me."_

"_Really? Because everything about you screams creepy pedophile." Lennox pushes her hair out of her face but keeps one hand on her temple._

"_I can assure you that I'm not a pedophile." An amused look appears on Stefan's face as he sits down on the couch facing Lennox. "I'm here to help you."_

"_Next you're going to tell me you're going to give me candy if I get in the van." Lennox sits up straighter. She needs to look as intimidating so this man doesn't get any funny ideas._

"_What van?" Stefan gestures around him._

"_I don't know. I just know that I have to get out of here before you skin me alive and wear my body suit next time you go outside." Lennox stands from the couch and starts towards the front door again. She can't become a cautionary tale at the next school assembly._

"_You don't want to do that." Stefan suddenly appears in front of the shorter girl. Lennox crosses her arms over her chest and puckers her lips slightly. In that second, he could swear that she was Katherine._

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I can tell you why you're eyes, ears, and teeth are in so much pain. I can tell you why you can't remember anything past a certain point last night. I can tell you what you need to know, you just have to listen." Stefan tells Lennox. She seems hesitant to answer but eventually sighs and drops her arms._

"_I'm listening." Lennox's brown eyes meet Stefan's green ones._

Lennox taps the straightening iron with her fingertips testing the heat. When she's satisfied she runs the instrument over a strip of hair. She repeats this process until her whole head in pin straight, just like Elena's. Lennox has yet to decide on whether she will be showing up at Prank Night as herself or as her innocent twin sister. She finds the simplest clothes that are lying in her closet and pulls them on quickly. She keeps the make up light and the shoes flat and looks in the full body mirror in the corner of her room. Lennox can't help but smile at her work. She is Elena.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Mikael pops his head into her bedroom. The look on his face says it all.

"A nigh of mischief and fun. I'm finally doing what you requested; I'm going to relax." Lennox turns on her heels and places both hands on her hips flashing a mild smile.

"Less attitude, more vulnerability." Mikael advises before continuing on his way down the hall. Lennox purses her lips and faces the mirror again. It has been years since she has purposely posed as Elena. The twins had tried to take on each other school schedules for the day three years ago but they gave up halfway through it.

When Lennox checks her phone again, she sees that it's nearing eight, the time Elena had set for meeting at the school with Caroline and Bonnie. She needs to get there before her twin sister if she wants to start the night off right.

* * *

Elena gets out of her car but stops short when she recognizes the car parked next to hers. She walks around her hood and peers into the cars drivers' side window. There is nothing confirming her suspicions but she knows that it is the same car that Lennox had driven to her house. Elena peers around suspiciously before continuing into the school. The eerie silence filling the hallways causes her to wrap her arms around her chest.

She peers into each classroom she passes checking for any of her friends or her twin or anyone who can tell her where they are. Finally she comes across a couple other seniors who tell her to check Ms. Kenner's math class. Elena nearly runs down the hall towards the classroom desperately hoping Lennox hasn't done anything that can't be undone.

* * *

Lennox smiles as Caroline tosses her another unset rattrap. She places it on the floor under the desk making sure to keep her feet off the ground. She arrived at the high school less than twenty minutes ago and nearly the whole classroom is covered with set rattraps. The sudden sound of traps going off causes her to look up from her work. Everybody lets out frustrated moans as Matt stands in the doorway covered in sweat. The look on his face suggests that he didn't expect his friends to be in an empty classroom playing a prank.

"Matt!" Caroline exclaims as she tries to take in the damage. Lennox sits on the top of the desk and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Did you forget about prank night?" Lennox smiles at the blonde jock. He continues to observe the prank.

"Yes."

"How? We've been waiting for this all of high school." Tyler speaks up from the corner of the classroom.

"I didn't think any of you would be up for it." Matt leans against the door frame.

"Caroline made us promise to come." Bonnie explains with a shrug.

"Senior year is supposed to be the most enjoyable year of high school. The memories we make are going to stick with us for the rest of our lives." Caroline says happily. Lennox can tell she's going to be the one pushing everyone to participate in all the school activities.

"I got to get moving. I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler grabs his bag off the floor and kisses Caroline before walking out of the room. Lennox still can't believe that the two are dating. Caroline was the biggest supporter of the "Lennox should dump Tyler" petition that Elena had started back in the ninth grade. Lennox carefully gets off the desk and hops towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie calls after her. Lennox looks over her shoulder with a devious grin.

"Going to glue some desks shut." Lennox says as she ducks out of the classroom happily. None of Elena's friends has even questioned her true identity. She is the perfect Elena impersonator.

"I love you!" Caroline calls after her.

Lennox smiles to herself as she starts down the hallway. She keeps her eyes on the floor as she passes Tyler giving instructions to several other seniors. She opens the double door that leads to the science wing. Mr. Erickson was her least favorite teacher freshman year and now it was time for payback. Lennox gasps when she nearly runs into a taller man. When she looks up at him, she immediately recognizes him from the pictures that Mikael had dug up to show her.

"There's my girl." Niklaus Mikaelson smiles down at Lennox.

"_You must be careful if you two are going to continue playing with these dangerous weapons Niklaus." The brunette girl wipes off the blood surrounding his wound with a wet handkerchief. Her brown orbs look up at Elijah who is watching his brother and friend closely._

"_I did have the upper hand…" Niklaus starts to argue but his brother cuts him off._

"_Until you lost it. I won fairly, now you must give me what you promised." Elijah steps towards Niklaus holding out his hand. Niklaus sighs as his hand digs into his pocket. He hands the small, engraved knife to his older brother willingly._

"_A tiny knife? This is what you two were dueling over?" The girl stares at the Mikaelson brothers in disbelief._

"_I wanted it so I could give it to you, Tatia." Elijah hands her the knife with a smile pulling at his lips._

"_Thank you, Elijah." The young woman takes the gift carefully in her petite hands. When her brown eyes meet Elijah's she feels her heart start to race. She would never confess her true emotions for Elijah aloud._

Lennox shakes the memory out of her head quickly. She had recalled the memory only once: when Mikael showed her a picture of Elijah. The only problem is that she never remembers experiencing that incident before, ever. Both times the memory popped into her head, Lennox recognized the girl in the recollection as herself or possibly Elena. That is until Elijah called the identical looking woman Tatia.

"Niklaus." Lennox fakes a scared reaction to seeing him. He must be thinking that she is Elena. She turns on her heels and tries to run away from Niklaus. Like she expected, he stops her quickly.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Niklaus grabs her arm roughly and starts to pull her along with him down the hallway. Lennox has to hustle to keep him from dragging her.

* * *

Elena finally makes it to Ms. Kenner's class and looks inside. Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt are all huddled around a couple of desks fumbling with mousetraps. Elena cautiously makes her way over to them. They turn to her when they realized that she's joined them.

"I thought you were going to glue some teachers desks shut." Matt's eyes narrow slightly. Elena bites her lip and lets out a frustrated sigh. She knows that she needs to tell her friends that Lennox is back in town. It would sound better coming from Elena than her twin.

"That wasn't me." Elena admits. Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt all share a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline questions.

"Was it Katherine? I thought she left." Bonnie mutters. Elena takes a deep breath.

"It wasn't me or Katherine. It was Lennox." Elena tells them quietly. Before any of her friends can contest she continues. "I don't know how but she's alive and she's here in Mystic Falls."

"What if it's just Katherine pretending to be her?" Bonnie seems unbelieving.

"Lennox proved it was her." Elena pauses. "You guys have to trust me, I know my twin sister, and it was her."

"Are you positive?" Caroline places a reassuring hand on Elena's arm.

"Yes." Elena responds nodding.

"Why was she pretending to be you?" Matt asks a hint of doubt still lingering in his eyes.

"She probably thought it would be fun. I don't know. But we need to find her before she causes trouble." Elena looks around at her friends and turns to head out of the classroom.

"How much trouble can she cause with a bottle of glue?" Caroline jokes as they follow Elena into the hall.

"There's one more thing you should know…" Elena peers over shoulder without breaking step. "Lennox is a vampire."

"Wait, what?!" Caroline exclaims. She catches up to Elena and pulls her to a stop.

"I don't know when it happened or how but she revealed herself to me." Elena tries to explain.

"Elena, wait up." Bonnie calls out. They all race to keep up with their friend.

"What else did Lennox tell you?" Caroline questions. "Did she explain how she's alive?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena stops and turns back to her three friends. "All I know is that my supposedly dead twin sister showed up at my house last night during dinner and tried to choke me. Afterwards she posed as me and went out to dinner with you and Bonnie. That's why I was acting so weird last night."

"We need to figure out the truth." Caroline agrees as she turns to Matt and Bonnie. "You guys check the pool and Elena and I can check the history wing."

All of them nod their head before breaking apart. Elena nearly runs down the hallway popping her head into each open classroom on the way. Part of her is worried that Lennox might do something wrong and another part of her just wants to find her sister and bring her home.

* * *

Niklaus continues to pull Lennox down the hallways behind him. She fights the urge to yank free and run knowing it would be pretty easy. Mikael has trained her for months on how to deal if something like this ever happened. The only thing stopping the younger Gilbert twin from breaking away from the Original is Elena. While she tries to focus on the anger she has for her sister, she knows that Elena would be in a lot more danger if she were the one being dragged down the hallway. Lennox makes one of her rare selfless decisions and acts human for once.

"It seems that you have put a kink in my plans, sweetheart. Breaking the curse went as planned but when I tried to make more hybrids, I failed. And I hate failures, love. My bet is that everything went wrong because you're still breathing." Niklaus' british accent rolls of his tongue elegantly.

"My advice is that if you want to kill me, I would do it now." Lennox bites her tongue to keep from saying too much.

"I'll take you're advisement under consideration, love." Niklaus smiles down at her as he approaches a set of double doors.

Small plastic cups are scattered around the gym floor when Lennox and Niklaus walk in. Lennox is pulled to the middle of the large room and listens to Niklaus' best attempt at an American accent.

"You've all been busted. Prank night is officially over. Please leave immediately." Niklaus calls out. His voice echoes through the gym and slowly the seniors drop what they're doing and the crowd starts to disperse.

"You two. I remember you." Niklaus gestures to Dana Cliffy and Chad Reels, two classmates that Lennox has known since she started kindergarten.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana's eyes settle on Niklaus. Lennox looks from him to the two oblivious seniors.

"I don't blame you for not remembering me." Niklaus sighs as he releases Lennox and approaches them. "Lift up your foot, please, Dana. If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

When Chad nods under the compulsion Lennox feels a slight pang of guilt. "Niklaus, I'm the one that you want. You don't have to hurt them."

"Yes, I do, love." Niklaus smiles back at the brunette vampire. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? We're going to be here for a while."

Lennox groans silently as she looks over her shoulder at the gym doors. She knows that she has two choices: run or stay. Neither sounds very appealing to her though. Right now, all she's hoping for is a miracle.

"You're going to want to keep that up." Niklaus gestures to Dana who is starting to wobble on her planted foot. Lennox sighs and sits on the gymnasium floor. She watches Dana continue to balance while Chad watches her closely. Lennox was never good friends with Dana but she finds herself hoping that she doesn't fall.

"So, tell me. How exactly are you still alive?" Niklaus turns his attention to Lennox. She shrugs.

"Dumb luck."

"Try again."

Lennox opens her mouth to respond but the sound of the gym doors opening stops her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Bonnie and Matt walk inside. Niklaus smiles to himself when he sees the witch and human.

"Get out of here!" Lennox shouts as she gets off the floor.

"Now the party can start." Niklaus faces Dana. "You can relax for a bit."

"Are you the reason Elena is still breathing?" Niklaus asks Bonnie once Dana drops to the floor with Chad.

"That's right. Blame me if you need someone to blame." Bonnie replies confidently. Lennox can't help but feel a little proud of her ex best friend. She meets her eyes for only a second but it is long enough for Lennox to catch her words.

"Lennox?" Bonnie mouths silently. Lennox purses her lips and nods slowly.

"Don't worry. I don't like playing the blame game. But since you're the one who impede on my plan, you're going to have to fix it." Niklaus explains, not noticing Lennox and Bonnie's exchange.

The double doors open once again and this time a blonde haired girl enters with Tyler in tow. Lennox bites her lip as a devious look appears on Niklaus' face. He has something planned but Lennox can't guess what it is.

"Get off of me!" Tyler struggles to get out of the girls grip. Lennox realizes that she must be Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Hush now." The blonde Original whispers calmly.

"This is my sister, Rebekah." Niklaus gestures to the vampire standing near him. She pushes Tyler towards him and he grabs him.

"Here's my dilemma. Since the sacrifice I have tried to turn quite a few werewolves into my loyal hybrids. But every time I put them into transition, they die shortly after. Bonnie, you are going to solve this problem." Niklaus blurts out quickly. Before anyone can stop him, he sinks his fangs into his own wrist and quickly pushes it to Tylers mouth. "And you better hurry. Tyler won't have very long."

Lennox, Bonnie, and Matt watch in horror as Niklaus kills Tyler. His body drops to the floor limp and Lennox can hear the gasps from her old friends. Niklaus smiles as Matt rushes to Tyler's side swiftly. Lennox knows that he won't find a heartbeat when he presses his fingers to Tyler's neck.

"He killed him." Matt mutters. Lennox shakes her head.

"No. Niklaus' blood will put him into transition to become a hybrid." Lennox explains.

"I'll hold onto Elena for safe-keeping while you go see if you can find the answer to my little crisis." Niklaus gestures towards the door.

"I'm going with them." Lennox argues. She starts to follow Bonnie and Matt out of the gymnasium but Niklaus grabs her arm.

"Oh, no you're not. I need you to stay with me, love." He says. Bonnie and Matt turn back to look at Lennox for a moment.

"Go." Lennox mutters. Her friends continue out of the gym hesitantly. She wishes they are able to warn Elena and get her away from the school so when Lennox breaks loose, she'll be out of danger.

"So this is the latest doppelganger." Rebekah circles Lennox like a piece of meat. "The original one was much prettier."

"Take Tyler elsewhere, please, Rebekah." Niklaus gestures to Tyler's limp body. Rebekah drags him across the gym and out the doors. Lennox crosses her arms over her chest and faces Niklaus.

"Ignore her, love. She doesn't mean it."

"She can go…" Lennox catches herself. "…On thinking whatever she likes."

"What is going on?" Dana asks quietly. Lennox understands how confusing it must be for her and chad.

"Are you okay?" Lennox kneels next to her old classmate.

"I don't know. I'm so confused." Dana shakes her head confused. Chad shares the same puzzles look.

Lennox checks over her shoulder for Niklaus who is looking at the unfinished prank before compelling Dana and Chad. "Don't be scared. You're going to be okay."

Dana nods but a tear spills onto her cheek. Lennox wipes it off her cheek with her sleeve and wraps a comforting arm over her shoulder. She continues to console Dana as Niklaus paces beside them. Lennox can tell that he starts to get more nervous as more time passes.

"Elena." Lennox pivots her head when she hears her sister's name. Stefan is standing a few feet away from her, his eyes bouncing back and forth from Lennox to Niklaus.

"Stefan." Lennox purses her lips nervously. She hasn't seen him since the day her father tried to kill her.

_Lennox takes the coffee from Stefan's hands and her fingers curl around the warm mug. She sips the hot liquid causing a passing burning sensation to run down her throat. Her puffy eyes are still moist from the tears that had just stopped. Lennox puts the mug on the table and hugs her legs to her chest. She rests her chin on her kneecaps and keeps her eyes on the floor._

"_How are you feeling?" Stefan questions quietly._

"_Hungry. Confused. Angry. Hurt. Tired." Lennox lists some of the emotions swirling inside of her._

"_You know that your parents still love you." Stefan sits down next to his friend on the couch._

"_Not anymore. They hate me for letting myself become this monster." Lennox shakes her head. She digs her fingernails into her arm she feels tears starting to sting her eyes. Sometimes the only thing that can take away the hurt is pain. This is not one of those times._

"_You didn't have a choice. If you didn't drink the blood, you would have died. They know that." Stefan consoles Lennox the best he can. He drapes his arm over her shoulders and pulls her closer to him when he sees another tear run down her flushed cheek. Stefan can hear a muffled sob as she buries her head in his neck._

"_My parents would have preferred I died than become a vampire." Lennox takes a shaky breath. "They hate me, Stefan. My parents hate me."_

"_It'll be okay." Stefan whispers. He runs his hand over her brown curly hair and kisses her lightly on the top of the head. "I promise it will be okay."_

"_I have to get out of here, Stefan. I have to. I can't live here knowing that my parents want me dead." Lennox sits up and wipes her puffy eyes._

"_Are you sure?" Stefan purses his lips._

"_This isn't my home anymore, Stefan." Lennox nods slowly. "I need to find a new one."_

"_I'll go with you."_

"_No. You belong here. You deserve to have a fresh start here. I can't tear you away from Mystic Falls." Lennox bites her lip. She ignores the urge to tell Stefan to come with her and thinks of what is best for him. She can't be selfish with him._

"_Lennox…" Stefan tries to assure her that she is wrong but she stops him._

"_Stefan, please just help me get out of this town. I can't stay here one more day."_

_Stefan hesitates for a minute but eventually nods his head. "Fine. I'll drive you out of town tomorrow morning."_

"_Thank you, Stefan." Lennox wraps her arms around her friend in a hug. His hands rest on her waist until she pulls away and starts out of the living room._

"_Lennox" Stefan calls after her. She pivots her head so her brown eyes meet his green ones, a light smile tugging at her lips._

_His original thought catches in his throat so all he gets out is "You'll be okay."_

"Come to save your girlfriend, mate?" Niklaus steps between Lennox and Stefan.

"I came to pledge my allegiance to you again." Stefan tears his eyes from Lennox.

"You broke it once before so why would I believe you now?"

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. Whatever you ask… I will do." Stefan promises. Lennox starts to feel hurt by his words until she remembers that she isn't Elena.

"Fine. Let's seal your new pledge with a drink. Kill them." Niklaus gestures to Dana and Chad.

"Stefan! Don't! He can't hurt me. Not if he wants to fix his hybrid problem." Lennox assures the younger Salvatore. Suddenly Lennox feels something hit her hard on the head and she falls to the floor with a loud thud. She turns her face away from Niklaus and Stefan when she feels her fangs and vampire veins starting to appear. She takes some deep breaths until they disappear.

"She means nothing to you?" Niklaus grabs Stefan by the neck when he tries to help Lennox. "Your lies keep piling up."

"Please, let her go. I'll do whatever you want!" Stefan swears. Niklaus shakes his head unbelieving.

"You gave me your word the last time and I lived by it all summer. I never thought I would have to resort to this, Stefan." Niklaus explains as Lennox pushes herself off of the floor.

"Stop fighting." Niklaus compels Stefan as Lennox watches in shock.

"Don't do this, Klaus." Stefan begs.

"I didn't want to. I'm going to get I want now; your allegiance." Niklaus sighs.

"Don't" Lennox approaches the two vampires.

"You will do…" Niklaus starts to compel Stefan again. Lennox knows that he is trying to take Stefan's freedom and she can't let him. Stefan is the last person who deserves to have something like this to happen.

Lennox makes an important split second decision. She grabs Stefan's face in her hands and repeats a familiar motion. She hears the snap of his neck before she releases him and he falls to the floor, temporarily dead. Lennox takes her chance and vampire speeds up to Dana and Chad. She dilates her pupils as she talks to them.

"Forget everything that happened tonight. Run home and lock your doors. Go!" Lennox blurts out quickly. Chad and Dana nod and turn on their heels. Niklaus takes hold of Lennox as her classmates run out of the gym.

"Katherine." Niklaus glares down at Lennox. She rolls her eyes and yanks her arm out of his hand.

"No. I'm Lennox Gilbert and you must be the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson." Lennox takes a couple steps back from him and she places a hand lightly on her hip. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Gilbert?" Niklaus pauses. "Elena doesn't have any living family members other than Jeremy."

"She doesn't. I died over a year ago."

Lennox flashes her fangs and lets her veins spread out under her eyes as a low growl grows in her throat. A devious grin pulls at the corner of her lips as she watches Niklaus' face contort with confusion. She can't help but feel a little joyous that she managed to catch the Original hybrid off guard. Niklaus regains his composure quickly. He runs in front of her and grasps Lennox's neck in his hands.

"You never take a break do you?" Lennox asks right before she stomps her foot down on his as hard as she can.

Niklaus doesn't let go of her but he loosens his hold enough for her to break free. She thrusts her palm upward towards his nose. Blood covers her hand as the sound of Niklaus' nose breaking echoes through the gym. Lennox doesn't let him have adequate time to recover. She grabs the back of his head and brings pushes it down towards the floor. Her knee meets his face midway and she can hear the bones break. Surprisingly, Niklaus falls to the floor, his face now coated in blood. As he tries to stand up slowly, Lennox kicks him hard in the ribs. She puts all of her vampire strength and speed behind it causing him to fall back a couple of feet. Mikael has been training her for this exact moment and he was right. She is ready.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Niklaus stands up quickly and wipes the blood off his face with his arm.

"I'm a vampire hunter. And I was trained by the best." Lennox crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her weight.

"And who is that?" Niklaus questions.

"I was starting to think you would never ask." Lennox pauses just long enough to smile knowingly. "I call him Mikael but I think that you would prefer to call him by daddy."

Niklaus's face warps with several emotions before he settles on his normal glare. "You're lying."

"You wish. Actually Mikael is in Mystic Falls right now. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike." Lennox shrugs. "Don't know when that will be though. So you might want to keep your guard up, hybrid."

Niklaus steps near Lennox slowly. She stands her ground but the thought of running does cross her mind. His blue eyes are hypnotizing as he looks at her. "You are going to go to Mikael and tell him that I left town."

"You're compulsion isn't going to work on me, hybrid." Lennox throws him a look once she realized what he was trying to do. "I take a dose of vervain every day."

A groan coming from behind Lennox causes her to turn her head. She looks over her shoulder to find Stefan stirring on the wooden floor. She faces Niklaus again and sees hat he has disappeared without a trace. A loud gush of wind makes her turn back towards Stefan but he is gone as well.

"Stefan." Lennox runs out of the gym when she realizes that Niklaus must have him. If he gets his way, Stefan won't have any emotions for long. Lennox knows that she needs to save Stefan and find her sister and fast.

****I worked pretty hard on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. I'm crossing my fingers for at least three reviews. I love reading whatever you have to say. I will have the next chapter up soon so make sure to follow this story. Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it.**

**~Ariella~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Transformation**

_Lennox had always thought that she would have lived a boring but normal life in Mystic Falls. She thought that she would go to the closest community college, get married to someone she's known since birth, have a couple of kids, and die after living a very fulfilling life. As she stares at the white ceiling she realizes that the chance of her ever living the life she always pictured has just been shot in the face. She's not human. She doesn't age. She can't have children. She will forever live on blood. It will definitely not be a normal life._

_The door squeaks softly as Stefan walks into the bedroom. She watches him out of the corner of her eye as he stares at her for a minute. The regular urge to be closer to Lennox seeps in as Stefan gazes at the brunette vampire. He walks over to her and hands her the blood bag. When their skin touches he feels the small rush of electricity move through his fingertips. He meets her eyes, questioning, but her facial expression tells him that she felt nothing._

_Lennox manages to ignore the odd feeling Stefan gives her whenever he walks into a room once again. She finds her heart yearning to be with him but she reminds herself that someone like him would never love someone like her. Stefan is way too good for her and Lennox has accepted that._

_Stefan averts his eyes as Lennox takes off the cap of the blood bag. He turns back to her when he hears the bag land in the trashcan next to the dresser. She smiles lightly at him knowing that it's hard for him to be in the same room as human blood let alone sit with her as she drinks it._

"_Did that help?" Stefan asks. Lennox nods her head slowly. "Do you want to try going out tonight?"_

"_I'm not ready, yet." Lennox's curls jump over her shoulder as she shakes her head. She has been couped up inside the Salvatore house since she finished her transition. She has yet to find a witch to create a daylight ring for her._

"_You'll be able to control your hunger more since you just ate." Stefan tells her._

"_I just can't afford to hurt anyone. I still have to figure out how I'm going to tell my parents and siblings that I'm a…" Her breath catches in her throat. She hasn't been able to say her true species yet._

"_Vampire." Stefan finishes for her. Lennox thanks him silently before continuing._

"_I know that I seem like I don't care about much but I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle killing someone. Especially someone from Mystic Falls."_

"_You're a vampire, Lennox. You're going to kill eventually but I will do everything it takes to put it off as long as possible." Stefan takes her hand in his. Lennox feels the electricity move through her body as he caresses her hand with his thumb but she doesn't react._

"_I'm scared, Stefan." Lennox admits after a few seconds of silence. "I've never been so scared in my life. Ever. I don't know how to handle all of this; the emotions, the hunger, the constant desire to kill someone, anyone." Lennox bites the inside of her lip until she tastes blood. She hates crying and the tears forming in her eyes are bound to stream down her cheek sooner or later._

"_You're going to be okay." Stefan drops his arm around her shoulders and tucks Lennox against his side. She scoots closer, though the electricity has amplified to the point of being unbearable at his touch._

"_I'm sorry Damon did this to you." Stefan whispers into her curls. Lennox wraps her arms around Stefan._

"_Me too."_

"Caroline! Tyler!" Lennox gasps when she sees the couple sprawled out on the floor. She hurries to Caroline's side and moves her hair out of her face. "You got to wake up. Come on."

"Where is my necklace, Elena?" Rebekah grabs Lennox from the back of her neck and pulls her up from the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lennox struggles as Rebekah's hand slides to the front of her neck. She can feel the bruise forming and healing at the same time.

"You're lying! Give it to me or I will kill you!" Rebekah speeds towards the lockers lining the hallway walls. She bashes Lennox's head into the metal doors causing the younger vampire to shriek in pain.

"I'm not Elena." Lennox vamps out voluntarily. "I'm Lennox, her twin sister."

Rebekah's fingers release Lennox and she takes a step back, her facial expression screaming confusion. "What?"

Lennox seizes the moment and takes off in a run down the hallway. As she speeds past the front office someone grabs her and once again she is slammed against a locker. Lennox grunts as the temporary pain spreads across her head.

"Where is your sister?" Niklaus asks her calmly. Lennox glares at him through the pain.

"How should I know? I've been with you this entire time." She has a sharp edge in her voice. "Not the best way to spend a Sunday night."

"Well, you're going to help me find her." Niklaus clutches her shoulder and leads her into the opened office. He grabs the microphone sitting on top of one of the desks and turns it on. His tone remains composed as he speaks into the microphone. "Elena Gilbert, please report to the chemistry lab in the next five minutes… or your twin sister will die."

Lennox can hear Niklaus' deep voice echo through the halls as he keeps a tight hold on her. She finds herself doubting what she thinks her sister should do. If Elena does go to the chemistry lab, she might die. If she doesn't, Lennox will die. Being a vampire makes her unimportant to Niklaus. So why would he keep her alive any longer?

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's taking a short catnap." Niklaus answers shortly.

"You're a sick bastard." The sharp edge returns to Lennox's voice as she is guided out of the office and towards the chemistry lab.

"It's okay, love. You're sister will pull through for you. I have hope." Niklaus smiles lightly.

Lennox realizes that while she doesn't want Elena to save her. "Well, I pray that she doesn't."

Niklaus' stare causes Lennox to give a full explanation. "She has more to loose than I do. Elena is alive and has an amazing life here with Stefan. I'm already half dead and have been town jumping for over a year. If anyone is dying tonight, it will be me."

"I never understood people who could love their siblings so much." Niklaus shakes his head as he pushes Lennox into the chemistry lab in front of him. Lennox yanks free once he turns around to close the door. She sits down on a stool and crosses her right leg over her left. She leans against the table behind her and purses her lips lightly.

"You have four siblings." Lennox reminds him quietly.

"Three of which are currently daggered in some coffins."

"I guess that's one of the reason's Mikael wants to kill you." Lennox shrugs. Niklaus puts down the beaker he was observing and approaches her slowly.

"How did you meet Mikael?" Niklaus questions. Lennox looks away from him keeping her mouth shut. "Tell me, or I will kill you right now."

Niklaus forces his hand into Lennox's chest. She gasps for air as she feels his fingers wrap around her own heart. Lennox grabs onto Niklaus' wrist and searches for words.

"He found me right after I left Mystic Falls." Lennox starts. Niklaus nods understandingly and pulls his bloodied hand out of her chest. She lets out a deep breath and regains her composure. "He helped me get through my transition into the vampire lifestyle."

"Mikael helped you?"

"Yes. He after I promised to help him kill you." Lennox admits quietly.

"And why would you promise to help him?" Niklaus asks.

"Because he knows something important." She responds without hesitation.

_Mikael rummages through a large box that he had pulled out from the back of his closet. Lennox sits quietly on the edge of the bed. She watches him patiently trying to stop herself from sighing aloud. Mikael stops searching once he finds the large photograph. The five adults standing side-by-side causes anger to rise inside of him._

_"Here." Mikael passes the photo to Lennox. "Take a long look at that."_

_"What is it?" Lennox inquires as she takes the picture from him._

_"Just look at it." Mikael gestures to the print. Lennox exhales and her eyes land on the image. At first she doesn't recognize the people smiling in the photo but then she is dragged into a strange memory she's never had before._

"What do you mean?" Niklaus' eyebrows pinch together in uncertainty.

"He swore that he would tell me any information he said he had on me if I helped him kill you and your siblings." Lennox clarifies.

"Lennox?" Elena's head pops into the chemistry lab cautiously. When she sees her sister, she walks inside.

"Elena." Lennox jumps off the stool and runs over to her sister. She starts to push Elena out of the lab as quickly as she can.

"Not so fast, love." Niklaus positions his body in the doorway, blocking the twins escape route.

"Let her go. I'm here now." Elena steps in front of her twin, her eyes focused on Niklaus.

"I think we would have more fun if she stuck around." A smile appears on Niklaus' face.

"You said…" Elena starts to argue.

"I said that unless you came I would kill her. I never said I would let her go." Niklaus waves a single finger at the Gilbert sisters.

An audible moan comes from the corner of the chemistry lab. Elena looks around uncertain of where the noise came from while Lennox watches Niklaus. One corner of his mouth twitches as his eyes move over to one corner of the room. Lennox speeds around the group of tables and kneels by the body crumpled on the floor. Stefan rolls over onto his back as his eyelids flutter open. Elena gasps when she sees her ex boyfriend and tries to shake him awake.

"Stefan? Stefan!" Elena's voice falters slightly as Lennox slips her arm under Stefan's and lifts him off the floor.

"I need to get both out of here. It's not safe." Lennox mutters. Stefan looks around groggily, his eyelids heavy.

"Go." Elena's chin taps her chest twice. "I'll be fine."

"No, you wont. You're human and no offense, weak." Lennox replies quickly.

"Niklaus wont let me leave. He might let you two though."

"No, he will not." Niklaus finally speaks up. Lennox and Elena's eyes dart over to him sitting on one of the long tables. He moved closer during the twins two second discussion. "I need all three of you."

"I'm sick of the bullshit, Niklaus, cut to the chase." Lennox hands Stefan off to her sister. "What do you want?"

"I need her to fix my problem. I need him to renew his word to stay loyal to me. And I need you to tell me more about Mikael."

Stefan moans as he stands up straight, his hand glued to the side of his head. Lennox doubts that his nap was voluntary. Elena keeps a supportive hand on the small of his back as he seems to become aware of his surroundings.

"Too late." Niklaus hops off the table. "You see, before I snapped his neck, I compelled his loyalty to me."

"What?" Elena's eyes widen in unbelief.

"He will obey me no matter what I ask him to do." Niklaus clarifies quickly but Lennox can tell that he is up to something. Her brown orbs bounce back and forth between the two other vampires suspiciously.

"You took his freedom because he wouldn't give it to you voluntarily." Lennox purses her lips. She knew that Stefan's free will was one of the only things he still had intact. And Niklaus just took it from him.

"Exactly. And I suggest that you grasp the concept that I always get what I want no matter what I have to do." Niklaus grabs Elena's arm and yanks her towards him.

Lennox acts on her growing anger and lands a punch on Niklaus' cheek. He releases Elena as he tries to recover from the surprising blow. Niklaus turns to younger Gilbert twin and takes two steps towards her. Lennox doesn't have enough time to react when his hands grab her head. She crumples to the floor after the sound of her neck snapping echoes through the lab. Elena tries to go to her sister but Niklaus stops her. He leads both Elena and Stefan out of the chemistry lab.

* * *

When Lennox comes to, there is no disorientation. She knows exactly where she is, roughly speaking. The slow pulsing in her head is sharp and demanding. It fades slowly only to return a second later. Lennox knows that her head hitting the tile floor is probably the cause of the pain. The last time her neck was snapped was the night she died and didn't remember much about it. The soreness lingering in the back of her neck is surprising. Apparently vampires don't heal all the way sometimes.

The darkness of the room catches her off guard as her eyes flutter open. She feels like she is blind as her hands explore the room, looking for a way out. Lennox finds the door quickly and wraps her long fingers around the knob. She turns it and tries to push it open thinking it is unlocked. When it doesn't budge she pulls herself to her feet. She has to kick the door several times before her foot breaks through the middle of it. The two wooden pieces fly out into the hallway and land by the lockers.

The hallways are eerily silent as she steps through the doorway. She takes a deep breath before she starts towards the gym with her head held high. Elena must still be with Stefan and Niklaus. If she finds him, she'll find her sister. Niklaus might be the Original hybrid but Lennox has never let anybody give the last blow and she wont start now.

Lennox pulls open the double door separating her from the gym. She walks over to Elena who is sitting nervously on the bleachers protruding from the wall. Elena's eyes light up when she sees that her twin is okay. Niklaus had taken her body after he left Elena and Stefan in the gym with the timer running. Elena stands up and wraps her arms around her sister's neck. Lennox hesitates but resentfully pats Elena's back lightly. She hasn't hugged her sister in over a year. While the gesture is nice, it was not what she was expecting. Lennox pulls away after only a couple seconds of embrace with her sister. She can see that Elena worried about her so she smiles lightly trying to show her that she is okay.

"What is going on here? Where is Niklaus?" Lennox looks over her shoulder at the only other person in the room, Stefan.

"He left." Stefan responds without hesitation.

"He told Stefan to feed on me when that timer runs out unless Bonnie has found an answer to his hybrid dilemma." Elena explains quickly. Lennox faces Stefan slowly.

"But if he feeds on you then he won't…" She mummers.

"Be able to stop." Stefan finishes the younger twins sentence. "That's the problem."

"What happens if she leaves?" Lennox questions as she glances at Elena.

"I have to break her spine." Stefan answers when Elena fails to find the words. Lennox takes a deep breath and tries to think of a reasonable way to get Elena and Stefan out of the situation that Niklaus placed them in.

"We only have thirty seconds left." Elena stares at the timer high on the wall. Stefan and Lennox's eyes meet for only second but they know the same idea pops into their heads.

"You have to run, Elena." Stefan instructs her.

"I can't. You'll kill me." Elena disputes.

"He's going to kill you anyways, Elena. You might as well get a head start." Lennox assures her sister. Elena exchanges a worried glance with Lennox and Stefan.

When the buzzer goes off, Lennox shouts at her twin. "Go, Elena! Run!"

Elena hesitates for only a second before running out of the gym. Stefan speeds after the older Gilbert twin but Lennox shoves him against the bleachers. He recovers quickly and tries to dash after Elena. Lennox ignores the guilt starting to stir inside of her and stops him by grabbing onto his neck and slamming his back into the floor. Stefan staggers to his feet, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have to try to fight it, Stefan." Lennox tells him.

"I can't, Lennox." Stefan's expression falls. "I'm sorry."

Lennox isn't fast enough to stop Stefan's third attempt to leave. He slips past her and the door closing is the next thing she hears. Lennox pursues him hastily knowing that she can't allow him to kill Elena. He would never be able to recover.

"There you are." Niklaus smiles down at Lennox as she runs into him unexpectedly after rounding the corner.

"Where is Elena?" Lennox assumes that he knows where she is from the smirk lingering on his lips.

"Follow me." Niklaus turns on his heels and starts off in the opposite direction. Lennox curses under breath before walking after him. She follows him into the cafeteria where Stefan and Elena are standing on opposite sides of the room.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Niklaus clasps his hands together as he grins.

"I'm pretty sure your version of fun is very different from my version of fun." Lennox crosses her arms over her chest.

"I guess we'll find out." Niklaus turns to Stefan. "You see, the only thing stronger than your bloodlust is your love for Elena. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan's eyes grow wide in fear. Lennox watches Niklaus as he steps towards Stefan.

"Your humanity is holding you back; the guilt, the lust, the fear. Just turn it off."

"No!" Stefan stumbles backwards trying to put some distance between him and the Original hybrid.

"Niklaus…" Lennox steps in front of him. "You don't have to do this. He is already compelled to do everything you say."

"That's not good enough. His humanity is a crutch. He needs to learn how to walk without it." As Niklaus watches the younger Gilbert twin closely, he sees it. The true concern she has for Stefan. It is almost identical to the look Elena has been wearing since they first were in the gym.

"You care for him, more than a friend, don't you?" Niklaus eyes the girl standing before him.

"What are you talking about?" Lennox's eyebrows move together.

"You care for Stefan more than a friend." Niklaus doesn't give Lennox a chance to interrupt. "You love him."

"You're insane." Lennox responds coldly.

"But I'm right."

"Then prove it." Niklaus steps towards Stefan. "If you don't care about Stefan, you wouldn't care if I made him turn off his emotions."

Lennox grits her teeth as she steps between Stefan and Niklaus. "I don't care about Stefan but I do care about my sister."

"Niklaus, I'm here, take me. Please leave Stefan alone." Elena pleads from behind them. Lennox looks over Niklaus' shoulder at her.

"Move, Gilbert." Niklaus's eyes don't leave Lennox. She hesitates but squares her shoulders daring to stand her ground.

"Make me."

Lennox expects his first attack and deflects it with no trouble. She lands a single punch on his stomach before Niklaus grabs her by the shoulders and tosses her across the cafeteria. Lennox rolls off the lunch table she landed on and struggles to get to her feet. Her back aches as she stands up straight. Before she can fully recover, Niklaus clutches a cluster of her curls in his hands and rams her head into a nearby lunch table. The crunch of Lennox's nose echoes through the cafeteria. She forces her eyes open and sees that Niklaus is standing over her. She rolls over onto her back as she wipes off the blood running down her face with her sleeve.

"Do you give up?" Niklaus's face is smug as if he's already won. Lennox pushes herself up onto her feet and tosses her hair behind her ear.

"I was trained to never give up." Lennox's lips turn upward in a small smile.

Lennox lifts one of her feet off the floor and kicks Niklaus in the chest. Caught off guard, he stumbles back a couple steps. Niklaus speeds in front of her and hits her over the head with a seat from one of the lunch tables. Lennox hadn't even noticed he had taken the seat. Her balance falters but she stays on her feet. He hits her again and Lennox has to lean against a table in order to keep standing. Niklaus breaks the seat against the floor so it splinters into several pieces. He snatches her neck and turns her around in front of him. He presses one end of the seat fragments to her neck causing Lennox to remain still. The wooden seat will affect her if he pushes it into her neck.

"Now, Stefan, let's try this again." Niklaus lets out a deep breath. "Turn. It. Off."

"Stefan…" Elena's shaky voice carries through the cafeteria.

"Turn it off or I will kill her." Niklaus presses down on the makeshift weapon making it pierce her skin. The blood trickles down her neck slowly. "Do it!"

"Don't do it, Stefan." Lennox mutters quietly.

"I will kill her." Niklaus pauses. "Slowly and painfully."

"Don't do this Niklaus." Lennox can see the tear fall down her sisters cheek as Elena begs.

"This is your last chance. Turn it off!" Niklaus shouts. Stefan hesitates, the confusion evident in his facial expression.

Niklaus pushes the seat fragment halfway into Lennox's neck. She can't stop the cry of pain from escaping her lips as she feels the wood move farther into her.

"I'll do it." Stefan shouts. Niklaus lets go of Lennox's neck and advances on Stefan. Lennox drops to her knees and yanks the weapon out of her throat. Elena runs to her sister's side and presses a napkin over the healing wound. The twins watch as Niklaus compels Stefan.

"What did you do?" Elena asks as Niklaus steps back from Stefan.

"I fixed him. But I think a test run is in order." Niklaus goes behind Elena and picks her up off the floor. He pulls one side of her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her neck. "Perhaps you would need a drink… from the doppelgangers neck?"

Stefan runs at Elena and sinks his fangs into her neck. Lennox staggers to her feet and pulls Stefan off her sister. He snarls at her as she defends Elena. Her head is still throbbing from Niklaus' blows and her back is still aching from being thrown but she pushes all the pain aside.

"That's enough fighting for one night, kids." Niklaus chuckles lightly as he waves a small cup in front of Lennox. She can see that it's blood inside the cup.

"Take Elena to the hospital so she can make a full donation." Niklaus tells Stefan.

"Why do you need her blood?" Lennox questions.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Niklaus snaps Lennox's neck before she can asks any more questions. Elena gasps as she watches her twin fall to the floor dead for the second time in one night.

"Was that necessary?" Elena turns to Niklaus.

"The faster your sister learns to stop interfering, the better." Niklaus tells the older Gilbert twin. "Get her to the hospital, Stefan."

* * *

Damon parks the car in the school parking lot. Bonnie had texted him that it was the last place she had seen Elena. He checks the gymnasium and several classrooms before making his way to the cafeteria. When he sees Elena lying on the floor unconscious, he rushes to her side. Damon pulls her head onto his lap and moves her hair out of her face. When he doesn't hear a heartbeat, he starts to panic. Elena can't be dead. Niklaus needed her alive.

"Elena. Wake up. Open your eyes." Damon runs his hand over cheek lightly. "Please, wake up."

Lennox's eyes flutter open slowly as she starts to wake up. She groans as the pain continues to surge through her body. Damon helps her get into a sit up position as she rubs one side of her temple. A bit of confusion lingers when he still doesn't hear Elena's heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks. He keeps a supportive hand on the small of Elena's back as she runs her hand through her hair.

"I'm…" Lennox looks at the person who woke her up. She jumps up and speeds away from him when she sees who it is. "Damon…"

"What's wrong?" Damon looks at her skeptically.

"I doubt you remember me…" Lennox tries to control the anger rising inside of her. "But I remember you."

"Elena, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not Elena. I'm her twin sister, Lennox. You know, the one you killed." Lennox grabs Damon by the throat and slams him against the closest wall.

"It's nice to see you again." Damon jokes but Lennox doesn't find it funny.

She vamps out and bites into his neck. She hasn't run into a vampire she could drink from in several days. Once the blood quenches her thirst she shoves her hand into his chest. Her fingers wrap around his heart as he squirms under her hold. Lennox has been waiting for a chance to get revenge on the person who took everything away from her. The only thing stopping her from ripping his heart out of his chest is Stefan. Loosing his brother might not affect him with his emotions off, but it will eventually. Lennox pulls her hand out of his chest and bashes Damon's head into the wall. He lets out an audible groan as he slumps to the floor.

"It's nice to see you again too." Lennox says under her breath as she wipes off her bloodied hand with a napkin. She strides out of the cafeteria without an ounce of remorse. Damon deserves everything she throws at him.

* * *

A wave of panic fills Elena as she realizes where she is. The machine she is hooked up to beeps periodically. An older woman walks into the room and seems to be checking her vitals.

"Where am I?" Elena asks groggily.

"You're in the hospital. You're friend Stefan dropped you off." The nurse answers happily.

"I need to get out of here." Elena tries to sit up in the bed but she's too weak.

"You need to stay here. You've lost a lot of blood." The nurse points to the blood bag next to Elena.

"Are you taking my blood?" Elena questions the nurse.

"You're friend Niklaus said it is very important" The nurse starts to explain. Elena turns in the hospital bed, trying to break free but the nurse injects her with a sedative.

"It's better if you don't fight it. You need all the energy and rest you can get." The nurse tells her calmly. The nurse's friendly smile is the last thing Elena sees before everything goes dark.

Lennox tucks her chin to her chest as the nurse walks out of the room. Once the nurse is out of sight Lennox sneaks into the hospital room. She moves over to the bed and unhooks her sister from the beeping machine. Elena's eyes fight to stay open as Lennox picks her sister off the bed. She carries her out of the hospital without anyone noticing and she lays Elena down in the back of her car. Lennox takes the familiar way home making sure to drive above the speed limit.

Alaric opens the door after Lennox knocks the toe of her foot against it several times. He moves out of the way so the younger twin can carry Elena upstairs to her room. Lennox lays Elena down and sits on the edge of the bed. She rests her hand on top of her sisters lightly.

_"I can't sleep." Elena turns over to face her sister. Lennox rubs her eyes as she sighs quietly. Caroline and Bonnie are sprawled out on the floor still sleeping. The eight-year-old twins fit comfortably in the bed._

"_Why not?" Lennox smiles at Elena to assure her that she isn't angry._

"_I'm scared for tomorrow." Elena whispers embarrassed._

"_Why are you scared to go to Disneyland?" Lennox has to stop herself from giggling._

"_I'm not scared to go to Disneyland. I'm scared to go on the roller coaster." Elena explains. Lennox purses her lips and takes her sisters hand in hers._

"_I'll sit next to you and if you ever get scared, just hold my hand, okay." Lennox shows her. "It's what mom did the first time I rode it."_

"_Did it work?" Elena's eyes light up with curiosity._

"_Yes. I felt safe." Lennox tells Elena. "I'll always be there to make sure you feel safe when you're scared."_

"_Thank you, Lennox." Elena smiles happily. Lennox can see that all the fear has vanished from her twin's eyes._

"_Now, go to sleep or the only problem you'll have tomorrow is not being able to keep your eyes open." Lennox jokes. Elena rolls onto her back but doesn't release her sisters hand._

"_I love you." Elena's tiny voice reaches Lennox's ears._

_Lennox doesn't hesitate to respond. "I love you too."_

"Make sure she drinks a lot of water." Lennox's eyes linger on her sister as Alaric walks into the room. "It will help her regain her strength."

"Elena told me what happened when you died." Alaric admits. "She didn't know the truth."

"I know. I always knew. I just needed someone to blame. I needed a reason as to how they could move on so quickly." Lennox shrugs. She gets up from the bed and walks down the stairs to the first floor.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asks as he follows her.

"Home."

"You should stay so you could be here when she wakes up." Alaric tries to convince Lennox to stay.

"She has you and Jeremy. That's good enough." Lennox shakes her head. She hates being in her old home. The memories of her parents and siblings are everywhere.

"Maybe, she just needs her sister for once." Alaric suggests.

"She'll be fine without me." Lennox opens the front door. "She's a strong girl."

Lennox leaves the house before Alaric can stop her. She practically runs to her car and speeds away from the house. She drives straight to Mikaels house which is only a few blocks from the Gilbert house. Lennox uses her own key to unlock the front door and steps inside.

"Mikael!" Lennox calls out. When she doesn't hear a response she calls him name again.

"Mikael!"

"What are you yelling for?" Mikael appears from the living room.

"It's Niklaus. He showed up at Senior Prank Night." Lennox informs the Original vampire.

"And how did that go?"

"He snapped my neck… twice." Lennox tells him not amused. "If you're going to kill him, then I would hurry. He's probably driving out of town as we speak."

"Don't worry about that. He'll get what he deserves in due time." Mikael says calmly.

"In due time?"

"You just have to be patient."

"Patience isn't one of my best traits." Lennox sighs.

****The next chapter will cover Smells Like Teen Spirit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and where you want the story to go. I would like at least two reviews before I update again. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Circle**

_"The new family has six children, most of them around your age." Tatia's father tells her gruffly. She knows that he's been working out in the field for most of the afternoon. He is usually grumpy after a long day working._

_"I could never imagine having five siblings." Tatia shakes her head lightly as she brings her food to her mouth._

_"You should introduce yourself to them. They seemed like a pleasant family and there aren't many other adolescents in the village." Georgi Petrova hands his daughter his empty plate. She places it on top of hers and carries it to the small pail in the corner of the room. She drops both of the plates into the water from the river_

_"Maybe I will." Tatia purses her lips. She is aware that her father has been trying to arrange a marriage for her for a couple of years. Most of the men in the community do not mind that she has already had a child by an unknown man. Tatia is the one to refuse all the prospects her father brings forward. She cannot help but feel a slight ting of hope at the word of a new family arriving in town._

_"If you are planning on doing it today, I would go know." Georgi calls over his shoulder. Tatia rises from her knees and dusts off the dirt that has gathered on her dress. She places a delicate kiss on her father's cheek before walking through the door of their small home._

_Outside the sun has already begun to set on the horizon. Tatia keeps a slow pace as she makes her way to the lot of empty houses at the edge of the village. Before her mother died, she had instilled in her daughter that a woman should never run to her destination. She takes a deep breath before knocking her knuckles against the new family's wooden house. Tatia flattens the front of her dress and parts her hair over her shoulders as she waits for the door to open. When a handsome man answers the door, her breath catches in her throat._

_"May I help you?" The man asks civilly after a few seconds of silence. Tatia regains her composure quickly._

_"Uh. Yes. I am Tatia Petrova." She smiles as she curtseys. "I am one of your neighbors. I just wanted to introduce myself."_

_"I'm Elijah Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you." The oldest Mikaelson nods his head once. He couldn't help but stare at Tatia. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever met._

Lennox shoves the picture into her journal and shuts the book. The picture always evokes a different memory from Lennox that she never personally experienced. She doesn't know why though and that bugs her. She tosses her head back so her hair falls away from her face. She stares at the blue sky for a moment before standing from the rock. She grabs her bag and drops the journal inside. Lennox pulls the strap onto her shoulders and turns on her heels. Her heart skips a beat when she nearly runs into Stefan.

"You scared the…" Lennox exclaims.

"I knew you would be here." Stefan cuts her sentence off. Lennox rolls her eyes and turns away from him. Stefan had taken her to the same spot in the woods after she first turned to try to teach her to hunt animals. She killed a deer within a couple of minutes, impressing her teacher.

"That's not why I came here." Lennox says as she starts to walk away from Stefan. She can hear his quiet footsteps following her.

"Of course it isn't." Stefan chuckles lightly.

"I know why I came here. But the question is, why did you?" Lennox calls over her shoulder. She continues to walk between the trees quickly, not slowing her pace for Stefan.

"To find you, Lennox. I wanted to ask you something." Stefan explains. Lennox stops and leans against a nearby tree. Stefan continues towards her until their faces are inches apart.

"And what is that?" Lennox tries to keep calm despite the anxious feeling Stefan's close proximity is giving her.

"I thought you would want to come with me on the first assignment Klaus gave me." Stefan shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Why the hell would I want to help that sick bastard?" Lennox squares her shoulders and straightens her back until it hurts.

"The assignment was to watch after your sister." Stefan pauses. "Which includes going back to school, something I think you have been dying to do."

Lennox eyes Stefan suspiciously; unsure of whether he's being truthful. After a second, the corners of her mouth move upward in a smirk. "I like the way you think."

* * *

Elena wraps her scarf around her neck making sure to cover the bite marks and pulls her hair out from under it. She hurries downstairs and into the kitchen. Alaric has already changed out of his work out clothes and is now making breakfast. Jeremy is sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down next to her brother silently.

"Are you feeling better?" Jeremy asks Elena.

"Yes. Just a little tired." Elena sighs silently.

"That's understandable." Alaric nods at Elena.

"Who brought me back last night?" Elena pauses. "I couldn't remember anything after I woke up in the hospital."

"It was Lennox. She nearly kicked down the door and then took you to your room." Alaric explains. Elena purses her lips as she thinks.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said that she's not angry with you nor Jeremy and that you were strong." Alaric lists the things Elena's twin sister had said.

"I need to get to school." Elena gets up from the counter and pulls her bag onto her shoulder. She pats Jeremy on the shoulder before continuing out of the kitchen. "I can't be late on the first day."

Elena drives to Caroline's house then Bonnie's before starting towards school. The three friends wanted to take on the first day of school together, from start to finish. Caroline and Bonnie both give her several skeptical looks before deciding to say something.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asks Elena quietly.

"I'm fine." Elena answers without hesitation as she turns into the school parking lot.

"Elena." Bonnie purses her lips. She knows when her best friend isn't all right.

"What?" Elena glances at Caroline and Bonnie. "I'm fine… really."

"No you're not. You know that you don't have to put up a strong front around us." Caroline assures her best friend. Elena hesitates to respond.

"What can I say? My twin sister, who I thought was dead, suddenly came back into my life. Stefan just turned off his emotions and I really have no idea what the next few days hold." Elena lets out a deep breath as she turns off the car.

"Do you know if Lennox is coming to school?" Bonnie questions. Elena shakes her head slowly.

"I don't think so. The entire town went to her funeral." Elena opens her door and steps out. Caroline and Bonnie meet her by the hood of her car. "I just don't want to think about it for one day. If that's possible."

"Here we are. We're officially seniors." Caroline faces the school wearing a light smile.

"I think we're supposed to feel more empowered." Bonnie folds her arms over her chest.

"Prank night was kind of a bust. But we just need to accept it and move on." Caroline instructs. She doesn't want what happened the night before to ruin the first day of their senior year.

"You're right. Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on this otherwise amazing day?" Caroline exclaims. The three friends start walking towards the school together. Elena drops back a couple steps.

"It's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school Junior year." Elena bites her lip as she realizes how much has changed in one year.

"You win." Caroline faces Elena.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie gives Elena a sad look.

"I have to be here. I have to move on. A new year, a new life." Elena sighs. She walks past her friends and they follow closely behind her.

* * *

Lennox opens the car door and steps out confidently. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and closes the car door behind her. She looks over the top of the car at Stefan who is already walking towards the school. Lennox catches up with him quickly and matches his pace. Whenever their arms brush, she feels a slight rush of electricity move through her. She does her best to ignore the constant urge to be closer to Stefan.

"Elena's not going to be happy you're here." Lennox clutches the strap of her bag and glances at Stefan. She can sense the eyes fixated on the their backs.

"I don't care." Stefan replies frigidly.

"Right. No emotions." Lennox sighs silently. Stefan looks down at her for a second with a smug grin on his lips. The duo continues into the school side by side, ignoring the constant stares.

"There's Elena." Stefan mutters under his breath. Lennox looks up and her eyes instantly land on her twin sister coming out of the bathroom. She faces Stefan and places a light hand on his chest.

"Can I talk to her first?" Lennox asks quietly.

"Why?" Stefan's face remains unchanged.

"Because she's my sister and I didn't tell her that I was coming to school." Lennox explains quickly. Stefan sighs and turns without responding. Lennox stares after him for a second.

"Ass." Lennox mumbles after a justified eye roll.

"I heard that." Stefan faces Lennox but continues walking. Lennox smiles and places a hand on her hip.

"I wanted you to." Lennox spins on her toes, her hair fanning out around her. She stops her hand from flying over her heart when she comes face to face with Elena.

"Elena." Lennox catches her breath quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Elena grabs her sister's arm and pulls her behind a few lockers, trying to get some privacy.

"I'm coming back to school." Lennox tells her.

"Everybody thinks your dead, Lennox." Elena pauses. "You can't just suddenly show up at school."

"Don't worry about that. I have a back up story." Lennox smiles knowingly. She had come up with the excuse of how she could still be alive on the way to school.

"What is it?" Elena throws a skeptical look at her sister.

Lennox tells her sister the reason she had come up with as to why she has been "dead" for over a year. Elena agrees to spread around that Lennox' body had been wrongly identified, which had been true, and that she was really found a couple days after the funeral then sent to a therapy center out of state to help her recover from her tragic experience.

Lennox starts past her sister but turns back after a couple short steps. "Oh. I would keep an eye out for Stefan."

"What?" Elena's eyes grow wide with concern.

"He's here on an assignment from Niklaus." Lennox folds her arms over her chest.

"He's here at school?"

"Yes and he's going to come looking for you soon." Lennox watches her sister's expression turn from scared to angry.

"Where is he?"

"He took off in that direction." Lennox gestures behind Elena who seems to debate on which way to go next. "I have to go compel myself a schedule now."

"I'll go with you." Elena hurries to catch up with her twin. She knows that Lennox might be helpful if she runs into Stefan.

Lennox doesn't object to Elena walking with her to the front office. She just isn't sure if Elena really wants to be seen with her at the moment. Once again everybody they pass in the hallway give a couple seconds of their lives to stare intently at Lennox and Elena. Lennox ignores it easily but Elena seems to shy away from the idea of being the center of the attention.

"Wait here." Lennox doesn't look at Elena before walking into the office. Elena gawks after her sister but doesn't follow.

A couple minutes later Lennox comes out of the office with a schedule in hand. Elena falls into step next to her. The older Gilbert twin realizes how familiar it feels to be walking around with her sister.

"First period hasn't even started and you two are already best friends again." Lennox doesn't turn to stare at Stefan like Elena. She doesn't break her step as she holds her schedule over her shoulder. Stefan takes it out of her hand a second later.

"What do you know? We have all five classes together." Lennox can hear the smirk Stefan is wearing.

"I'm guessing that isn't by accident."

"And is it an coincidence that you have the same schedule as Elena?" Stefan questions the younger Gilbert twin.

"You didn't compel yourself into my classes. You compelled yourself into Elena's." It isn't a guess; Lennox knows it's a fact.

"Are you working for Niklaus too?" Elena stares at her twin. Lennox scoffs and peers over at Elena.

"Hell no. I'm just here to have fun… and to make sure Klaus' underling doesn't do anything stupid." Lennox adds the last part as an afterthought.

"You think I'm going to kill her?" Stefan chuckles.

"No." Lennox glances over her shoulder. "I know that you will do whatever Niklaus asks."

"Niklaus isn't in town. He can't give me too many new instructions." Stefan mutters quietly. Elena barely catches his words.

"Where did he go?" Elena's curiosity peaks.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. All I know is that I need to keep you safe." Stefan falls into step next to Elena. She rolls her eyes and widens her stride. Lennox smiles at her sister's defiance.

"Look, Stefan." Lennox turns to Stefan. "I respect your uncontrollable desire to obey your masters every command but you can trust Elena with me for now."

Stefan's face remains the same during an extended pause. "Fine. I'll see you two in History."

Lennox lets out a deep breath as Stefan walks away. She no longer has to focus on ignoring the odd feelings Stefan gives her. Elena clears her throat after letting Lennox watch Stefan for a second.

"This is going to be a very long day." Lennox smiles at her sister. Elena's face contorts with conflicting reactions. Her lips end up forming an unsure smile.

* * *

Heartbeats. That's all Lennox can focus on during class. Especially when the teacher tells them to read quietly. The only thing filling the silence is the sound of blood pumping through the many living teenagers surrounding Lennox. She tries to focus on her breathing then her book then her desk but nothing fully pulls her attention away from the couple dozen human blood bags sitting around her.

Lennox has been off of human blood for at least seven months. Mikael had taught her how to sustain her hunger on vampire blood. It was easy to ignore the thirst for human blood when there were no living beings around. But sitting in a small classroom with almost all humans is becoming overwhelming for the younger Gilbert twin. Lennox keeps her breathing as even as possible, focusing on every working muscle. She can't hurt anybody. Not today and not here.

Her body stiffens when she feels the hot breath on the back of her ear. Stefan had taken the seat directly behind her as the first period bell had rung, not giving her enough time to relocate. Lennox and Elena didn't have to look at each other or even make a sound to know that they agreed to ignore Stefan. Twin telepathy actually comes in handy sometimes.

"I have a blood bag in my backpack." Lennox almost missed Stefan's muffled words. She feels the muscles in her back go rigid in response to his nearness. She shakes it off quickly.

"No, thank you." Lennox mutters under her breath. Only another vampire would be able to make out her sentence.

"Come on. How long has it been since you've tasted human blood?" Stefan questions, his breath still hot on Lennox's neck.

"Not long enough." Lennox catches a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of Elena watching the two vampires.

"I was so relieved when I could finally drink real blood again. The animal junk was getting boring." Stefan's voice rises slightly. He doesn't care if anyone hears us.

"Will you shut up?" Lennox finally spins around in her seat. Stefan leans back with a smug grin and crosses his arms over his chest. Lennox can't help but scowl at him.

The bell signaling the end of first period couldn't come soon enough. Lennox was out of the room and halfway down the hall by the time the rest of the class had finished packing up. She didn't need vampire speed. She has always been quick on her feet.

"Lennox!" She recognizes the voice immediately and turns on her heels, already wearing a smile. Bonnie hurries down the hallway to close the gap between them. Lennox doesn't even think about stopping her best friend from hugging her. She knows she needs it. She wants it.

"Bonnie!" Lennox wraps her arms around her friend. They embrace for a while before Lennox finally releases. They had only seen each other momentarily the night before. They hadn't had time for a complete welcome home greeting.

"Elena told me everything." Bonnie smiles. "You're still fearless, taking on Klaus like that."

"Not fearless. I just have nothing to lose… unlike Elena." Lennox shrugs knowingly. The truth doesn't bother her. She's accepted it.

"That's not true anymore." Bonnie shakes her head lightly. "I mean now that you're back…"

"Now that I'm back everything can just return to normal?" Lennox pauses to give Bonnie a chance to respond. She continues when her friend seems to be at a loss for words. "We both know that won't happen."

Lennox and Bonnie start to walk down the hall slowly, side by side. After almost two years of stunted growth, Lennox still towers over Bonnie by at least a half foot.

"I'm not saying it will be just like freshman or sophomore year. I'm just saying that… we're all together again. You, Elena, me, Matt, even Caroline and Tyler. It will be sort of like old times."

"Caroline and I are vampires, you're a witch, Tyler is a hybrid, and Elena and Matt are fighting day and night to stay human." Lennox tosses her hair over her shoulder. "It will be nothing like old times."

"You never know." Bonnie shrugs. Lennox remembers that Bonnie was always the optimistic one of the group.

"Well, if there is one thing I've learned over the years its that anything can happen in Mystic Falls." Lennox's smile drops off her lips.

_Stefan drops to his knees next to the girls body as he examines the bruising that is already starting to appear on her neck. He listens for any sign of life but there is no heartbeat. His fingers trace her jawbone lightly as he takes in her uncanny resemblance to Katherine. Stefan had been keeping an eye on the girl and her twin sister for a week now. While the sisters were identical twins, this one carried herself more like Katherine._

_The noise from the Mystic Grill causes Stefan to focus on the dead girl in front of him. He had been to late to save her from Damon. Stefan knows that he has to leave before someone discovers the body with him standing over her. He brushes a curl away from her face, running his fingers over the bruise as he does so. Stefan lets out an audible sigh and stands up straight. He stares at the girl for a moment longer. He shoves his hands into his pocket and forces his curiosity away. Stefan walks down the street hoping to not run into his brother._

_"Ugh."_

_Stefan turns towards the only person who could've made the noise. The girl, who he had thought of as dead, is now stirring slowly. Her eyes are still closed but her hands are feeling around for a clue. Stefan speeds to her side and picks her up off the floor. She was dead. Now she's alive. There is only one explanation he can think of and Stefan is praying he is wrong._

_"What is your name?" Stefan asks the barely unconscious girl._

_She lets out a pain filled groan before answering quietly. "Lennox Gilbert."_

_"You'll be okay, Lennox." Stefan assures her as he tucks her closer to his chest and speeds away from the Mystic Grill. He knows that there is only one reason that Damon's choking didn't kill Lennox Gilbert. Stefan runs home and takes her the first empty bedroom, Damon's._

_Stefan sets semi-conscious girl on the bed and pulls the blanket up to her chin. Lennox mutter a thank you before her breathing slows. Stefan watches her sleep until his feet start to hurt. All he can do now is wait and hope for a miracle that this girl hasn't drunken vampire blood anytime soon._

* * *

Lennox leans against her locker as she purses her lips. Half way through the day and she already feels like giving up and going home. Stefan being in all of her classes hasn't been too fun. Elena's made the day a little more bearable though. Lennox likes being back in school with her twin. She would never say it out loud, but she's missed her twin more than she could ever imagine.

"Lennox." Lennox goes rigid when she looks up to see Tyler standing a couple feet away from her.

"Tyler." Lennox squeaks. She clears her throat to gain some volume. "Hey."

_Lennox and Tyler walk hand in hand across the school's front lawn. Elena and Matt are walking together next to Lennox. Both of the twins have smiles plastered on their face as they talk about what had happened at cheerleading practice. The boys listen in on their conversation since they were too busy at football practice to see the altercation._

_"She knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Lennox shrugs._

_"Apparently not. She practically took Macy's head off with the pom pom." Elena shakes her head._

_"Well, being replaced as captain has got to be hard on anybody." Lennox points out._

_"We got to go. My mom is taking us to get new cleats." Tyler starts to slow down. Lennox turns to her boyfriend._

_"Come-on." Lennox groans. "I thought we were going out."_

_"Tomorrow, I promise." Tyler leans down and plants a quick kiss on her lips._

_"Fine." Lennox steals one more kiss before Tyler walks away with Matt. Elena steps closer to her sister and watches her for a moment._

_"You love him, don't you?" Elena smiles at her sister's evident happiness._

_"I really do." Lennox returns her sisters smile. They lock arms and start towards the usual spot their mother usually picks them up._

"Caroline told me you were back." Tyler takes a slow step towards Lennox. She holds her ground but is tempted to just turn and run. Tyler was her first love, her first kiss, her first time, her first everything. They share a past.

"I was going to talk to you as soon as we could get a moment alone." Lennox pauses. "So I could explain everything."

"Caroline told me the cover story incase you didn't want me to know the truth." Tyler assures her. Lennox takes a deep breath and nods her head towards the closest school exit. She would miss some of her fourth period, but she could fix that later.

Tyler follows Lennox outside to the loading area in the back of the school. She leads him out to the spot they used to make out during freshman year. Tyler leans against the brick wall and Lennox starts to pace in front of him. She has to figure out the best way to tell him that she chose to leave and not come back. But then again maybe there isn't a best way.

"I'm guessing you weren't kidnapped and burnt to death." Tyler clenches his teeth. He wants the truth. He deserves the truth.

"No." Lennox bites her lip. "Do you remember that one night that we were supposed to go to the movies and I stood you up? I told you I had to go to a funeral after I disappeared for a few days."

"Yes." Tyler nods as he recalls the memory.

"The truth is that I was killed that night… with vampire blood in my system." Lennox waits for Tyler to respond.

"You're a vampire?" Tyler takes two strides towards Lennox, closing the gap between them.

"Yes. I've been living as a vampire for almost two years now."

"Since the beginning of sophomore year?" Lennox answers with a quick nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't know about the existence of the supernatural world around you. No one did."

When Tyler doesn't say anything, Lennox fills the silence. "I loved you Tyler, I loved a lot of people in this town and that's why I left."

"To protect the people you love." Tyler understands the concept. Lennox takes his hand in hers and they impulsively move closer so they're chests are touching.

"I wasn't in control of my hunger and I couldn't risk it. Even the thought of hurting you or Elena or Jeremy or Bonnie was terrifying." Lennox mutters as she searches Tyler's eyes for a sign that he believes her. Tyler's free hand lifts slowly towards her face but he stops himself. He loves Caroline. But he loved Lennox. He didn't get to say goodbye or get closure even. Tyler thought she had died and that was the end of it.

"Now you're in control?"

"I only drink from vampires. Human blood is very addicting for me." Lennox admits calmly.

"What about us? What are we supposed to do?" Tyler's eyes are still locked on Lennox's.

"You're in love with Caroline, Tyler. Our love was different; it was just puppy dog love. And what you're feeling right now." Lennox places a light hand on Tyler's chest. "Are just all the memories rushing back."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Lennox guarantees. She breaks all contact with Tyler. The tiny butterflies she gets around Tyler isn't like the fire and electricity she feels rush through her body when she's around Stefan.

"We should get back to class." Tyler says after a moment of stillness. Lennox smiles as she nods her head. They walk side-by-side back to the school exit. They jump down onto the table then down onto the floor. Tyler and Lennox say a quick goodbye before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Lennox." Caroline waves her hand in front of her friends face. "Hello?"

"What?" Lennox's attention gets drawn back to the lunch table she's sitting at with her sister and friends.

"You're coming tonight right?" Caroline repeats the question.

"Where?"

"The Back to School Party." Bonnie clarifies. Lennox looks at her twin and Elena figures out what she's asking without having to say a word.

"I already promised I would go." Elena shrugs. Lennox sighs and runs her tongue over her lips.

"Fine." She shrugs. Caroline smiles happily and keeps eating.

"Are you going?" Lennox directs the question at Matt. He looks up from his food for a second to shake his head.

"Maybe. I have to work." He answers. Lennox turns to Bonnie.

"And you?"

"Of course. Caroline wouldn't let me miss it." Bonnie smiles.

"You?" Lennox peers around Caroline so she can see Tyler.

"I'm going." Tyler wraps his arm around Caroline. She smiles happily at him. Bonnie and Matt excuse themselves to go to the library to study for a math test.

"So it's all six of us together again?" Lennox specifies.

"And Damon." Elena keeps her eyes on her food. "He's Stefan's…"

"Damon Salvatore?" Lennox drops her fork onto her tray.

"You know about him?" Caroline questions. Both her and Elena are confused as to how Lennox could have heard about Damon.

"Yes." Lennox tries to think of an excuse. "Stefan told mentioned him."

"Have you met him?" Elena stares at her twin.

"Last night. He came to the school looking for you." Lennox explains. She had met him once before but if she told that story, she'd have to tell Elena what Damon did to her. She can tell Elena cares for the other Salvatore brother and she doesn't want to risk hurting her sister.

"He did?" Elena seems shocked.

"It took some convincing to get him to believe me that I would make sure you were okay." Lennox folds her arms and leans against the table. "He cares about you."

"Yeah. And so does Stefan." Caroline chirps in. Lennox realizes that she's team Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan doesn't have any emotions." Lennox reminds Caroline.

"He turned them off temporarily. When he turns them back on, he'll go right back to loving Elena."

"You don't know that." Elena mutters visibly upset.

"He will." Lennox takes her twins hand. "He showed how much he truly loves you when he fought the compulsion."

"I just want the old Stefan back." Elena sighs.

"Everybody does." Lennox whispers to herself. She knows Caroline is the only one to catch her words when she peers over at her.

* * *

The hallways are completely empty not even two minutes after the bell rings. The click of Lennox's heels echo as she walks through the hall. She stops by her locker to drop off her textbook before starting out of the school. She has to walk past the locker room to get to her car.

"Lennox! Oh my god. I am so happy to see you right now." Caroline hurries over to the brunette vampire with a large smile on her lips.

"Is everything okay?" Lennox laughs lightly.

"No. Do you know Rebekah Mikaelson? She's Niklaus' sister." Caroline pauses just long enough for Lennox to nod. "Well, there is an open spot on the cheer team and she's after it. Do you think you could do me a huge favor and pick up your pom-poms again?"

"Why is there an open spot on the team?"

"Dana died last night." Caroline whispers incase there are prying ears. Lennox stares at her confused.

"No. I stopped Klaus from killing her and Chad." Lennox shakes her head.

"Somehow he managed to get rid of them anyways." Caroline's eyes drop to the floor.

"I haven't cheered since the beginning of sophomore year." Lennox bites her lip.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you can still shout the cheers and you've maintained your flexibility, you'll be fine." Caroline smiles. "Please, Lennox."

"Fine." Caroline grabs Lennox's hand not giving her a chance to rethink her decision. She grabs her hand and leads her to the locker room.

_Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Lennox grasp each others hand so they're standing in a single file line. They all exchange nervous glances as they approach the paper taped to the locker room door. When they can read the names on the list, they hurry to find their own names. Bonnie is the first one to jump with excitement, then Caroline, then the Gilbert twins. They all pull each other into a group hug, smiles plastered on their faces._

"_I knew we would all make it!" Caroline squeals._

"_This year is going to be so much fun." Elena says with certainty as the group hug breaks up. Caroline and Bonnie lock arms and start towards the parking lot._

"_You okay?" Elena turns to Lennox when she doesn't budge._

"_I'm fine." Lennox assures her sister. "I just can't believe that we're finally freshman in high school."_

"_I know. It seemed like just yesterday we were playing hide and seek in the backyard." Elena reminisces. "High school is going to go by so fast."_

"_You have no idea." Lennox smiles. Elena and Lennox lock arms like Caroline and Bonnie and hurry to meet up with them._

Lennox and Caroline emerges with Lennox wearing some of Caroline's back up work out clothes. They walk down to the football field together and Lennox prepares herself to deal with Rebekah. Lennox hopes Rebekah wont make it too hard for her.

"I don't know. Caroline has to make the final decision." Maria smiles at Rebekah whose patience seems to be wearing thin.

"We already have someone that can fill the position perfectly. Sorry, Rebekah." Caroline plasters on a fake smile.

"Who?" Rebekah glares at her.

"Lennox." Caroline gestures. "She's already been on the team before."

"Don't you have to see us both try out?" Rebekah throws an angry look at Lennox.

"No. I'm captain. I decide what's best for the team and right now, it's Lennox." Caroline smiles. Rebekah lets out a deep breath before turning on her heels and making a haste retreat.

"This is going to be so much fun having you on the team again." Caroline faces Lennox. Lennox returns the blonde's pleased smile.

"Totally." Lennox says unsure. She did want her old life back, cheering was part of that.

* * *

The night air nips at Lennox's bare shoulders causing her to pull on her jacket. She leans against the tree next to her and looks around for her twin or any of her friends. Elena and Caroline were supposed to meet her there about ten minutes ago. She's usually the one running late.

"Lennox." Elena grabs her sister's arm and pulls her towards the school. Lennox tries to figure out what her twin is doing but Elena ignores her. Elena pulls her all the to the school and into Alaric's classroom. Caroline, Damon, and Alaric are all standing around the room quietly.

"What's going on here?" Lennox eyes everyone, but her gaze lingers on Damon. She has to force herself to ignore the urge to strangle him again.

"We're devising a plan and Elena thought you should be here." Damon answers. Lennox throws him a fierce look.

"A plan for what?" Lennox places a hand on her hip.

"To trap Stefan until we find a way to break Klaus' hold on him." Damon responds. Lennox lets out a deep breath and purposely turns to Elena to direct the next question at her.

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"I'm going to lure Stefan away from the bonfire and Alaric is going to sedate him with vervain. Caroline is going to prepare the forbes jail cell so we can keep him there until we figure everything out." Elena lays out her plan.

"Can't Bonnie just do a spell?" Lennox questions.

"I want to keep her out of it." Elena leans against Alaric's desk.

"You guys are forgetting about Rebekah. Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon sits back on the windowsill.

"Which is why it is your job to keep her away." Elena turns to the older Salvatore brother.

"How? She's an Original vampire and the last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon points out.

"So, then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena shrugs.

"We might have better luck finding the daggers." Alaric chimes in. Lennox doesn't muffle her laugh.

"You ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon asks.

"Doubtful." Lennox realizes she might grow to like Elena and Jeremy's new parental guardian.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler walks into the classroom behind Lennox. They exchange an awkward smile as he falls into place next to Caroline. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your moms vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena folds her arms over her chest.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler tells them.

"Why not?" Caroline throws a confused look at her boyfriend.

"Trust me, Tyler. It's in his best interest." Elena assures him.

"But it's not in Klaus'."

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler." Caroline reminds him. "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?"

"Great." Lennox puckers her lips as if she's tasted something sour. Mikael had told her about being sired but he said it was very rare.

"What?" Alaric looks over at her. She takes a step towards the desk as Caroline continues to grill Tyler.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroine. I owe him everything."

"Oh boy." Damon pushes himself off the windowsill. Lennox knows that he must have realized the same thing as her.

"Can we cool it on the commentary, please?" Caroline spins around to face her friends.

"What is going on?" Elena inquires wearily. Lennox wraps her fingers around the vervain dart on the desk slowly.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler turns around and takes a couple steps towards the door. Lennox speeds behind him and pushes the dart into his neck. Tyler drops to the floor a second later.

"What are you doing?" Caroline rushes past Lennox and drops to her knees next to Tyler.

"He's been sired." Damon answers.

"What?" Alaric throws him a bewildered look.

"Sired. Feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him." Lennox clarifies. She tosses the vervain dart to Alaric.

"Loyal how?" Elena stares at Tyler's limp body.

"He seeks acceptance from his master. It's really rare but maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon eyes Tyler as well.

"How do we fix him?" Caroline looks up for an answer.

"Get a new boyfriend." Lennox responds as she steps over Tyler's body. She starts down the hall without looking back. She hears the footsteps following closely behind her. The voice belonging to the person surprises her.

"Good job back there with Tyler." Damon compliments. "You noticed before I did."

"That's cause I'm smarter than you." Lennox quickens her pace as she tries to put more space between herself and Damon.

"That's possible." Damon forces out the sentence.

Lennox stops short when she grasps what Damon is trying to do. As Elena's twin sister he knows that Lennox is very important to her. And Lennox is one of the two people who know that Damon is the one who killed her. He doesn't want to give Elena any reason to start hating him, not now. He wants Lennox's forgiveness and possibly a promise.

Lennox turns on her heels and flashes a knowing smile at Damon. She grabs him by the neck and picks him up off the floor easily. She slams him against the wall with her full power behind it. Damon grunts as his head hits the wall and his air supply starts to get cut off.

"I know you love Elena. And I love her too. She's my twin sister and I would never do anything to purposely hurt her." Lennox pauses but squeezes down even harder on his neck. "That is the_ only_ thing keeping me from telling her the truth."

"I'm going to pretend to tolerate you and even like you at times. But do not mistaken that for my forgiveness." Lennox releases Damon. "Because I will never forgive you. Ever."

Lennox walks away from Damon before he can say anything. She's only putting up with him for Elena. Lennox knows that if Elena found out the truth she would do the noble thing and cut Damon out of her life for killing her sister, for being the reason she became a vampire. But her twin has already lost Stefan; it would be hard for her to let go of Damon too.

Lennox doesn't care about Damon at all but unfortunately, Elena does. And she just wants her sister to be truly happy for once, no matter who gives it to her.

****I know this chapter was kind of boring but I promise the next one will be better. Please review, follow, and favorite. I love reading your comments and what you think about the story. It means so much to me. I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. It will probably be up next Sunday. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash and Dust**

_Lennox watches the dark haired man standing before her. Stefan doesn't need to give an introduction. She knows who he is. Damon Salvatore is the one who snapped her neck._

_"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan steps between Lennox and his brother, afraid of what either of them might do._

_"I came to say goodbye. But while I'm here, I might as well throw in an apology." Damon looks over Stefan's shoulder at the newborn vampire._

_"I don't want your apology." Lennox says through her teeth as uncontrollable anger surges through her body._

_"I didn't know…" Damon starts. Lennox speeds around Stefan before he can stop her and comes face to face with Damon._

_"Exactly. You didn't know. But now you do and I can tell that you don't care." Lennox blinks away the forming tears. "You don't care that you just ruined my life."_

_"Lennox…" Stefan places a light hand on her shoulder. Lennox shrugs it off quickly._

_"Don't, Stefan. He needs to hear this." Lennox keeps her eyes on Damon. "You took everything from me when you snapped my neck. I hate you with every fiber of my being, Damon."_

_"I gave you immortality. You get to stay young and beautiful forever." Damon sneers. "You should be thanking me."_

_Lennox doesn't hesitate to punch Damon in the face. She caught him off guard so he doesn't react in time to stop her fist from making contact with his cheek. The power behind the punch causes Damon to loose his balance but he regains it quickly. His hand flies up to hit Lennox but Stefan grabs it just before it makes contact._

_"That's enough." Stefan pushes Damon's fist away. "You should go."_

_"This is my house too, brother." Damon stands his ground._

_"And Lennox's, temporarily." Stefan stares down his brother as Lennox takes his hand in hers on impulse. Stefan glances at her out of the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to Damon. "Just go, Damon."_

_"You're choosing her over me just like Katherine." Damon mutters as he turns towards the door._

_"She's not Katherine." Stefan responds._

_"Take another look, brother." Damon gestures. "She is Katherine."_

_Damon ambles out of the house after a short silence. Once the door closes Stefan faces Lennox again. She releases his hand even though she doesn't want to._

_"Who's Katherine?" Lennox asks quietly. Stefan purses his lips as he tries to decide where to start._

Lennox sways back and forth as she walks through the trees. She looses her footing several times but continues towards the football field. She drinks the rest of the beer she's been holding since she left the bonfire behind. Lennox hears her cup hit a tree after she tosses it away from her. The football field comes into view a couple seconds later.

As she saunters up the bleachers, her heels make a repeat click against the metal. Lennox goes more than halfway up the football stands and sprawls out over a random row. Her eyes settle on the stars above her and she lets her mind wander.

Lennox gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears footsteps coming from a ways away. She doesn't bother raising her head to see who it is. No one could change her indifferent mood that the alcohol had put her in. She runs her fingers over the metal bench below her.

The smell is what alerts her to who is watching her. She finally sighs and glances at him. It's just long enough to see Stefan standing towards the bottom of the bleachers with his hands shoved into his pockets. Lennox turns her eyes back towards the sky after the two second stare down.

"Elena and I would lay on our backyard for hours, watching day turn into night." Lennox pauses to laugh lightly. "She would name all the consolations and I'd just sit and listen."

"You should get back to the party." Stefan suggests.

"Why? So you can keep an eye on me? I thought you were Elena's watchdog." Lennox lifts her head to glance at Stefan.

"Elena passed out. I'm taking her home. I thought I might as well kill two birds with one stone." Stefan shrugs. Lennox realizes that Elena's attempts at distracting him had failed. She knows that it would be smart to take the plan into her own hands. But she really doesn't want to deal with Stefan right now.

"But the party just started, Stefan." Lennox sits up happily and pushes herself to her feet. She lets the alcohol stirring in her stomach take over. She pretends to be balancing on a tightrope as she stumbles over to the railing surrounding the bleachers.

"Careful." Stefan mutters as he walks up a couple more steps. Lennox flashes a smile over her shoulder.

"I can't hurt myself, Stefan. I'm a vampire." Lennox winks as she hoists herself over the railing and sets her toes on the edge of one row of bleachers. Her relaxed hold on the railing is the only thing really keeping her up.

"You can still die." Stefan continues wearily towards Lennox.

"Not from falling off of this." Lennox peers over her shoulder to see how far she is from the floor. She knows a fall from her current position wouldn't kill her, but she might break a few bones. She's not in the mood for the pain that comes with falling. She catches a glance of Alaric as he sneaks under the bleachers. Lennox knows she needs to buy a little more time. Lennox sighs and balances on her toes as she lets go of the railing. She wobbles for a second before regaining her balance by gripping the railing again.

"What are you, 5? Get down." Stefan holds out a hand, as he gets close enough. A devious smile pulls the corner of her lips up.

"Why? It's fun." Lennox releases the railing again. She catches herself before she falls. "And I am in desperate need for some fun."

"Hilarious. Come on." Stefan holds out his hand again. Lennox knows she could get down herself but takes his offered hand anyways. Stefan wraps an arm around Lennox's waist and lifts her easily over the railing. Lennox ignores the feeling churning in her stomach as Stefan's hands linger on her waist. She places a light hand on his collarbone and looks into his green eyes.

"Did you ever care about me? You know, before…" Lennox swallows nervously. She hates seeming vulnerable but Alaric still isn't ready to take a shot. "Before I left Mystic Falls."

Stefan hesitates to answer. "I did. I was convinced I was in love with you. But now I know that I was wrong to care for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Lennox purses her lips.

"You're not special, Lennox. I don't even know why I wasted my time on you. You're worthless." Stefan whispers. He lets go of her waist and smiles. Lennox pulls away from Stefan and returns his smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" A confused look crosses Stefan's face. Lennox laughs lightly.

"For saying that." Lennox pauses and steps backwards a couple steps. "Now I wont have to feel bad for what Alaric is about to do."

Stefan's eyes narrow, obviously puzzled by Lennox's last statement. Lennox looks over his shoulder at Alaric who is standing a few feet below them. Stefan turns to Alaric as he pulls the trigger. The darts land in Stefan's chest and a second later, he falls to the floor unconscious.

"You okay?" Alaric walks up to Lennox and Stefan.

"I'm not really drunk." Lennox lies as she places a hand over her forehead. A light pounding is beginning to move through the back of her head.

"I wasn't talking about your sobriety." Alaric purses his lips.

"I'm fine. I really don't care what he thinks." Lennox hops over Stefan's body. "You should get him out of here before someone sees him though."

"Where is Elena? I thought she was the one who was going to distract him." Alaric gestures.

"She was… until she got too drunk and passed out. She's in Stefan's car. Make sure to grab her before you leave." Lennox turns and hops down the bleachers.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Vampires still need to sleep." Lennox calls over her shoulder. She steps off the bleachers and starts towards the loading area where most of the cars are parked. She waits until she's in the front seat with the door closed to let out the deep wavering breath she's been holding.

She knows that Stefan has his emotions off but his words still hurt her. Lennox hates that she still feels something for him. She can't even control it. But she needs to learn how to or Stefan will break her. And she can't let that happen.

Lennox works on steadying on her breathing when she sees Alaric walking between a couple cars with Stefan slung over his shoulder. She watches quietly as he puts the limp body into the trunk and grabs Elena from Stefan's car. As he walks around the hood he seems to shake his head at something before going to his door. Lennox sees the fire running across the floor towards the car.

"Alaric!" Lennox jumps out of her car and speeds towards him. She pulls Alaric back a couple feet just as the driver's side door is engulfed in flames.

"Elena!" Alaric and Lennox share a concerned look. They run to Elena's door together. Elena stirs awake as Alaric tries to open the door. Lennox's twin attempts to unlock the door from the inside but it doesn't work.

"It won't open! It's locked!" Elena yells through the closed window. Lennox purses her lips.

"Cover your face, Elena!" Lennox directs her sister. Elena turns away and holds her arm over her face. Lennox draws back her fist and uses all the power she can muster up to punch out the window. Lennox feels a few small pieces of glass graze her face as it shatters in all directions. Lennox reaches through the now open window and pulls the door off.

"Get Elena." Lennox tells Alaric. She knows that her sister will still be unsteady on her feet and will need help getting to safety. As Alaric carries Elena away from the burning vehicle, she strides to the trunk of the car. She pulls the door off its hinges and grabs Stefan who is now semiconscious. Lennox hauls him out of the back of the car while Alaric returns to help her carry him a safe distance away from the flaming car.

Right as they reach the brick wall, the car explodes. Everybody covers their face as the fire expands for a couple seconds before retreating. Lennox makes sure her sister and Alaric are okay before breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lennox pulls her hair back and arranges her curls into a neat ponytail on the top of her head. She splashes her face with water and uses a soft towel to wipe off the dried blood on her cheeks and forehead. After she puts the towel down, she grips the edge of the sink and lets her head hang. Lennox sighs as she studies her face. The first day of school has been a lot more eventful than she thought it would be.

"You okay?" Damon peeks his head into his bathroom. Lennox stands up straight and walks past him.

"I'm fine." Lennox takes a couple steps but turns back to Stefan's brother. "Is my sister still here?"

"She left… after stabbing Stefan with a stake." Damon tells her.

"Is he okay?" Lennox can't stop feeling a little worried about Stefan.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Damon gestures over Lennox's shoulder. She follows his gaze and sees Stefan standing in Damon's doorway.

"Stefan." Lennox licks her lips nervously as she gives a quick nod.

"What are you still doing here?" Stefan folds his arms over his chest. "You're sister already left."

"I was just on my way out." Lennox collects all the courage she can and starts to exit the bedroom. A firm hand wraps around her wrist as she walks past Stefan. Her eyes land on Stefan's when she turns to confront him. Her breath catches in her throat when she opens her mouth to say something to him. She clears her throat and tries again.

"Let go of me." Lennox drops her gaze to Stefan's hand on her wrist. His fingers squeeze her wrist harder, causing her flinch in pain.

"Tell your sister, and anyone else who was on board with your guys' stupid plan tonight, that if they try to stop me again, I will kill whoever I please." Stefan constricts his hold on Lennox even more. She cries out as she hears a bone crack in her wrist.

Lennox doesn't hesitate to put Stefan on his back. Mikael might not have trained her well enough to take on an Original vampire, but she can easily take out an average one. A growl escapes his lips as Stefan gets to his feet quickly. He runs at her before Damon can grab a hold of him. Lennox sends him crashing into the closest wall. She wraps a hand around his neck and thrusts her hand into his chest. She pushes her arm in wrist-deep, until she can clutch his heart in his hand. Like his brother had done when experiencing the same thing, Stefan gasps for air.

"Don't ever touch me like that again, Salvatore." Lennox snarls.

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Stefan chuckles through the obvious pain he's in. Lennox smiles after a well-deserved eye roll.

Lennox tightens her grip on his heart lightly, causing Stefan to squirm a little. "Feel that, Stefan? That's pain. If you try to intimidate me again, you'll be feeling a lot more of it."

"You don't scare me." Stefan tells Lennox.

"Right. Because fear is an emotion." Lennox pulls releases his heart and pulls her hand out of his chest. "And you don't have any."

"Two plus two will always equal four." Stefan smirks as he holds the spot Lennox's hand had just been. The wound will be completely healed in a minute.

"Just stay away from me and we will not have this problem again, Stefan." Lennox catches the towel Damon tosses her and she wipes off her hands swiftly. She throws back the towel before heading out of Damon's room.

Damon catches up with Lennox as she opens the front door. Her hand hovers above the door handle as she waits to see what he wants.

"Don't take anything he says offensively. He's not the normal Stefan Salvatore everyone is dying to love." Damon explains. Lennox purses her lips and turns to the older brother.

"I know. But at the moment, everything he says, he believes…and the truth hurts." Lennox bites her lower lip.

"We just need to get him to turn his emotions back on." Damon shrugs. Lennox scoffs before she can stop herself.

"He won't voluntarily turn his emotions back on. No one ever does." Lennox opens the door. A gush of cold air greets her as she steps out onto the porch.

"It'll be okay, Lennox. We'll find a way." Damon assures her. Lennox throws him a detached look.

"You don't have to pretend to care, Damon. I already promised not to tell Elena anything."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of caring about someone other than Elena." Damon smiles lightly. After Lennox doesn't respond, he adds. "I can see you're hurting and I know that you can't talk to anyone about it."

Lennox purses her lips. Damon nailed the problem on the head. She can't tell anyone that she used to, and still might, love Stefan. Everybody in Mystic Falls is on team Stelena.

"You can tell me, Lennox." Damon puts a reassuring hand on her arm but she pulls away quickly. She runs her hand over her forehead as she comes to a decision.

"I cared him a lot." Lennox pauses. "In the few days I was with Stefan before leaving Mystic Falls, I thought I fell in love with him. I thought that my feelings for him would just fade after being gone for so long but the second I saw him again, everything came rushing back."

For once, Damon doesn't respond with a witty comment. He stays quiet and lets Lennox continue.

"I hate that I still love him, Damon. I mean Stefan loves Elena more than he could ever love me. And I've been looking for a way to stop." Lennox shakes her head. "Maybe this is the perfect chance. I should just let go of him before… before he breaks me."

"From what I've heard, it takes a lot more than just some meaningless words to break you." Damon smiles. "Just keep holding on a little longer. We'll find a way to get the old Stefan back. Then you can worry about your feelings for him."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No. But I'll think of one." Damon winks at the younger Gilbert twin. "I always do."

"So I've heard." Lennox laughs calmly.

"It'll be okay, Lennox."

"I hope your right." Lennox takes a deep breath.

* * *

Elena drinks the hot cup of coffee Alaric has just poured for her. The pain pulsating through her head makes her regret drinking so much at the bonfire. She thought she could handle it despite being labeled as a lightweight for most of her drinking years.

Jeremy watches his sister as she tries to sober up. He's never actually seen Elena drunk. Lennox has been the only one daring enough to come home intoxicated. He smiles at the memories that flash through his head of his older sister. Jeremy hasn't really been able to talk to Lennox since her return to Mystic Falls. But he's not sure if he wants to. He knows that she's changed a lot from the last time he's seen her. He's afraid he might not like the new vampire Lennox.

The sound of the doorbell brings everyone out of their thoughts. Everyone says "I'll get it" but Jeremy gets up the fastest. He smiles at his sister and Alaric as he walks to the door. He doesn't bother looking through the peephole to see who it is and opens the door. Jeremy freezes when he sees Lennox standing on the porch with her back to him. He takes a deep breath and steps out with her pulling the door closed behind him.

"Lennox." Jeremy purses his lips. He doesn't know what to say to her. The last time they were together, she almost killed Elena.

"Hey, baby bro." Lennox smiles lovingly at him. She still can't believe how much he's grown up in the time she's been gone. She feels like it was just yesterday they were giving each other nooggies.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks. He tries not to sound mean but a harsh tone seeps its way into his voice.

"I came to check in on Elena and Alaric. Make sure they're okay." Lennox explains. Jeremy glances over his shoulder and sighs.

"It's been a long night. Maybe you should just come by tomorrow."

"I was there too, Jeremy. I really just wanted to see you and Elena." Lennox explains. Jeremy nods his head.

"Okay. Come on in." Jeremy gestures to the door before starting back inside. Lennox grabs his wrist as lightly as she can, stopping his retreat.

"Jer, I missed you so much." Lennox tells her brother. She knows that she hasn't had any alone time with him yet and he needs to hear it.

"I missed you too." Jeremy doesn't hesitate to pull his older sister into a hug. It's the first one they've shared in almost two years.

As they draw away from each other, Lennox takes Jeremy's face in her hands. "I love you, okay? Never forget that."

"I wont." Jeremy smiles happily. He really has missed her and seeing her again only makes him want to smile.

_Jeremy puts a finger to his lips signaling Lennox to be quiet. Lennox pushes Jeremy lightly to make him keep moving down the stairs. They don't have much time until their mom and dad will wake up and they have a lot to do._

_Lennox takes the lead as they enter the kitchen. She takes the bottle of red liquid and knife out of her backpack and places them on the floor. Jeremy lies down and Lennox squirts the liquid around his neck and over the makeup she spent a good two hours doing. She successfully made it look like someone cut his throat. Lennox douses the sharp edge of the knife with the fake blood and dares drops it on the floor a few feet from Jeremy._

_Jeremy waits as Lennox knocks over a few things on the counter and splatters the fake blood across the appropriate places. She knows she'll have to clean it up later so she doesn't go too overboard on setting up the crime scene. Jeremy lays out his hands and legs like they had practiced several times. They need it to look as real as possible._

_When Lennox finishes she smiles to herself. It looks as realistic as she could make it seem. She knows that her parents and sister will either hate the April Fools Day prank or love it. Lennox and Jeremy are hoping they love it. They really don't want to get grounded or give their mother a heart attack._

_Jeremy gives the okay for Lennox to proceed with the prank when he's ready. She runs up the stairs, not muffling her footsteps in any way. She shakes her mother, father and sister awake, with forced tears running down her cheeks. They follow her down to the kitchen to where she said something horrible has happened. When her parents and twin see Jeremy, they all rush to his aide. Lennox bites her lip anxiously as they check for a pulse and grab onto him._

_"Oh my god. Oh my god. Jeremy! Jeremy!" Lennox's family cries in unison. When she sees her sister crying, she knows they've gone far enough._

_"Happy April Fools!" Lennox shouts. Everyone shoots daggers through their eyes when they look at her. Now she knows they're getting grounded._

They join arms as they head into their home. Lennox lets Jeremy take a couple steps ahead of her as they enter the kitchen. She knows it will come as shock to Elena that she's paying her a visit.

"Guess who showed up?" Jeremy asks coyly. Elena and Alaric both have names hanging on the tip of their tongues as they glance at Jeremy. They quickly shut their mouths when they see Lennox standing right behind him.

"Lennox." Alaric greets her as he looks from the younger Gilbert twin to the older one. Elena can't look away from her sister. It is a bit of a shock to see her standing in their kitchen.

"Hey." Lennox smiles as she sits next to Elena. "I just wanted to make sure you two made it home okay."

"We did." Elena answers. "Sorry we didn't say goodbye. Stefan was being…"

"Damon told me what happened."

"Did you talk to Stefan?" Elena questions, trying to keep the conversation going.

"For a little bit. It didn't go too well." Lennox laughs. Elena throws her sister a skeptical look.

"What did he say?"

"It's what he did." Lennox shakes her head. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from killing him the next time I see him."

"We just…" Elena starts but Lennox stop her, already knowing the end of her sentence. Her twin telepathy never faded.

"That's not going to be easy, Elena." Lennox tells her. "Stefan likes not having any emotions. He can do anything he wants, kill anyone he likes without feeling guilty."

"He'll want to…"

"Hopefully he will. I want him to. But I'm just…"

"I know." Elena agrees with her twin. Alaric and Jeremy watch in awe as neither twin continue their conversation without really finishing a sentence.

"But I will…"

"Me too. I will never give up on Stefan." Elena assures herself and her twin.

"It's like déjà vu. I could never keep up with you two." Jeremy jokes. Everyone laughs lightly.

"Lennox, do you want to…" Elena turns to her. Lennox nods slowly.

"Yes. I would love to." Lennox smiles. She knows that Mikael will be angry that she doesn't come home tonight but she doesn't care for once. She wants to stay with her sister for one night.

"You can sleep in my room." Jeremy offers. "The couch is already occupied."

"My bad." Alaric holds up his hands in surrender.

"It's okay, Jer. I'll just sleep with Elena." Lennox doesn't have to ask her sister's permission. She knows Elena will be onboard.

Lennox unlocks the bathroom door and steps into her sister's bedroom. Elena had provided some pajamas for her to borrow for the night. As they both assumed the plain tank top and shorts fits Lennox perfectly. She throws her clothes on the floor by the end of the bed and jumps onto the mattress. Elena looks over her shoulder at her twin and smiles. She's missed having Lennox around. With any luck, she'll be able to keep her around for a while.

"You ready for bed?" Elena asks as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail identical to Lennox's, except her hair is straight.

"Hell no. We have so much to talk about." Lennox smirks. She's been gone for almost two years and she doesn't have to be told that a lot has changed since the last time she set foot in Mystic Falls.

"Like what?" Elena backs away from her mirror and tiptoes to her bed. She sits opposite her sister and crosses her legs.

"Like, how you and Stefan met, how Caroline and Tyler got together, what were all the hookups I missed, how you and Matt finally broke up. You know, those kind of things." Lennox shrugs nonchalantly as Elena's laugh fills the room.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" Elena purses her lips.

"Duh." Lennox grins happily.

Elena takes a deep breath before plunging into the story starting from a couple weeks after Lennox left. She doesn't say much about their parent's death since Lennox doesn't seem up to hearing about it and Elena isn't up to retelling her memories of the accident. Elena also skips over Jenna's death but only because somehow, Lennox already knew all the details. Elena realizes that her sister is mostly interested in the social events that have occurred while she's been gone. Lennox is already informed about most of the supernatural happenings.

As Elena starts to tell her about how Caroline and Matt dated for a little while, they get interrupted. The noise comes from the hallway and it's only loud enough for Lennox to hear with her vampire senses. She holds up a finger to her lips to signal Elena to be quiet. Lennox slides off the bed silently and runs to the door without a sound. Her hand rests on the doorknob as she places her ear to the door. She had heard Jeremy and Alaric both go to bed over an hour prior so the likelihood of the noise coming from one of them is slim to none.

Lennox wraps her fingers around the knob and turns it slowly. As she opens the door she keeps her hands at her side, ready to attack. The hallway is completely empty when she steps out of the bedroom. Lennox pivots her head several times before creeping down the corridor gradually. She tucks her hair behind her ear, listening for any unordinary sound. When she hears a muffled shout from Elena's room she turns on her heels. Lennox speeds into the bedroom and is shocked by what she sees.

Elena is standing by the corner of her bed but she isn't alone. Standing behind her is someone Lennox thought she wouldn't see in a million years. Literally.

_Caleb and Lennox's hands find each other through the short blades of grass and their fingers intertwine together. Lennox turns her head towards Caleb so her cheek rests on the grass. Caleb's green eyes linger on hers for a moment before he rolls onto his side. He leans over the short distance between him and Lennox and kiss her lightly. Lennox feels a need to continue their embrace as they pull apart suddenly. But then she smells the blood._

_Lennox springs to her feet a second after Caleb. She manages to grab his hand before he can take off after his next meal, whoever it might be. Caleb sighs as he remembers his girlfriend's odd diet. Lennox purses her lips when Caleb throws her a pleading look. She nods her head and he pulls her into another quick kiss. She blinks and he's gone._

_Mikael is waiting for Lennox when she gets home. She puts her keys down on the coffee table by the door and sits on the couch across from him in the living room without a word. He watches her in silence for a second. When Lennox first started living with Mikael, she thought it was weird, his ability to remain noiseless for a long period of time. Now she's gotten used to it._

_"Where were you?" Mikael asks calmly. Lennox crosses her legs at her ankles._

_"I was at the meadow behind the abandoned farm." Lennox has stopped daring to lie to Mikael._

_"Who were you with?" Mikael rephrases the question._

_"Caleb." Lennox answers after only a short pause. Mikael takes a deep breath._

_"I told you…"_

_"I know. But… I like him a lot, Mikael. He's an amazing guy." Lennox makes another attempt to get Mikael to give her boyfriend a chance._

_"He's a vampire." Mikael reminds her._

_"So am I." Lennox shakes her head._

_"Yes. But you are not doing any harm to the human race, Lennox." Mikael explains. "Caleb doesn't have any regard for human life."_

_"Yes, he does. He only feeds when he needs to." Lennox argues._

_"I don't want to get into another argument about this boy." Mikael stands up. "I have already told you what I am planning. Now either you are going to do it, or I am. I do not mind. But it will happen."_

_"Mikael, please." Lennox stands up as well. She knows begging him to call off his plan is useless but she still tries._

_"He will die. Either by your hand or mine." Mikael starts out of the living room. "It is up to you."_

_Lennox collapses back onto the couch and buries her face in her hands. She know that Mikael will make good on his word to kill Caleb. The only problem is that she doesn't know if she should do it instead. Caleb openly despises Mikael so would he prefer someone he loves killing him over someone he hates. The idea of giving her boyfriend a heads up pops into her head but she's dealt with runners before. Mikael makes their deaths more painful and elongated._

_"Crap." Lennox mutters through her hands. The next few days are going to be hell on earth._

Lennox eyes Caleb as he keeps a firm hand around Elena's neck. She inches closer to him slowly across the carpet. He watches her but does not say anything. Lennox stops when she's only a foot or two away from him and Elena.

"How are you here, Caleb?" Lennox asks quietly. Caleb laughs lightly.

"I bet you thought you wouldn't be seeing me anytime soon, huh?" Caleb smiles at his ex girlfriend.

"Never, actually." Lennox corrects.

"Right, seeing as how you killed me." Caleb says as if he's talking about the weather.

"This is between you and me. Elena has nothing to do with it. Just let her go and we can talk all you want." Lennox gestures to her sister. Elena tries to keep as still as possible under Caleb's firm hold.

"You're right. It is between us." Caleb smirks.

He tosses Elena to the floor and she slides across the carpet a few feet. Lennox looks at her sister and takes a few quick steps towards her. Caleb grabs Lennox by the back of the neck before she can make it to Elena. He throws Lennox against the wall behind her and she cries out in pain as her head hits the drywall hard enough to leave a dent. Caleb strides over to Lennox before she can get to her feet. His hand wraps around her neck and he lifts her off the floor like she weighs no more than a feather. She tries to dig her nails into his hands; to make him let her go, but it doesn't work. Caleb slams her back onto the floor with such force it causes a few things to fall off her vanity.

Lennox pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and struggles to get to her feet. Caleb doesn't wait for her to recuperate. He lands a few punches in her stomach and on her face before she falls her knees again. She spits out the blood spilling into her mouth and forces herself to get to her feet. Caleb kicks her in the side and on her legs and she can't stop from letting out small screams of pain. When she collapses to the floor, she stays down. Not by choice. Her legs give away, not allowing her to stand up again. Lennox spits out another mouthful of blood.

"You win, okay?" Lennox clasps her hand over her throbbing ribs. She can tell from the amount of pain emitting from that area that a couple of her ribs are broken.

"Not good enough." Caleb swings his leg up and his foot makes contact with Lennox's face. She hears her nose break as his foot hits it. She falls onto her back and her hands fly up to her now profusely bleeding nose. Caleb smiles to himself as she lets out another moan. Intense throbbing pains spread out through her body like it's on a timer.

Caleb stands over Lennox's curled up body. She holds her hands to her nose as an attempt to stop the bleeding. The blood is still flowing steadily down her face and onto the floor. Caleb pulls back his leg to kick her again in her already broken ribs but a sharp pain in his shoulder stops him. His eyes land on a stake protruding from his arm. He yanks it from his body and turns around to see who fired the weapon.

Alaric is standing in the doorway with several more stakes loaded into his gun. He fires three more stakes in a row, each landing in different spots on Caleb's body. Caleb pulls out each one painfully and starts to retreat slowly. Alaric lands one more wooden stake in his stomach before Caleb disappears.

Elena and Alaric help Lennox get up onto the bed. Her nose is the only thing that needs to heal. The rest of her body is sore from the beating she just took.

Lennox pushes herself up into a sitting position when her nose stops bleeding. She still feels a very tiny rush of pain in select areas of her body, but most of her body is repaired. Lennox makes room for her sister and Alaric to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Who was that?" Elena asks as she rubs her comforter between her fingers.

"That was Caleb." Lennox pauses. "A.K.A, my ex boyfriend."

"You dated him?" Elena's eyes grow wider.

"He seems a little… old." Alaric purses his lips.

"Age is nothing but a number since he's a vampire." Lennox shrugs. Elena and Alaric try to process the new information.

"So, why did he…" Elena starts.

"He wants revenge." Lennox pauses. "The only problem is that I killed him three months before moving back here. He's supposed to be dead."

Elena and Alaric both search for reasonable explanations. "Maybe he didn't really die."

"He was dead. I made sure of it before I tossed his body into a lake." Lennox shakes her head.

"Then how was he here, in my bedroom?" Elena questions no one in particular.

"I don't know." Lennox bites her lip nervously. "But I need to find out. Caleb is very dangerous. He's one of the best killers I have ever seen."

"And he's out for blood." Alaric rubs the back of his neck. He can't seem to catch a break.

"My blood. You guys will be fine if you just stay away from me." Lennox looks at Elena and Alaric.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, lets just wait until tomorrow and see what Bonnie has to say." Elena suggests. Lennox hesitates but nods eventually.

"Fine. But I have a really bad feeling about this." Lennox can't help but be slightly afraid of what's to come. She's killed enough vampires in the past few years to fill the school's cafeteria. Lennox knows that something must have gone really wrong if people she killed are coming back from the dead.

****The next chapter will cover Ghost World and it will be very action packed. Please favorite/follow/review. I love reading your comments, opinions, and what you're looking forward to. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blame It On Me**

"_Tatia…" Her father groans. She clutches his hand tighter in hers as the tears continue to move down her cheeks._

"_It'll be okay, papa." Tatia promises even though she knows it isn't true. Her father is dying and there is nothing she can do to save him._

"_I love you, Tatia." He coughs violently the second he finishes his sentence. Tatia leans over her father's chest and runs her hand over his cheek lightly._

"_Please, papa. You can't leave me. You can't die." Tatia begs. She rests her cheek on her father's chest as she continues to cry. She feels a heavy hand move slowly over her curls._

"_You will be okay, Tatia. You are strong."_

"_I will be all alone, papa." Tatia shakes her head and forces herself to look up at her father._

"_No. You have the Mikaelson's. They will take care of you."_

"_I don't want them. I want you." Tatia sobs, ignoring the fact that Esther and Rebekah are standing a few feet behind her. Esther has already informed Tatia that her father is going to die._

"_You are a beautiful smart young women and the man you choose to love will be the luckiest man alive." Tatia's father tells her. "Always remember that, my dear Tatia."_

"_Please, don't leave me." Tatia's voice cracks._

"_I love you." Her father whispers as his eyelids droop. When Tatia feels his hand on her head go limp, she takes his face in her hands._

"_Papa? Papa? Papa!" Tatia cries. "No! You cannot be dead! You can't! No, no, no!"_

"_Tatia…" A hand rests on her shoulder. Tatia can't look away from her dad._

"_He's not dead." Tatia shakes her head slowly. "He can't be dead."_

"_Tatia…" Esther kneels next to the young girl. Tatia shakes her head again. She can't leave her father's side._

"_Rebekah, go get your father." Esther looks up at her daughter. Rebekah hurries out of the small room._

"_He can't… He wasn't supposed to…" Tatia looks up at Esther. She pulls the girl into a tight hug as the tears continue to roll down her cheeks in a steady stream._

"_I know, dear. I know." Esther soothes quietly._

"_I was not suppose to loose him. He was all I had left."_

"_You have me, my husband and my children." Esther pauses, taking her chance. "But I cannot assure you that they wont die."_

"_I can't loose anybody else." Tatia whispers._

"_I have a way that you won't have to, Tatia." Esther brushes Tatia's hair out of her face. "But I need your help."_

"_My help?"_

"_I need something of yours. Then my family will never have to leave you again." A tiny smile pulls up the corner of Esther's mouth. Tatia hesitates but nods a couple seconds later. She knows that she won't be able to handle anyone else dying. If Esther has a way of keeping her loved ones alive, she will do anything to help her. Anything._

A loud ringing pulls Lennox out of the bizarre dream. She's never had a dream about this girl Tatia before. It takes her a second to realize that the noise is coming from her phone. As Elena groans, annoyed, Lennox rolls over to grab her cell. Unfortunately, she underestimates the width of her sister's bed and lands on the floor with a quiet thud. Lennox sits up slowly and reaches behind her to find her phone on the nightstand. She answers the call and brings it to her ear.

"Hello?" Lennox says groggily. She extends her legs in front of her and looks up at her sister who's still trying to sleep.

"You need to get here. Like ten minutes ago." A gruff voice answers. Lennox rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh, knowing who called her.

"Why on earth would I do anything for you?" Lennox tosses her hair over her shoulder. "And how the hell did you get my number?"

"Elena and… Elena." Damon responds and Lennox throws a skeptical look at her sister who is still sleeping soundly. Lennox stands up and moves out into the hallway. She lowers her voice to a whisper.

"Our truce meant that I was going to pretend to tolerate being around you for the bare minimum amount of time." Lennox explains. She slides down the wall and wraps her arm around her legs.

"I… I need your help." Damon mumbles. "You should know how hard it is to ask someone for help. Especially from someone like you."

"Goodbye, Damon." Lennox starts to hang up.

"Wait!" Damon's interjection stops her. "Please help me."

"Can't you just compel some gullible college girl to help you?" Lennox traces the curves of her knee with her fingertip.

"I would… if I could get out of the house."

"Details, please." Lennox places her head against the wall.

"I'll explain everything when you come and untie me from this chair." Damon spills out quickly.

"Yeah. I think it's time you think of a plan b, Damon." Lennox smiles to herself.

"You are my plan b." Damon sighs.

"What about Elena, Stefan, Caroline, or Bonnie. Not everyone can hate you as much as I do."

"I don't want Elena involved and I'd rather die than ask Blondie or the wicked witch of the west for help."

"Should I dig your grave or do you think Stefan might want to do it?" Lennox jokes.

"Lennox, as much as I hate the fact that I'm asking you for help, I am. Sincerely." Damon tells her.

Lennox takes a couple seconds to make a decision. "I'll be right there."

Lennox hangs up quickly and walks back into her sister's bedroom. Elena stirs awake when Lennox shuts the door rather loudly. The older Gilbert twin sits up in bed and stretches her arms while she lets out a silent yawn.

"Who was it?" Elena asks as she rubs her eyes, trying to wake herself.

"No one important. But I do need to go." Lennox gestures towards the door. Elena drops her hands to her sides.

"Why? Can't you stay for breakfast?"

"Don't tell me you actually cook now?" Lennox smiles at her twin. Lennox had always been the cook out of the three Gilbert kids.

"No. Alaric does, sort of." Elena tells her. "I just thought it would be nice if you stuck around for a while. You know, like old times."

"I can't. Maybe some other time." Lennox shrugs. She grabs her clothes from the day before and strolls towards the bathroom.

"Wait." Elena gets up from her bed and walks over to her dresser. After a few moments of searching she throws a shirt and a pair of shorts to her sister. Lennox catches them in her hands and smiles at Elena.

"Thanks." Lennox mutters before going into the bathroom. She changes quickly, fixes her makeup, and pulls her messy curls into a ponytail. Elena is sitting on her bed again when Lennox walks back into the bedroom. Lennox pulls on her shoes and shoves her phone into her purse

"I guess I'll see you at school." Elena asks.

"Of course. I'll probably stop by this old place every once and a while." Lennox gestures as she walks out of Elena's bedroom. She hops down the stairs and jumps into her car that is still parked in the driveway.

* * *

Damon makes several more attempts to get his hands free but to no avail. He slumps down in the seat, finally giving up. Hopefully, his pleading worked and Lennox will be arriving soon. Damon couldn't think of anyone else to call, other than Elena. He didn't want her to get hurt though.

When the front door opens, Damon breathes a sigh of relief. He's been stuck to the chair for hours on end. When Stefan had showed up, he thought that he would have untied him. But Damon was wrong. His brother left without a second glance.

"Where are you, little prisoner?" Lennox's voice carries into the living room.

"In here." Damon calls out. Lennox walks into view a second later. She can't help but smile when she sees Damon tied to a chair, completely helpless.

"This is a sight for sore eyes." Lennox crosses her arms over her chest and takes in the view.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." Damon mutters.

"I think I will." Lennox pulls her phone out and kneels next to Damon with a wide smile. She stands up and looks at the picture. "Cute."

"Very funny. Now untie me." Damon gestures to his hands. Lennox slips her phone into her purse and drops it to the floor. She starts to undo the bindings on his hands. She notices, for the first time, the dried blood on his shirt.

"Who did this to you?" Lennox continues to work on the ties on Damon's hands. "I'd like to get their autograph."

"I don't know. I thought it was Stefan at first but turns out it wasn't." Damon answers as Lennox finally breaks the binding on one of his hands and moves onto the next.

"Damn." Lennox struggles with the other straps. "The person who did do this, must really hate you."

"I figured that by the way they opened the blinds and let me burn for a few minutes."

"What?" Lennox looks up at Damon. He nods his head and peers at the floor behind Lennox. She looks over her shoulder and sees a ring sitting on the carpet. "Oh."

Lennox grabs the ring and slips it onto his finger. "I have a few questions. First: How did you call me if you were being held like a prisoner?"

"Luckily I can toe dial." Damon points to the phone by the chair with his free hand.

"Second: How could you not see who tied you up?" Lennox breaks the second set of straps. Damon rubs his wrist as she pulls the chains off his ankles easily.

"Another mystery." Damon shrugs. "But I have a feeling that it might have to do with 'the other side'"

"Ghosts?" Lennox asks as she snaps the chain around Damon's chest. He stands up and stretches his limbs for a second.

"Bingo." Damon smiles at Lennox.

"I think we need to find Bonnie. And fast." Lennox grabs her bag stands up straight and starts towards the door. She stops when she realizes that Damon isn't following her. "You coming, Salvatore?"

"I'm driving." Damon mutters before walking past her. She shrugs and follows him to his car willingly. She could use the extra money she saves on gas.

* * *

Caleb shrinks behind a tree as Lennox walks out of the large house. This time an older man accompanies her. Caleb feels slightly jealous as he watches the duo get into the car and pull out of the driveway. He might hate Lennox for killing him, but he she's still the girl he fell in love with. That will never change unfortunately.

* * *

Lennox rests her arm over the door, letting her hand hang out over the road. A loose curl dances in the wind as Damon speeds down the street. Damon doesn't tell Lennox where he's planning on going, but she tries to trust him. It's definitely a struggle.

When Lennox sees Bonnie and Caroline hanging up lanterns above the sidewalk, she smiles subconsciously. Her mother used to recruit Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Lennox to volunteer at the Night of Illuminations since they were seven years old. The girls always walked away with great memories from the town celebration.

"_Hand it to me." Caroline pipes. Lennox eyes Caroline's extended hand for a second before laughing._

"_I'm taller than you. I'll be able to hang them easier." Lennox moves past Caroline and starts up the ladder. Caroline lets out a frustrated huff as she watches the younger Gilbert twin hang the lantern._

"_Fine. I'm doing the next one." Caroline calls dibs. She grabs the prettiest lantern she can find and holds it close to her chest. She doesn't want Lennox taking over her job._

"_Fine with me." Lennox jumps off the top of the ladder. She lands almost perfectly, loosing her balance for only a second._

"_Lennox!" Elena calls. "Mom said not to do that anymore."_

"_Calm down, Elena." Lennox smiles. Elena crosses her arms over chest and sighs._

"_Maybe we should go to the town square after we finish here." Bonnie suggests before Elena can lecture her sister._

"_Sounds good. Then we can eat lunch. I'm starving." Lennox rubs her stomach lightly. She's been trying to ignore loud hunger noises for over an hour._

"_Do you think we'll still be doing this in like ten years?" Bonnie asks as she stares at the already hanging lanterns._

"_I don't see why not. I mean, we'd still be in high school." Lennox shrugs._

"_A lot could change by then." Bonnie mutters._

"_All I'm hoping for is to grow a couple inches." Lennox laughs._

Damon pulls to a stop by the blonde vampire and witch. They stop what they're doing and walk to the driver's side of the car. Bonnie and Caroline exchange a confused glance when they realize that it's Lennox in the passenger side seat.

"Greeting, Blondie. Witchy. I think we've got a problem." Damon looks at the two teenage girls.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks.

"I mean, you must have done something wrong when you sent Vicki Donovan away." Damon explains.

"Why?" Caroline shifts her weight nervously.

"I'm almost positive that I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon answers calmly.

"Why would you think that?" Bonnie tries to disguise her confusion.

"Because he chained me to a chair and stuck a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having a bad case of déjà vu."

"There's something else." Lennox glances at her friends. "Last night, I had a run in with an old friend."

"And…" Caroline pries.

"And he's supposed to be dead." Lennox states. Damon and Lennox stare at each other for a couple seconds before Damon starts up the car again.

"Whatever went wrong, fix it." Damon mutters as he speeds away from Caroline and Bonnie.

"Who was it?" Damon asks after a minute of driving in silence.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Lennox runs her hand over her ponytail and flashes a smile at Damon.

"Stop being cute."

"Not possible." Lennox smirks.

Damon swerves off into a shoulder in the road. He turns off the engine and smiles at Lennox. "Get out."

"What?" Lennox sits up, confused.

"You heard me. Get out." Damon leans over Lennox and opens her door. Her mouth falls open in surprise.

"Why?"

"You were right. We don't have to deal with each other for more than just the bare minimum." Damon pauses. "Come on. I got to go talk to Alaric."

Lennox steps out of the car and shuts the door behind her. "You're an ass."

"I know." Damon smiles as he turns on the car.

"Wait, Damon." Lennox puts a hand on the car door. She tries to look apologetic as she slips her hand into her bag. She wraps her hand around the cold handle of the dart gun and begins to pull it out. "I just wanted to say that… you had this one coming."

"What are you…" Damon starts but Lennox stops him by shooting a dart into his neck. His eyes grow wide for a second as he pulls out the dart. Damon slumps against the steering wheel and Lennox walks around the back of the car and opens his door. She grabs him and yanks him out of his seat. She throws Damon into the street and drops into the car.

"I would say I'm sorry." Lennox closes the door. "But I'm really not."

Lennox pulls onto the street, making sure to avoid running over Damon's limp body.

* * *

Lennox parks Damon's car in front of the Mystic grill and slides out. She shoulders her purse as she walks towards the restaurant. She stops short when she sees Caleb leaning against a light post. Lennox plasters on a smile.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Lennox crosses her arms over her chest. Caleb pushes off the light post and takes two long steps towards her. He his fingertips down her jawbone as he studies her. Lennox feels her stomach twist in reaction to his touch. He grabs her chin suddenly and tilts her head upward.

"Such a beautiful face for such a heartless girl." Caleb returns Lennox's fading smile. She slaps his hand away from her but stands her ground. Caleb closes the small distance between them and moves behind her. His fingers slither over her neck as he circles her. Lennox knows she made a big mistake of letting her guard down when she feels something pierce her side. She doesn't have to look down to know that it's a wooden stake. She lets out a frustrated sigh as his hands wrap around her neck. Any little movement amplifies the pain coming from her side.

"Alaric is inside. He won't hesitate to shoot you dead." Lennox mutters through her teeth.

"You'll be dead before he gets the chance." Caleb removes the stake from Lennox's side and takes aim for her heart. Lennox closes her eyes, preparing for the stake to hit her but all she feels is a gush of wind and Caleb's hands release her neck. She turns on her heels to find Caleb's limp body on the floor behind her. Damon appears in front of her when she faces the Mystic Grill again.

"You're welcome." Damon twirls the stake in his hand. His cocky smile makes Lennox want to vomit.

"Thanks." Lennox forces herself to say the word.

"We're even now."

"How do you figure?" Lennox raises an eyebrow.

"You saved me and I saved you." Damon shrugs as he wipes off the blood-covered stake on Caleb's shirt.

"You killed me, Damon." Lennox pushes past him. "We'll never be truly even."

"Are you going to dwell on that forever?" Damon stands up and tosses the stake into his car. He doesn't want Lennox getting her hands on it.

Lennox turns back to the older Salvatore. "You're the reason I lost everything; my family, my friends, my life, my humanity. It's all because of you." Lennox shrugs. "So, yeah. I'm going to remember it for the rest of my supernatural life."

"Can't we just bury the hatchet for your sister's sake?" Damon steps closer to the younger Gilbert twin.

"The only reason you aren't dead is Elena." Lennox smiles lightly. "If she wasn't here, I would have killed you in the cafeteria the day you came to save her."

"So you'll never kill me?" Damon pauses. "Because Elena is here."

Lennox nods slowly as she punches Damon lightly in his abdomen. " But don't think that I wont hesitate to stake you."

"Lennox?" Lennox turns to her sister who was walking towards the Mystic Grill.

"Hey." Lennox smiles at Elena, hoping she didn't hear too much of her conversation with Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks. She didn't think Lennox liked Damon very much so seeing her at the Mystic Grill with him is a little odd.

"I came to find Alaric." Lennox answers quickly. Elena glances nervously at her sister then Damon.

"He's inside. I was just going in." Elena gesture to the restaurant behind her. Lennox glances over her shoulder before nodding. Elena leads Damon and her sister into the Mystic Grill. Elena parts ways with them to find Jeremy. Lennox continues to the bar where Alaric is sitting by himself.

"Hey." Lennox sits down next to Alaric. He smiles at her but it drops off his face when he sees Damon standing behind her.

"No offense, but I've had enough vampires for today." Alaric brings his full cup to his lips.

"We've got trouble." Damon sits on the other side of Alaric. "Remember when we conspired to kill Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah." Alaric nods, not looking away from his drink.

"Well, I think he's still a little pissed." Damon smirks knowingly.

Alaric looks from Lennox to Damon as he stands from his seat. "Not my problem."

"Alaric, I need your help." Lennox grabs onto his arm lightly, stopping him. "Please."

"Is this about that vampire that showed up in Elena's bedroom last night?"

"Wait, what?" Damon throws a curios look at Lennox.

"Yes."

"That creep was in Elena's room last night?" Damon asks the younger Gilbert twin.

"Yes. He didn't hurt her though. She should be safe if she stays away from me while he's here." Lennox explains. Alaric sits back down at the bar.

"Did you figure out how he's here?" Alaric questions. Lennox shakes her head.

"No. But I think it has to do with the fact that Mason Lockwood is haunting Damon." Lennox bites her lip.

"You think this is all connected." Alaric summarizes.

"You'd be correct." A gruff voice says. Lennox turns to see Mason Lockwood standing behind her. She hasn't seen Tyler's uncle since she was a kid.

"Mason." Damon greets the dead werewolf. Mason sits down next to Lennox and grabs a shot sitting in front of Alaric.

"God, I miss whiskey." Mason downs the drink in the glass and smiles at Lennox. "Hey, Gilbert. I thought you were dead."

Lennox flashes her vampire fangs and veins quickly. "I am."

"Should have seen that one coming." Mason smiles charmingly. "You back with my nephew yet?"

"He's with Caroline." Lennox shakes her head. "And I don't think of him like that anymore."

Mason watches her for a second in silence. Lennox looks away nervously. "I always thought you two would end up together. I don't know why. Just seemed like a perfect match."

"Tyler's a great friend and that's how I want to keep it." Lennox clears her throat.

"I see." Mason smirks. "You and Damon are shacking up now."

"Hell no!" Lennox denies the idea.

"He's the one who turned me." Lennox's explanation rolls off her tongue before she can stop herself. "I hate him."

"She hates me." Damon agrees.

"Damon's the one who turned you?" Alaric glances at Lennox.

"I… He… Yes." Lennox sighs. She'll have to plead with him later to not tell Elena.

"Why?"

"I didn't know it was her. I thought she was Katherine." Damon enlightens Alaric.

"Someone is going to pay for this, right?" Mason asks, changing the subject.

"Do you know how you're here? How we're able to see you?" Lennox tries to bring the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"No. I'm just here to get an apology." Mason gestures to Damon. Lennox can't stop from scoffing.

"Get in line."

"An apology?" Damon seems unbelieving. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Mason shakes his head as he raises his cup to his lips.

"Don't you have a nephew to haunt? You know, the one that just got turned into a hybrid minion."

"I'm here to help Tyler."

"As long as Niklaus is still alive, Tyler can't be helped." Lennox tells Mason.

"And incase you forgot, he's immortal." Damon adds. "He can't be killed."

"Not if you had a weapon that could kill him." Mason says.

"There isn't a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon contests. Lennox slumps down in her seat, not wanting to be a part of the conversation anymore. She knows the truth and she knows that Mikael doesn't want anybody finding out.

_Mikael leads Lennox down the squeaky steps slowly. With each step, the wooden stairs under their feet croaks in protest. Lennox keeps a hand on the unsteady railing as she follows her mentor into the basement of their house. Darkness surrounds them as the get to the bottom of the stairs. Mikael disappears from in front of Lennox for a second. When the lights turn on, Lennox breathes a quiet sigh of relief. She hates not being able to see what is going on around her._

_Lennox trails Mikael as he moves around the basement. He runs his finger over almost every box piled up in the dust-filled room before stopping at a small wooden box. Mikael blocks Lennox's view as he unlocks it and swings the lid open. He turns to Lennox and she's confused at what he is holding; an ordinary wooden stake. Or so she thought._

"_What is it?" Lennox asks, curiosity seeping into her facial expression. Mikael smiles at the abnormal wooden weapon in his hands._

"_It is what I am going to use to kill Niklaus." One of Mikael's rare smiles pulls up the corners of his mouth._

"_You're son?" Lennox runs a finger over the smooth wood._

"_He's not my son."_

"What do you know about this weapon?" Damon questions Mason.

"I know that you need to apologize."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Are you serious? Just apologize." Alaric tells Damon, obviously annoyed.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to." Damon glances at Lennox at the end of his apology but she just rolls her eyes in response. Lennox will never forgive Damon for what he did.

"That's good enough." Mason gets up. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone."

"What you're going to bury me alive?" Damon jokes.

"Don't tempt me." Mason smirks. He places a light kiss on Lennox's cheek, like he had done when she was little. "It was good seeing you, Gilbert."

Lennox waits until Mason is out of earshot to turn to Damon. "I know that you really want to find this said weapon but trust me, it will be a waste of time."

"How do you know that?" Damon's eyes narrow with suspicion.

Lennox purses her lips. "I don't. It's just a guess."

"It's the only lead we have. I have to go." Damon stands up from his chair. He starts to walk away from Lennox and Alaric but stops and turns back. He holds out his hand in front of Lennox.

"My keys." Damon motions. Lennox grabs Damon's set of keys from her purse and drops them into his palm. Damon flashes a smile before leaving the restaurant.

"I'm guessing Elena doesn't know that Damon's the one who turned you." Alaric pushes his beer in front of Lennox.

"No. And I told Damon that I wouldn't tell her." Lennox takes a long drink from the glass bottle. "So, I'm begging you…"

"To keep it from her too." Alaric nods his head understandingly.

"As much as I hate Damon, he means something to Elena."

"What are you going to do when she does find out?"

"Pray that she kills Damon for me." Lennox smiles to herself.

"Don't you think she'll be mad that you didn't tell her?" Alaric leans over the bar as he questions Lennox.

"Maybe. But I doubt she'll waste her breath on me."

"I don't think you should be keeping this from Elena. In this town, secrets always come out."

"Elena's already lost a lot of people. I don't want her to be forced to push someone else she cares about out of her life." Lennox explains quietly.

"You've lost a lot of people too."

"I didn't know John or Isobel and my parents forced me out of town." Lennox pauses. "They cared about Elena and Elena cared about them. I didn't mean anything to them."

"You know that's not true." Alaric glances at Lennox. He only met her a couple of days ago but he can already tell that under her rough exterior, she is just as caring and compassionate as her sister.

"Any kind of parent figure I've ever had, has either abandoned or deserted me." Lennox gulps away any emotions rising up inside of her. "And you don't have to worry. I don't suspect anything from you in that department."

"Lennox…"

Lennox's phone beeps signaling a text message from Bonnie. She skims the message quickly and gets up. "I have to go tie up my ex boyfriend until Bonnie can figure out a way to send the ghosts away."

Lennox shoulders her bag and leaves before Alaric can try to have a heart-to-heart. Lennox has avoided crying for over a year, and she doesn't want to start being emotional now.

The change in lighting from inside the restaurant to outside causes Lennox to shield her eyes until they adjust. She doesn't have to look very far to confirm that Caleb is gone. All that lies in his place is an old penny. Lennox squats down and sees that it isn't sitting heads up. She picks it up with her fingertips and flips it over that way it could be a lucky penny for someone else. Ever since she was little, she's watched her mother do the same thing every time they came across a normal penny.

"Do you want to try this again?" A man's voice causes Lennox to spin on her heels. She comes face to face with Caleb. "Your boyfriend definitely put a dent in my plan. But now that he's gone we can get back to business."

"He's not my…" Lennox doesn't have time to finish her refute.

Caleb has always been faster than her so he easily gets a hold of Lennox's hair. Her face is bounced off a nearby car before she can react. As she drops to the floor, she starts to taste blood. Lennox gathers it in her mouth and spits it onto the concrete. She manages to push herself up onto her hands and knees, attempting to get to her feet. She doesn't get any farther. Caleb's foot makes contact with her ribs, sending her onto her back.

"Just get it over with, Caleb." Lennox groans as she cradles her aching side.

"I want you to suffer like I did, Lennox." Caleb smiles down at her. She shakes off the pain from his two blows and gets to her knees before Caleb lands another kick, this time on her cheek.

Lennox puts out her hands, catching herself before she falls onto her side. She doesn't waste another second trying to get the upper hand. Lennox speeds to her feet and punches Caleb in the stomach. He doubles over for only a second. She maneuvers under his next right hook, causing Caleb to get a little flustered. He tries to hit Lennox again, but she blocks it and grabs his arm. Lennox throws him over her and he collapses onto the floor.

Lennox remembers that she still has the dart gun in her purse and pulls it out quickly. She points it at her ex and prepares to shoot.

"Lennox!" She recognizes Elena's voice and glances at her. A gush of wind causes Lennox to turn her attention back to Caleb but he's not standing in front of her anymore. The younger Gilbert twin lowers the gun slowly.

"Was that…" Elena starts.

"Yes." Lennox runs her hand over her forehead. She tries to keep the harsh tone out of her voice but it seeps in. "What do you want, Elena?"

"It's not me who needs your help. It's Stefan." Elena mutters. Lennox narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean when you say he needs me?"

"His best friend Lexi is back and she's trying to teach me how to get him to turn his emotions back on." Elena pauses. "But I don't think I can do it by myself."

Lennox looks back to where Caleb had been only a couple seconds prior. She knows she can either go looking for him or help Stefan. Either one won't be very fun. "Show me where he is."

* * *

Elena leads her sister down the old jail cell where Lexi had tied Stefan up. She has a feeling that Lennox might be better at the torture aspect of getting Stefan to turn back on his emotions.

Lexi is waiting for them when they get to the door of Stefan's cell. She doesn't say anything as her eyes sweep over the younger Gilbert twin. Lexi nods, a shadow of a smile on her lips as she turns and opens the door. She steps in and glances over her shoulder at the twins.

"You ever dealt with a vampire without emotions?" Lexi questions Lennox.

"A couple times." Lennox nods as she takes in the sight of Stefan tied to a chair, helpless. "But it was never for too long."

"I've already starved him out for about two years." Lexi circles Stefan. "But he's going to need to go about ten."

"I can do it." Lennox says, convinced.

"How old are you again?" Lexi tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I've been a vampire for only two years." Lennox glances at Stefan. "But you'd be surprised at what I've done during my time away from Mystic Falls."

"I think I know." The blonde vampire places her hands on Stefan's shoulders. "You're going to have to ignore any guilt, and remember what you're working for."

"She wont be able to do it. She's just trying to get me to care about her again. But it wont work." Stefan's eyes meet Lennox's. "You're just a worthless vampire trying to fit in where you're not wanted. You're like a rash that wont go away."

Lennox ignores the pain and focuses on the anger that Stefan's comment brought out. "I would say this isn't going to hurt, but I'd be lying."

Lennox leans over Stefan and holds his stare. She imagines him being off of blood for two and a half years. She can tell it's working by the way his eyes widen. One of Mikael's main torture techniques is mind compulsion. He taught her how to convince someone they were dying in only two hours.

"I think she'll do just fine, sweetness." Lexi pats Stefan on the shoulder.

* * *

Elena watches carefully as her sister works Stefan through his sixth year of starvation. Lennox is good at compulsion but not as fast at Lexi. Her phone buzzes in her pocket indicating that she's received a text from someone. Her eyes skim the message quickly.

"Oh my god." Elena gasps quietly.

"What's wrong?" Lennox halts her compulsion to look at her sister. Elena shows Lennox the text from Alaric.

"What the hell?" Lennox glances back at Lexi and Stefan.

"What happened?" Lexi steps in front of Stefan slowly.

"An old friend of mine has just killed Tobias Fell." Lennox mutters. She hands Elena's phone back to her and faces Lexi. "Do you think…"

"I can keep him going." Lexi nods understandingly. "Go handle your friend."

"He's not really a friend. He's more of an ex boyfriend." Lennox explains as she pushes past Elena out of the cell. Her twin tries to follow her but Lennox stops her quickly.

"You can't come, Elena. Caleb is going to hurt whoever he wants until I'm dead. I can't have you running around out there right now. You're perfect bait." Lennox crosses her arms over her chest.

"I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can. But I can't take that chance." Lennox meets Lexi's eyes. "Keep her here please."

Lexi nods in response before Lennox closes the cell door. She speeds up the stairs and out onto the street. Lexi might not be able to keep Elena down there for too long. Lennox needs to find and kill Caleb before he hurts anyone else.

The younger Gilbert twin runs to the park first, knowing that was where Tobias Fell's body was found. The crowd of people has dispersed slightly due to the ambulances making their way onto the grass. Lennox scans the multitude of people still lingering for Alaric or Jeremy.

She spots them a couple minutes later. They're standing a few feet behind the taped off area of the park. Lennox weaves through the crowd quickly, ignoring the stares. By now, everyone has heard about the surprising return of the other dead Gilbert twin.

"What happened?" Lennox asks as soon as she's in earshot of her brother and Alaric.

"Caleb decided to use Mr. Fell as another decoration." Alaric gestures towards the stage. Lennox gazes across the grass to find a body hung on a tree behind the banner announcing Night of Illuminations.

"Get him somewhere safe." Lennox looks back at her brother. "Caleb is going to start targeting people I know to get my attention."

"I can help." Jeremy protests.

"Please, Alaric." Lennox pleads with the older man, ignoring Jeremy's statement. "I can't let Caleb hurt him."

"You expect me to let you try to handle a vampire psycho on your own?" Alaric shakes his head.

"I'm the one who brought Caleb here." Lennox takes her dart gun and stake sleeve out of her purse and hands it to Alaric. "He started it and I need to be the one to end it."

Lennox follows her instincts and makes her way to the forest surrounding the outskirts of the town center. She knows that she doesn't have to go looking for him. Caleb will find her.

She finds a clearing quite a ways from the town center. Lennox doesn't want anybody accidentally walking into the middle of her confrontation with Caleb. She stands in the middle of the clearing and slips the sleeve on and the gun into her back pocket. Like she expected, Caleb shows up a minute later, wearing a smug smile.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't show." Caleb leans against a tree casually. "I wanted to keep showing this town what a real good time looks like."

"Are you just going to stand there or actually do something?" Lennox keeps her hands at her side. When Caleb attacks, she'll be ready this time.

"Maybe we should just skip to the end. You know, when I win." Caleb pushes himself off the tree and takes a few slow steps towards Lennox.

"All you'll be winning is the race to the cemetery." Lennox speeds in front of her ex and punches him as hard as she can, ejecting the stake into his stomach. She can see the surprise in his eyes as he realizes what she's done.

His hands fumble with the stake for a second before he's able to pull it out. Lennox uses her other hand to punch him in the face. She doesn't wait for him to land a first blow. She hits him again in the stomach, but harder this time. Caleb doubles over, holding his side.

"Not so fun being on the receiving end of that, huh?" Lennox smiles down at Caleb.

"Why don't you tell me?" Caleb speeds out of sight, catching Lennox off guard. She spins around, trying to keep see where he might attack from next.

Caleb appears out of nowhere and grabs a handful of her hair. He sends her flying across the clearing before she can stop him. She hits a nearby tree and feels the immediate effects. The sound of her ribs cracking only confirms the damage. Lennox ignores the pain now surging through her body and jumps to her feet, only wincing as she takes a breath.

"Too bad your new boyfriend isn't here to protect you." Caleb taunts her. A snarl grows in Lennox's throat.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lennox grabs the dart gun out of her pocket and points it at Caleb.

"Do you really think you'll be able to use that on me?" Caleb laughs aloud. Lennox doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Caleb darts out of the line of fire as the dart leaves the barrel. It doesn't come close to hitting him

"You're going to have to do better than that." Caleb materializes in front of Lennox. She pulls the trigger again but Caleb disappears.

"Come on, Lenny. You're going to have to do better than that." Lennox shoots twice this time once where Caleb is standing and the other where she guesses he might go. Both darts miss. Lennox realizes that she's out of darts when she feels how the light the gun is.

"Out of darts" Caleb teases from his spot a foot in front of Lennox. She grits her teeth and does the only thing she can think of. She throws the empty gun.

Caleb doesn't see it coming. The useless weapon bounces off his head and lands at his feet. Lennox takes her chance and runs at him. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his neck and places her hands on the floor. She tosses him over her and onto the floor on her other side. She had seen the move a while back on WWE.

Lennox sits on top of Caleb's torso, keeping a hand on his throat. She thrusts her hand into his chest and grabs hold of his heart. Caleb starts to thrash around under her but can't break free. She's about to rip out his heart when something hits her on the back of the head. She looses concentration for only a second but it's long enough for Caleb to get the upper hand. He pushes her off of him and switches positions. He digs his feet down into her wrists, smashing them against the dirt floor.

"I'm glad I brought this." Caleb's reaches behind him and pulls out a wooden stake. He holds it above his head, a joyful smile on his lips. "Hope you have as much fun as I do on the other side."

Lennox knows the fight is over. She closes her eyes and braces for the pain.

****I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please follow, favorite, and review. I'm requesting at least two reviews before I update next. I really like hearing everybody's opinions and suggestions. Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own TVD. Only My OC's**_**  
**_

**The Impossible**

_Lennox tilts her head back keeping her eyes on the never-ending blue sky as her toes bounce through the long blades of grass. Her small twirls cause her curly hair to fan out around her. When she stops spinning, a wave of dizziness flows over her quickly. Lennox places a light hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. She stumbles about for a second before regaining her balance._

_Elena's laugh carries with the wind as she watches her twin sister fall to the ground between her and Caroline. The four girls sit in silence for a minute, giving Lennox a chance to catch her bearings. Elena turns her head to peer over at Lennox._

"_How many did you get?" Elena asks with a smile dancing on her lips._

"_Twenty five." Lennox groans, her head still spinning._

"_You win." Bonnie lifts her head off the grass to look at the younger Gilbert twin._

"_The reigning champion will remain on the thrown for another year." Lennox smiles to herself._

"_Can you believe we're going to be sophomores?" Elena bites her lip nervously. Freshman year went by way too fast for her._

"_No. It seems like just yesterday we were running around on the playground, pushing each other down the slides." Caroline reminisces. Bonnie lies back down on the grass._

"_I can. Freshman year was amazing and it will only get better." Lennox rests her arms over her stomach. "This is just the start of a wonderful easy life in Mystic Falls."_

Damon takes a deep breath before kneeling beside Lennox. Her eyelids flutter open for a second as he hoists her into his arms. A low groan escapes her lips while he carries her through the woods. Damon walks straight to his car parked by the shops in the town center. He places her in the backseat trying to not wake her. Lennox hates being around him, Damon is pretty sure that if she woke up in his arms, she would murder him.

The car jumps over the bumps in the road on the way to Elena's house. Damon peers over his shoulder every few seconds at her sleeping sister. Lennox has probably been unconscious for over a couple hours. It took a while for Damon to find her in the woods after Elena had called him to help in the search. By then Lennox hadn't been seen for two hours. Elena was scared that Caleb might have hurt her when Lennox went to confront him

Lennox had a stake sticking out of her chest when Damon found her. At first he didn't know how she could be alive. But when he pulled the stake out, he realized it hadn't hit her heart. Lennox's attacker had been pulled back to the other side before he could kill her.

Damon lifts her out of his car when he gets to the Gilbert house. Jeremy opens the door after Damon knocks a few times. Lennox's brother makes room for Damon to walk into the house after seeing his sister's state. Damon is halfway to the living room when Lennox starts stirring in his arms. Her brown eyes widen when she sees who is holding her.

"Put me down, now." Lennox tries to push herself away from the blue-eyed vampire. He takes a step back from the couch and smiles.

"Gladly." Damon releases Lennox and she drops to the floor with a loud thud.

A shooting pain emits from the shoulder she landed on. "I meant on the couch, asshole."

"I was just doing what you said." Damon smirks as he watches the younger Gilbert twin get up from the floor.

Lennox starts to respond but Jeremy cuts her off with a concerned look in his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Jer. Just a little sore." Lennox sits up on the couch. She runs her fingers over the dried blood on her chest. It's the only thing that would lead someone to think she had been hurt.

"What happened?" Jeremy repeats the question.

Lennox sighs quietly. She doesn't want to Jeremy to worry about her but he deserves the truth. "Caleb tried to stake me through the heart."

"Wait, what?" Elena's voice carries into the room. Lennox glances over her shoulder at her sister.

"He didn't succeed obviously."

"He almost did." Damon pipes in. "And he would have if Bonnie didn't send the ghosts away."

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks as Elena questions "Did he hurt you?"

Her siblings search her for any visible wounds as if there would be any. Lennox clenches her teeth and stands up, moving away from the couch.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Elena stands up as well, worry still evident in her eyes.

Lennox grabs a glass cup off the coffee table and shatters it against the wall. She picks up a shard and runs the pointed edge over her palm. The blood seeps out from her wound and down her hand but the cut heals before it reaches her fingertips. "I'm a vampire, Elena. I'm fine. I'll always be fine."

Elena and Jeremy both stare at their sister in silence for a second. Lennox drops the shard of glass and. A hand stops her escape.

"We're just worried, Lennox. Please don't go." Elena pleads with her twin.

"I am the last person you guys have to worry about." Lennox looks at Jeremy and Elena. They nod, agreeing with her.

Damon's phone beeps, catching everybody's attention. He pulls it out and looks at the text. Damon lets out a frustrated sigh and shoves it back into his pocket. Lennox looks at Damon causing her hair to bounce over her shoulder. She places a light hand on her hip and narrows her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Alaric needs some help." Damon responds quickly. He pushes past Lennox and Elena and starts to open the door. He glances over his shoulder at the twins. "You two should probably come with me."

"What's going on?" Elena asks as they follow Damon out of the house.

"Mason Lockwood showed me something that you might want to see."

* * *

Lennox runs her fingertips over the old brick wall as she follows Elena and Alaric down the steps. She's been in the Lockwood cellar several times before with Tyler and Matt. Lennox was the only girl in their group of friends who was brave enough to go into a dark underground cave. Matt always played the third wheel on their little expeditions.

Elena stays between Alaric and Lennox as they trek through the narrow tunnel. Alaric had met the twins at the entrance of the tunnels. Damon had to stay behind to "take care of something."

"I've never been down this far in the tunnels." Lennox keeps her eyes on the floor.'

"I don't think the Lockwood's know that they continued past the cellars." Alaric mutters as he continues to lead the sisters.

"How did you know where to go then?" Elena questions as she shines the light around the tunnel.

"Careful where you shine that thing. The bats don't like it." Alaric calls over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Elena's sentence breaks. Lennox smiles to herself lightly. Her sister has always gotten scared easily.

"Lennox." She jumps as hot breath lingers on the back of her neck. She turns to face Damon smiling happily in reaction to her jumpiness.

"Fu…" Lennox starts but Elena shoots a glare over her shoulder.

"Lennox!"

Lennox takes a deep breath and crosses her arms over her chest. She pushes past Elena and Alaric, taking one of the flashlights with her. She hears the others start to follow her a few seconds later. Alaric catches up with her quickly.

"Ignore him."

"I'm trying but it's hard to ignore someone who seems to be everywhere I go." Lennox mutters under her breath. If Damon hears that he's starting to bug her, he'll only try harder.

"So, why exactly did I have to come if I can't even get in?" Lennox asks aloud, mostly to Damon.

"I thought you could help." Damon responds. "It seems like you know a lot more about our situation than you let on."

"And you seriously thought I would help you?" Lennox scoffs.

"It wouldn't just be me you'd be helping. It would be Stefan too." Damon whispers the last sentence so only Lennox can hear him. She purses her lips as she carries on down the tunnel.

"The ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire as well." Alaric answers Lennox's first question.

"Ancient?" Elena's confusion is clear in her voice.

"See for yourself." Damon gestures as the come to an attached cave. Lennox hangs back with Damon while Elena and Alaric walk past her. She hugs the wall to peer into the cavern.

"What is all this?" Elena observes her surroundings. Lennox can make out some of the carvings covering the walls.

"From what I can tell, it's a really, really old story." Alaric answers. He nods towards the wall.

"That's the moon cycle and that's a wolf and a man."

"A werewolf." Lennox bites the inside of her cheek.

"I thought that the Lockwoods…" Elena starts.

"They did." Lennox pauses. "But werewolves have been here a lot longer."

"How long?" Elena turns to her sister.

"Don't look at me." Lennox steps back and holds her tongue.

"It gets better." Damon smiles. "Show her, Ric."

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script." Alaric explains.

"Vikings?" Elena questions, unbelieving.

"This one translates to Niklaus." Alaric points to a word carved into a wall.

"Klaus." Elena mutters.

"And Elijah… and Rebekah."

Lennox purses her lips into a thin line.

_Niklaus drops the knife into the brown haired girls hand reluctantly. She wraps her thin fingers around the handle as a smile dances on her lips. She lifts her skirt before walking over to the wall. The girl pushes the sharp edge of the knife into the wall._

"_My father would not like that I am letting you wield a dagger." Niklaus sighs as the girl works on her carving._

"_I have done it many times before, Nik." The younger girl smiles to herself._

"_My father doesn't know that." Niklaus kicks a rock across the cave._

"_Maybe I we could duel." She glances over her shoulder. "Then I could show him how well I can handle a knife."_

"_You would never be able to beat me, Tatia."_

"_Why don't we find out, Nik?" The girl turns on her heels and walks away from the wall._

"_I do not duel with girls." Niklaus holds out his hand for the weapon. The girl places a hand on her hip._

"_I am a woman." She smiles as she stabs his palm with the blade as she sets the knife into his hand. She tosses her hair over shoulder and pushes past Niklaus._

Damon dares to set his chin on Lennox's shoulder as she zones out. She blinks away the memory and returns to the present. When she realizes that Damon is touching her, she doesn't hesitate to elbow him in the stomach. He stumbles back a few steps, clutching his abdomen.

"Touch me again, and I will stake you." Lennox whispers over her shoulder.

"This has got to be one of Klaus' fakes." Elena says as she walks around the cave.

"That what I thought until we saw the last name." Alaric leans against one of the walls.

"Mikael."

"Mikael… as in the vampire hunter that can kill Klaus?" Elena questions.

"Yep. I like to call him "Papa Original." Damon smiles. Lennox stops herself from interrupting.

"Very creative." Lennox sneers.

* * *

Alaric and Lennox lay out the photos he had taken in the cave. She can hear Damon and Elena fighting behind her. Lennox helps Alaric put the photos into groups. Alaric pulls out a book and starts to work on translating the pictures. Lennox scribbles out the meanings Alaric tells her and sticks them to the appropriate photos.

"These pictures tell a story… to figure it out, we have to decipher them." Alaric explains.

"Which means hours of searching through a book." Lennox leans against the table, her fingers gripping the edge.

"Doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asks as she practices her combat training.

"Yes. Which means the wall will probably lead us to Mikael who wasn't where he was supposed to be." Damon answers. Lennox looks over her shoulder just in time to watch him overwhelm Elena and pretend to bite her. The younger Gilbert twin rolls her eyes as she turns her attention back to the carvings.

"At least the images might lead us to the weapon." Alaric mutters as he continues to translate. Elena joins her sister and guardian at the table.

"Then we just have to find out what they mean." Elena mimics Lennox's stance.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Lennox glances at her twin.

"The carvings tell the story of the Original family living here." Elena pauses. "We have to go straight to the source."

"And who is that?" Lennox questions.

"Rebekah Mikaelson." Elena answers with a smile. Lennox sighs silently. She's never really talked to the only female Original and they didn't have a great introduction.

"I think I'll stick this one out, sis." Lennox returns Elena's smile. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and covertly sends a text to Mikael.

"We need to talk. Now." The text read.

"So, are you just going to go up and ask her what her life story is?" Damon steps between the twin sisters. Lennox immediately moves away from him, putting Alaric between them.

"I have a plan." Elena states. Lennox throws her sister a skeptical look.

"And what is that?"

"You'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

Lennox folds her arms over her chest and lets out a silent sigh. She uses the tree next to her as support as she watches Elena confront Rebekah. Lennox pulls at the hem of her cheerleading skirt and pushes her hair behind her ear. She doesn't have to strain to be able to hear Elena and Rebekah's conversation.

After Elena fails to get any information out of the blonde vampire, Lennox turns back to the squad. She falls into formation after Caroline directed the team to continue practicing. Lennox moves through the routines easily. She never thought she would be cheerleading again or that she would pick it up so fast. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she's kind of missed being part of a team.

* * *

Damon breaks the chains binding his brothers hands and feet to the chair. Stefan throws a skeptical look at Damon as he rubs his wrists. He doesn't get why he would free him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questions as he stands up from his chair.

"I think we could both use a drink." Damon answers with a smile. He opens the jail cellar door and starts up the steps leading outside. Stefan follows closely on his heels. He doesn't really want to go with his brother, but it's better than being tied to a chair and compelled to think he's starving. As the brothers step outside, Lennox appears in front of them.

"Elena's going to kill you." She smiles happily when she figures out that Damon has just made a terrible mistake.

"I just thought that my brother needed…." Damon starts.

"To add more victims to the list." Lennox pauses. "So he can feel even more guilty when he snaps out of this no emotion chapter."

"I thought he could use a drink." Damon ignores Lennox's statement. She narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"And he's right." Stefan finally speaks up. He wraps his arm around his brothers shoulders and smiles wide. Lennox knows its fake but can't ignore the feeling of her stomach doing summersaults.

"You're welcomed to join us, Little Gilbert." Damon smiles charmingly at the younger vampire as he starts towards his car. She bites her tongue as she tries to find a right answer. She wants to go, but should she?

"You're paying." Lennox mutters. Mikael had told her to keep an eye on both of the Salvaotre brothers for today. He wanted to make his move. She jumps into the backseat of Damon's car right as he begins to pull away from the curb. When Damon smiles over his shoulder, a wave of regret rushes over Lennox.

"Where are we going?" Lennox asks while Damon speeds down the road.

"Somewhere we can have a lot of fun."

* * *

Stefan trails behind Damon and Lennox. He watches the two, observing how close they're walking to each other. He doesn't know if they know that they're doing it or if it's just a coincidence but something deep, deep inside of him strains at the thought of Lennox and Damon together. Stefan wouldn't care if his brother and Lennox hooked up, he wouldn't care one bit.

Damon pulls his phone out of his pocket and steals a glance at the screen. He feels a little worried when he notices that Elena still hasn't texted or called him. Damon peeks at Lennox as they continue towards the bar. It's been nearly twenty minutes since she's called him a name. He would think of that as a success.

Lennox opens the bar door for Damon and Stefan. The music rushes outside, quickly covering the parking lot. The three vampires walk inside, the door shutting behind them. Damon pulls out his phone again when he decides to call Elena. Lennox and Stefan watch from a couple feet away as he starts to talk into the phone.

"We'll be at the bar." Stefan calls out to his brother after only a couple seconds of watching him. He places a light hand on the small of Lennox's back and pushes her towards the half empty bar. Lennox tries to ignore the feeling of her stomach twisting at Stefan's touch.

"Bourbon or vodka?" Stefan asks Lennox as they sit at the long wooden table. She purses her lips knowing the smart choice.

"Vodka." Lennox mumbles. For one night, she just wants to have some fun. Even if it means pissing Mikael off.

Stefan orders the drinks and turns to the younger girl. "So, why are you here?"

"Can you go one hour without questioning everything." Lennox pauses. "Curiosity is an emotion, you know."

"I don't really care. I'm just bored." Stefan shrugs.

The female bartender pushes their drinks in front of them. Lennox grabs her own glass and hands Stefan his. "Then drink up."

Lennox is halfway through her glass by the time Damon joins them at the bar. He sits down next to Lennox with a smile lingering on his lips.

"What are we drinking?" Damon asks.

"Hopefully something a little bit warmer… and a little bit blonder." Stefan smiles as he eyes the bartender. Lennox presses her lips into a thin line.

"Hello, Callie." Damon greets the bartender with a charming smile. "I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love a shot of you."

Lennox watches as the young girl holds out her arm towards Stefan under Damon's compulsion. She grabs Damon by the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him a few feet away from Stefan and the blonde bartender.

Lennox doesn't hold back when she smacks Damon on the back of the head. "Are you fucking serious? Stefan was down in that jail cellar so he would be starved into turning his emotions off. And now you're just going to let him feed off some innocent bartender."

"I know what my brother needs and strapping him to a chair, compelling him into starvation, isn't going to get his emotions back." Damon leans in slightly, lowering his voice to a whisper. Even over the loud music playing in the background, Lennox knows that Stefan might still be able to hear them.

"And what if you're wrong?" Lennox places a hand on her hip and shifts her weight. "Elena won't easily forgive you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, Little Gilbert." Damon responds as he walks past her back to the bar. She hangs her head back in frustration and takes a deep breath. Mikael had told her that he wanted to make his move today. She just needed to be patient.

"Want a turn, Gilbert?" Stefan asks as she joins the brothers at the bar. He holds out Callie's bloodied wrist towards her. Lennox steps away from the blood, pushing away the desperate hunger building inside of her.

"No, thank you." Lennox mutters through her clenched teeth. She sits down at the bar and downs the rest of her own drink. Luckily when she went back home, she had a little drink from Mikaels vampire blood bank.

"Are you sure?" Damon runs his finger over the rim of Lennox's empty cup.

"She's quite delicious." Stefan wipes off the blood dripping down his chin and releases the bartender's hand. She lets it drop onto the bar and stands still, watching the three vampires. Lennox knows that a couple hours from now, this girl probably wont even remember meeting them. She feels bad for letting Stefan and Damon do this but she can't let them leave. Mikael is already on his way to the bar.

Lennox is fighting her hunger with every fiber of her being. The blood still streaming from the girls wrist smells delectable but Lennox just grabs a random bottle of alcohol from the other side of the bar and pops off the lid. She downs half the glass before taking a break.

"No, thank you." Lennox repeats her response.

"Slow down there, Party Sally." Damon jokes as Lennox goes back to drinking. The sting from the alcohol moving down her throat is the only thing distracting her from the human blood bag standing before her.

Lennox pulls her lips away from the bottle long enough to mutter "I hate you both, so much right now."

"I guess your one of those girls who get mad when they drink too much." Stefan shrugs with a smile.

"Nope. I'm just admitting my true feelings." Lennox finishes off the large glass of Bourbon. She slams the bottle down on the bar and gets up. "I need some fresh air."

While the alcohol did its trick for a few minutes, the hunger was once again taking over. Lennox knows she just needs to get away from the temptation and she'll be fine. Damon and Stefan watch her walk out of the small building. She leans against the brick wall of the bar as she tries to regain all the control she once had. Mikael had taught her how to not drink from humans but it was never as easy for her as it was for him. She has always struggled.

_Mikael helps pick up the last few bodies lying on the red tainted carpet. Lennox glances down at herself and takes in all the blood. It has managed to seep through her clothes and the top layer of her skin. Mikael assured her that he'll be able to get the blood out but Lennox just wants to throw her clothes away and get the red tint of her skin. She wants to be rid of anything reminding her of what she has done._

"_I'm so sorry, Mikael." Lennox mutters as she grabs the ankles of the last dead human on the floor. She follows him outside slowly, dragging the woman behind her._

"_It's okay." Mikael forces. He can't get too mad at the young vampire. She's just started her training and she still has so much to learn. He has to fight the urge to kill her what she has done. "Once I'm done helping you, you'll never want to do this again."_

"_I'm sorry." Lennox repeats. She takes a deep breath as she sets the unknown woman in the pile of bodies. Mikael moves next to Lennox and does his best to comfort her._

"_You will make up for your misdeeds in time. You just have to want to change." Mikael wraps a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Lennox looks up at her mentor._

"_I want to change. I never want to hurt people like this again."_

"_Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Mikael releases his protégé and pulls a matchbox out of his pocket. He lights one match and tosses it into the pile of bodies. Mikael hands Lennox another match and lets her light her own. After she throws it onto the pile, they walk back to Mikaels car together. Lennox can't looks over her shoulder before getting into the car. She should remember the sight of the carnage she can cause. It will be her drive to do better._

Lennox opens her eyes and leans her head back against the wall. The sight of the people she had killed stopped her hunger. She never wants to cause that much death ever again. That's why she's stuck with Mikael for so long. With him, Lennox stays in control. He makes sure of it.

"Lennox." She turns her head towards the voice coming from the shadows. At second of fear rushes over her before she forces it out of herself. When she watches Mikael come into view, she lets out the breath she's been holding.

"Mikael." Lennox relaxes a bit. She pushes off the wall and takes two long steps towards him.

"Are they inside?" Mikael questions vacantly.

"Yes. And they're drinking up a storm, unfortunately." Lennox nods her head quickly. Mikael starts past the younger vampire but she grabs hold of his arm.

"Do you have a plan?" Lennox questions quietly. She can't afford to have Damon and Stefan accidentally overhear her conversation with Mikael.

"We are going to go in there and do whatever it takes to get Niklaus to come back to town." Mikael answers. He grabs onto Lennox's wrist and pulls her into the bar. She knows that since he didn't tell her too much, she's just supposed to hang back and let him take the lead. It's a tactic they use quite frequently.

Lennox points out Stefan and Damon when they come into view. The brothers seem to be having a nice conversation for once. Lennox almost feels bad about having Mikael coming in and ruining it.

"Damon, he can't be killed." Stefan shakes his head. Lennox follows Mikael up to the brothers.

"Maybe I can help with that." Mikael pauses with a smile. "The Salvatore brothers, I presume?"

"Mikael." Stefan mutters.

"Lennox." Damon tries to decipher how she knows the vampire hunter they've been looking for.

* * *

Lennox hangs back as Mikael plays detective. He questions the brothers mostly about Niklaus and his whereabouts but throws in a couple questions about Stefan's compulsion. Lennox receives quite a few confused and angry glances from Damon and Stefan as Mikael does his thing.

"I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon sighs after a couple minutes of interrogation.

"You see, Damon…" Mikael places a firm hand on Damon's shoulder. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

"Well, Klaus has been running for about one thousand years, so if you think you could…" Damon starts. Mikael stops him when he forces his hand through Damon's chest. By the look on Damon's face, he knows he's about to get his heart ripped out.

"Careful, Stefan. One move, and his heart is gone." Mikael forces his hand in deeper into Damon's chest. "Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."

"His emotions are off. He can't care." Damon gasps.

Mikael knows about Stefan flipping his switch. Lennox had told the vampire hunter everything she has witnessed or learned since being back in Mystic Falls. But Mikael wont let an emotionless vampire stop him from finding Niklaus.

"Really? His link to Niklaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?" Mikael pauses. "No ideas, huh? Think, Stefan!"

Stefan seems to be struggling with the truth but eventually he doesn't say anything aloud. Mikael shakes his head slowly, clearly disappointed. He turns his attention back to Damon."I guess your right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon."

Lennox forces herself to not move as Mikael starts to close his hand around Damon's heart. The pain is evident in Damon's face when Mikael tries to kill him. Lennox still hates Damon but letting him die would be wrong. Elena wouldn't forgive her so easily if she knew that Lennox could've stopped him.

"Wait! I can lure Niklaus back to Mystic Falls." Stefan calls out right as Mikael prepares to finish Damon. Mikael pulls his bloodied hand out of Damon's chest and wipes it off with a small rag.

"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit." Mikael smiles back at Lennox and she nods. He turns to the younger Salvatore brother. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, and I'll drive it through yours."

Mikael leaves with that. He doesn't tell Lennox to come with him so she doesn't. She grabs a napkin off the bar table and helps Damon clean the blood off his shirt. The brothers watch the younger Gilbert twin closely.

"What?" Lennox asks, annoyed. Damon's blue eyes lock onto hers.

"Have you been working with him this entire time?" Damon questions.

"Yes." Lennox mumbles.

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell us that he was up and walking around when we were spending precious time looking for him?"

"Mikael wanted to wait, so I didn't tell you guys." Lennox pauses. "But he finally wants to make his move."

"Does Elena know?" Damon inquires. Lennox rolls her eyes.

"No, Damon. My sister does not know that I have been working with Mikael to kill the one person she would do anything to kill." Lennox folds her arms over her chest.

"So, you want Klaus dead too?" Stefan pipes in.

"Of course."

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"Other than killing my aunt, my sister, my biological parents and the uncountable amount of other horrible things to the people I love, Mikael knows something about me. And in order for him to tell me, I have to help him kill Niklaus." Lennox explains quickly. People never understand why she has partnered up with Mikael.

"You honestly think he'll tell you something important about yourself that you don't already know?" Damon narrows his eyes.

"I know that he will." Lennox hesitates. "But first, the impossible has to happen. We have to trick Niklaus Mikaelson."

****Next chapter will cover Homecoming. Please favorite, follow, and review. I love hearing the readers thoughts and opinions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal**

"_Are you sure this is safe?" The curly haired girl asks the older woman._

"_I promise, dear, no harm will come to you." The woman lies through her teeth._

"_How much blood do you need?"_

"_Just lie down, Tatia. I'll take the bare minimum." The woman instructs as she prepares the wine. She keeps her back turned to the girl, hoping to not give away that she is lying._

_Tatia does as she is told. She lies down in the middle of the circle formed by small handmade candles. As her brown hair settles on the floor around her head, flames appear on the wicks of the candles. Tatia swallows timidly while Esther continues to busy herself a few feet from her._

"_This will protect Elijah and Niklaus?" Tatia rests her cheek against the dirt floor, her eyes cemented to Esthers back._

"_They will not die before it is time." Esther's voice somehow remains calm. She wraps her fingers around the handle of the small knife lying on the table in front of her. Her body hides the weapon as Esther moves it behind her back when she turns to Tatia. A pang of guilt hits her like a brick wall when her eyes meet Tatia's. "Are you sure you are willing to do whatever it takes to keep my sons safe?"_

"_Yes. I cannot loose them. They are all I have." Tatia's eyes finally leave Esther when she peers up at the manmade ceiling. Esther steps into the candle circle and kneels beside the naive girl._

"_You are doing the right thing, Tatia." Esther pauses. She moves a loose curl out of Tatia's face slowly. She isn't sure if her sons will ever forgive her for taking the girl they love away from them. But she has to put her family above everything. "I will be forever grateful."_

_Tatia doesn't have time to react when she sees the weapon in Esthers raised hands. The knife lunges for Tatia's chest as a scream escapes her lips._

Lennox jumps awake when a piercing pain surges through her chest. She sits up, placing her hand over her chest. When she pulls her hand away, there is no blood. Lennox realizes it must have just been part of the dream. She pulls her blanket-covered knees to her chest and buries her face in her hands.

She has been having the same exact dream for a few nights in a row. It always ends as the girl starts to scream, never showing her fate. Lennox curls her fingers around her comforter. She knows that she wont be able to fall back to sleep or dream about anything about this identical looking girl name Tatia.

Lennox slides out from under her covers and tiptoes to the bathroom. She splashes two handfuls of ice-cold water across her face, washing away the thin layer of sweat that rests on top of her skin. Lennox hides her face in a towel for a second before moving back into her bedroom.

The body heat lingering in her bed sheets has disappeared by the time she returns to her bed. She pulls the sheets up to her chin as her eyes sweep almost every corner of the room. Lennox is still doubtful that someone has been planting the memories and images of Tatia in her head while she's sleeping or distracted. If she closes her eyes again, the dream will come back. There is no question about it.

* * *

Lennox leaves her finger on the curling iron a couple seconds too long. She lets out a sound of pain when the burning sensation shoots through her fingertip. She pulls her hand away quickly, her finger going numb for a moment while her body works to replace the burnt skin with a fresh layer. Elena shoots her twin a look.

"I'm fine." Lennox holds up the finger she had burnt but the look in Elena's eyes doesn't change.

"I'm worried about you, not your finger." Elena takes a careful step towards her twin. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. I promised Mikael that I would help him kill Klaus." Lennox turns back to Damon's bathroom mirror. She runs her lipstick over her mouth, darkening its color a few shades. She makes sure to keep her make up light and unnoticeable like her sisters.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Elena's eyes linger on Lennox's back as she continues to prepare herself for the dance.

"Do you want to die, Elena?" Lennox rests her hand on her hip as she leans against the counter. Elena hesitates to answer, unsure if her sister is just trying to trick him again."

"No." Elena answers quietly when she realizes what her sister is doing.

"Then let me do what I do best." A smile pulls up the corner of Lennox's mouth. "Lie."

_Damon sits on the couch next to the younger Gilbert twin. He hands her the glass filled with bourbon and smiles as she tosses it back, finishing it in seconds. Lennox puts the cup down on the table and relaxes her posture. She folds her arms over her chest as she waits for Damon to continue with his proposition._

_"…So, I just thought you might want to help out." Damon shrugs as the closing line of his scheme leaves his mouth._

_"Mikael already has me on Klaus watch." Lennox narrows her eyes. "I'm not supposed to let him out of my sight for a second."_

_"You can still accomplish that while pretending to be your sister."_

_"You think that Mikael will hurt Elena?" Lennox bites the inside of her cheek. While she would be the one to know that answer, she doesn't. And that scares her._

_"I think that there is a chance that something can go wrong." Damon mutters under his breath._

_Lennox purses her lips as she tries to make a decision. "Fine. But nobody can know that I'm pretending to be her. If I'm going to try to fool Niklaus, I can't be worrying that some loose end is going to screw everything up."_

_"Don't worry, I have that covered." Damon stands from the couch, a smiles dancing on his lips. "All you have to do is show up and act pretty."_

_"It won't be an act."_

* * *

Lennox bites her lips as her eyes move over every inch of her dreass. The light blue color couldn't be more perfect for her homecoming gown. The uneven hemline adds an edgy but sophisticated look to the outfit. Elena doesn't get the chance to help Lennox with her hair. They make a joint decision to leave her hair down. Lennox hates loosening her curls but Elena rarely wears her brown locks in thick tight curls like her.

Elena instructs her twin that she'll be going to the dance with Matt when she returns from answering the door. Lennox can tell that Elena is happy to avoid the awkard situation of attending homecoming with the boy's heart she broke. Lennox is excited to be going with Matt though. Since they were infants, Matt has been one of her best friends and she's been waiting for a time they could talk, alone.

The younger Gilbert twin catches herself staring at the girl standing beside her in the mirror. Elena may look identical, but when someone studies her face close enough, they'll see that her features are softer, more welcoming than her twins. Reconnecting with her family has been a nice experience. But Lennox knows the truth now and it might change everything.

"You look beautiful, Lennox." Elena smiles as her brown eyes scan her sister's dress. A surge of jealousy grows inside of he when she remembers that Lennox is taking her spot at homecoming, their last homecoming for a while.

"Thank you, Elena." Lennox turns to her sister, not making eye contact as she pulls her into a sudden hug. Elena is taken aback by her sister's sudden show of emotions. Lennox isn't usually the one for hugging and Elena knows that. The twins hug each other for minus before someone pulls out or leaves.

"You okay?" Elena asks as Lennox moves away suddenly. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

"No. I'm fine. I just…" Lennox bites her lip. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too." Elena pushes a loose curl behind Lennox's ear. The fear in the younger sisters eyes is a rare sight. "Nothing is going to happen to you tonight. Damon's going to make sure you're never in any real danger."

"He wont be able to protect me if Niklaus comes after me." Lennox shakes her head when she realizes what words have tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I agreed to do this. I just have to suck it up, and take it like a vampire."

"Vampires are allowed to have fear, Lennox." Elena places a light hand on her sisters shoulder. Lennox's brown eyes meet her twins.

"Allowed, yes. Desire, no." Lennox's shoulders twitch upward in a small shrug.

When Lennox is content with how she looks, she wraps an arm around her sister and whispers. "You'll always be my twin sister."

Elena's eyes are filled with confusion as Lenox pulls away. "I know, Lennox."

Lennox stops the truth from spilling out of her mouth by digging her fingernails into her palm. The short direct pain distracts her long enough for her to grab her purse and exit the room.

"Have fun." Elena calls after Lennox quietly.

* * *

Matt meets "Elena" at the end of the staircase, extending his arm like a gentleman. Lennox wraps her arm through his as her foot lands on the bottom step. They walk arm in arm out to his truck parked in the driveway. Matt is a gentleman and opens Lennox's door for her, even helping her lift herself into the passenger side seat. Lennox has to focus on not saying the wrong thing while they talk on the way to Tyler's.

When they pull up behind a row of already parked cars, matt turns off the engine. Lennox watches her friend closely as he pauses to give his eyes a break.

"Hey." Lennox rests a hand lightly on his arm, pulling him out of his trance. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to make me go through the whole night pretending you are Elena?" Matt counters suddenly. Lennox barely has time to take a break before he continues. "I knew Elena would never want to go to homecoming with me."

"Matt, I'm doing this to protect her." Lennox fits in her explanation quickly.

"I figured. I just wish that everybody would start telling me about their plans, especially when it involves me." Matt releases his firm hold on the steering wheel. His blue eyes meet Lennox's.

"I'm sorry. But no one but Stefan and Damon know about it. And we want to keep it that way." Lennox lowers her voice to a whisper. Anyone could be listening in on their conversations.

"What about Bonnie and Caroline?"

"I don't want them to get hurt. Neither does Elena or Stefan."

"When are you planning to make your move?" Matt questions as his curiosity starts to get the better of him.

"We're taking it hour by hour. We might not even do anything until after homecoming is over." Lennox guesses. Matt stares down the driveway for a few silent minutes. Lennox takes his hand in hers, a smile firm on her lips.

"Put on that charming smile so we can go have some fun." Lennox squeezes Matt's hand lightly in an assuring manor. He smiles reluctantly as they both exit the car.

The large mansion is already full with people as Matt and Lennox walk through the open doors. They link their arms together while they scan the crowd. Lennox only recognizes a handful of people from school, everyone else are strangers. Matt seems to have realized the same thing by the look on his face. When Lennox spots Caroline and Bonnie, she lets out a silent sigh of relief.

"Remember, they don't know anything and I'd like to keep it that way." Lennox whispers as low as she can into Matt's ear. She can't risk Caroline hearing her.

"Hey." Caroline greets with Bonnie by her side. "I thought you were coming with Rebekah, the teenage vampire slut."

"She got held up." Matt says as he moves away from Lennox. "I'm going to go get a drink."

Lennox watches Matt walk through the crowd towards the back of the house. She turns back to Caroline and Bonnie after Matt walks out of sight. "So, where's the host?"

"Do you mean Klaus? Or my idiot boyfriend Tyler?" Caroline smiles sarcastically as she folds her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry?" Lennox narrows her eyes.

"Niklaus is the one who forced Tyler to hold the party here." Bonnie clarifies quickly.

"He used that idiotic sire bond compulsion." Caroline rolls her neck slowly. Lennox bites her lip as she watches her friend struggle. One question crosses her mind. What would Elena do?

"Don't worry, Care." Lennox places a light hand on Caroline's shoulder. "We'll find a way to break the sire bond."

"I sure hope so. It's starting to get on my last nerve." Caroline lets out a deep breath. "I need some alcohol."

The younger Gilbert twin smiles to herself as she watches Caroline and Bonnie head off in pursuit of some expensive alcohol. Lennox runs her hand over her hair and takes a deep breath. She still hasn't seen Stefan or Damon yet and they were supposed to keep her informed. Maybe they decided to back out too.

* * *

Damon pours himself a glass of bourbon, hoping the alcohol will give him some luck. He looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps, only to come face to face with Mikael. Damon smiles and offers the Original some of his aged alcohol. When Mikael declines, Damon shrugs.

"So, did you get the stake?" Damon takes a drink from his cup.

"Of course." Mikael pats his jacket with one hand. Damon's eyes narrow with false suspicion.

"Sorry, but I can't say I take your word for it." Damon takes a cautious step towards Mikael.

The Original reaches into his jacket and pulls out a strange stake. The designs on the weapon separate it from other wooden stakes. Damon dares to reach out for it but Mikael's fingers tighten around the weapon and he puts it back into his jacket.

"Sorry, but I can't say I trust you." Mikael smirks mockingly. Damon cocks his head, his attention returning to his bourbon.

"Fair enough. Just make sure you run that thing through Klaus' heart." Damon puts his empty glass down on the table.

"Are you sure you want this?" Mikael buttons his jacket halfway but keeps his eyes on Damon.

"What? Klaus dead?" Damon throws the older vampire a confused glance. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Do you care about my protégée?" Mikael takes a long step towards Damon.

"Lennox?" Damon pauses when Mikael nods. "She's Elena's sister."

"Who she is related to wasn't my question." Mikael takes another step. "Do you care about her?"

"I don't want her to die." Damon admits with a shrug. Mikael laughs lightly at the older Salvatore brother.

"Not the question."

"I guess I do care about her, to some degree." Damon confesses after a few seconds of silence.

"Then, maybe you should fight to keep Klaus alive." Mikael mutters under his breath. A human wouldn't have been able to catch his words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask the girl." Mikael whispers as Stefan walks into the room.

"Niklaus is at the party, celebrating your death." Stefan glances at Mikael.

"There always has to be that one person who ruins the fun." Damon leans against the liquor table.

"Are you going back to the dance?" Mikael faces Stefan, no emotion in his face.

"I have to. Niklaus' orders." Stefan shrugs.

"Well, I have a cemented plan." Mikael strides towards the younger Salvatore, a smile lingering on his lips. "And it doesn't involve you."

Damon doesn't have time to stop Mikael as he grabs Stefan and bites his neck. Mikael feeds on Stefan for less than a minute. Damon purses his lips as he watches Stefan fall to the floor, unconscious. Neither Lennox nor Elena will be happy that he let Stefan be Mikaels next meal.

"You know snapping his neck would've had the same affect." Damon sighs quietly.

"I was hungry." Mikael mutters as he leaves the living room. Damon grabs the bag of weapons on the armchair, pausing for a second to stare at his brother.

"We'll be back, baby bro."

* * *

_"I don't understand why this is happening." Lennox runs her fingers through her curly hair. Mikael holds his wrists in front of him, his eyes remaining on his protégée._

_"I can't tell you that until you help me kill Niklaus." Mikael shakes his head lightly._

_"I've already proven that I will stay loyal to you no matter what." Lennox stands from the couch, taking a cautious step towards Mikael. "I haven't been able to close my eyes without having that dream."_

_"I'm sorry, Lennox. But I cannot tell you anything, yet." Mikael turns on his heels and starts out of the room. Lennox speeds in front of him, her eyes growing wide._

_"Mikael! Every time I have that dream, it gets more and more real. I wake up covered in sweat and in pain, as if I was really stabbed." Lennox gestures. " I need to know what you know. I deserve to know."_

_Mikael grits his teeth as he debates what he should do silently. Lennox bites the inside of her cheek to keep from losing it._

_"I have done everything you have asked and more. I am the one person you can always trust." Lennox pauses. "Haven't I proven that?"_

_"Keeping this knowledge about your past is my insurance."_

_"You don't need it, Mikael. I hate Niklaus almost as much as you. Whenever I see him I get this strong feeling and I'm pretty sure it can only be classified as hatred. I want him dead." Lennox squares her shoulders._

_"That might not be enough in the end." His eyes narrow in suspicion._

_"Just trust me, this once." Lennox pleads._

_Mikael's lips curl upward in a concealed smile as he sits on the couch. He gestures to the chair opposite him and clears his throat. "Sit. We have a lot to discuss."_

Lennox bites down on her lower lip as Matt hands her a plastic cup filled to the rim. She thanks him with a small smile that only lingers for a few seconds. They both turn their backs to the drinks table so they can watch the band playing on the lower field. Matt leans over slightly so his mouth is near her ear.

"Should I be worried about this whole thing?" Matt questions quietly. Lennox hesitates to answer.

"If you stay by my side, I will make sure nothing happens to you." Lennox assures her childhood friend. Matt stares at the people dancing below them for a second. When he offers his hand, Lennox takes it without hesitation.

They dance for several songs, even managing to laugh most of the time. Matt excuses himself to get two more drinks halfway through the fourth song. Lennox waits for him at the top of the stairs patiently.

"Where's your date?" Niklaus steps in front of her.

_Mikael finally takes a deep breath after finishing his explanation. Lennox tries to latch onto one of the many thoughts running her head._

_"Esther is the one who killed Tatia." Lennox squeezes her eyes shut for a second. "Me."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why would she feel any remorse?" Lennox's brown eyes meet Mikael's._

_"She knew that Niklaus and Elijah were both in love with you. While she sought to end the feud over you, she felt guilty for ending your life." Mikael explains._

_"So, she put the spell on me." Lennox runs her tongue over her dried lips._

_"She wanted to make sure that you had another chance at life, without her son and Elijah."_

_"How come I don't remember all of this?" Lennox rests her cheek on her knuckles._

_"Esther did the reincarnation spell for a reason. She wanted you to start over completely." Mikael pauses. "The memory loss was part of the deal."_

_"Does Elijah or Niklaus know?" Lennox asks after a few seconds of tension._

_"Nope. Like everyone else, Niklaus believes that you are just Elena's mysterious twin sister."_

_"How long have you known who I really am? When did you figure it out?" Lennox questions the Original. Her curiosity is at its peak._

_"Shortly after I started mentoring you." Mikael seems to relax for a split second. "I saw your birthmark."_

_Lennox's eyes fill with confusion. "The one under my arm?"_

_"It was so light, I almost didn't notice it. But once I did, I knew."_

_Lennox resists the temptation to check the skin on the underside of her upper arm. Settled in the middle between her elbow and her armpit is a light birthmark in the shape of a diamond. Since it is so small and in a spot where it is easily hidden, most people don't even realize Lennox has a birthmark. It's one of the only things that aren't identical to Elena._

_"You've been keeping this from me all this time. And you never thought that I just deserved to know who I was in my past life?" Lennox stands from the couch slowly. She walks straight over to the table where Mikael's aged alcohol sits. She pours herself a glass and drinks it._

_"You didn't deserve it then. You needed to earn the truth." Mikael stands as well. He joins her while she pours another full glass._

_"So, let me get this straight." Lennox runs her finger over the rim of her cup, causing a low whine to cut through the room. "I am really a reincarnation of Tatia Petrova, otherwise known as the Original Petrova doppelganger."_

_"Correct." Mikael nods his head. "And there's one more thing."_

"Getting me a drink." She responds quickly, pushing away all the thoughts whirling around in her head. Niklaus tips the bottle in his hands towards Lennox, offering it to her. She shakes her head slowly.

"I just wanted to thank you for killing my father." Niklaus mutters as he steps closer to the younger Gilbert twin.

"My pleasure." Lennox purses her lips.

"I didn't think you had it in you. It must have been a difficult task, staking an Original."

"I did what I had to do to protect myself." Lennox shrugs as she folds her arms over her chest. She knows that Niklaus believes she is Elena. And she has to keep it that way.

"Don't get me wrong, love. I understand why you did it." Niklaus smiles charmingly. Lennox ignores the odd feeling building in her chest. "I just don't get how."

"He came at me, so I ran the stake through his heart." As the words leave her mouth, she realizes that Elena never would have said it. She clears her throat, attempting to recover. "And it wasn't easy."

"I can see that." Niklaus presses his lips into a thin line. "You look… nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just hate talking to you."

Niklaus takes a long step towards Lennox, closing the gap between them. She can feel his breath on her face as he whispers his warning. "Whatever you are planning for tonight, I suggest you call it off. People have been trying to kill me for centuries and they have never succeeded. And neither will you, love."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lennox squares her shoulders, daring to stand her ground. "I'm just here to have a nice homecoming experience."

"Aren't we all?" Niklaus smirks as he takes a few steps back. "Have fun, love. I'll save you a dance."

"There's no need."

Lennox watches the Original walk away. Matt falls into place next to Lennox once Niklaus is out of sight. The younger Gilbert twin links her arm into his slowly, placing her lips on his ear.

"Get out of here, now." Lennox whispers.

* * *

Damon wipes his bloodied hand off on his black jacket, the red blending in easily. He tucks his chin against his chest as he enters the house. Niklaus probably wouldn't expect the older Salvatore brother to show up to homecoming. Damon spots Lennox quickly.

"May I have this dance?" Damon offers a hand. Lennox rolls her eyes in response.

"I can think of a hundred other people I'd rather dance with." Lennox grins happily.

Damon cocks his head to the side and winks. "Elena loves dancing with me."

Lennox lets out a frustrated sigh and takes his hand. Damon leads her out to where a group of teenagers are already dancing. He places a firm hand on her lower waist, forcing her closer to him. "You're pushing it."

Damon pulls the younger Gilbert twin even closer to his chest. He places his cheek against Lennox's. She grits her teeth in an attempt to stop herself from ripping out his heart. "Well, you're not threatening to kill me. I call that an improvement."

A light bulb goes off in Lennox' head. "What do you want?"

"Mikael told me something earlier that peaked my interest." Damon explains as they dance to the song spreading through the room

"And what was that?"

_Lennox feels like she should be crying. Instead, all she feels is anger. She grips the edge of the couch cushion tightly, her knuckles turning white. Mikeal watches her closely, readying himself for anything. He knew it would be hard for her to hear the truth. But she was right. She deserved to know._

_"It was you. It was all you." Lennox mutters. She tries to raise her eyes to look at Mikael but can't. She wont let herself look at him._

_"I couldn't let Niklaus break the curse." Mikael leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees._

_"So, you decided to turn me into a vampire?" Lennox clenches her teeth. She can feel them strain under the pressure. "What about Elena?"_

_"I put vampire blood in her coffee too." Mikael shrugs. "It was just a coincidence that Damon decided to kill you and not her."_

_"Damon didn't mean to kill me." Lennox shakes her head. "But you did."_

_"I had a plan. And I always go through with my plans." Mikeal pauses. "You know that."_

_"Why didn't you kill Elena?"_

_"After you died, I stopped to think. I watched you for a few days. I watched you struggle with your family and with the hunger. You were the perfect candidate."_

_"I trusted you." Lennox finally meets Mikaels eyes. "I thought you were on my side."_

_"I am. I helped you stop feeding off humans. I helped you moved on." Mikael's face remains emotionless. No remorse._

_"You're the real reason I'm a vampire, not Damon"_

"He said that you might have a reason we would want to keep Klaus alive." Damon watches Lennox's face closely, waiting for a reaction.

"Did he say anything else?" Lennox peers over her shoulder for Klaus quickly.

"He said to ask you about it."

"Damon, I am asking you to drop this." Lennox stops dancing and places a firm hand on his chest, pushing him away from her.

"Why?" Damon tries to decipher what Lennox is thinking.

"This is bigger than it seems." Lennox pauses. "I don't care if Niklaus dies but I can't tell you what Mikael wants me to tell you."

"I can keep a secret." Damon whispers, wearing a sly look.

"I want to be the one to tell Elena." Lennox steps away from Damon. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" Damon drops his hands from Lennox's waist. She doesn't hesitate to answer.

"No." Lennox shrugs before turning on her heels and starting through the crowd. Not a second later, an arm wraps around her waist, pulling her back into the cluster of dancing teenagers.

Niklaus smiles at the younger Gilbert twin. "Are you reserving this dance for your date?"

"Does it really matter what my answer is?" Lennox glares as Niklaus places a hand on her waist and interlocks his fingers with her other hand.

"Not really." Niklaus smiles to himself as he starts to sway to the music. Lennox tries to keep her breathing even and calm.

"So, what do you have to say?" Lennox pauses. "I know you didn't want to dance with me just because."

"I just wanted to make sure you're not planning on doing something stupid."

"Look, I get it. You like being the center of attention. Over the years you've built up a sort of paranoia." Lennox pulls away to smile at Niklaus. "But I'm not going to try to kill you tonight."

"I know you aren't. You're just a mere human. But Damon on the other hand, he might make the mistake of trying to kill me." Niklaus pulls Lennox back to his chest so he doesn't have to talk above a whisper. "If I were you, I'd tell him to rethink his decision."

"He…"

"Don't bother, love. I am always one step ahead of everyone." Niklaus laughs lightly. "That is why I've made sure that if I die tonight, then Damon will too. Even after I am dead, my hybrids will obey their orders."

"What did you do?" Lennox stops swaying suddenly. She breaks all contact with Niklaus.

"I've given you a reason to call off whatever you had planned for tonight." Niklaus tips his head politely. "Try to have a good time though, love."

Lennox waits until Niklaus starts talking to one of his hybrids to hurry out of the house. She doesn't stop to think about what she's doing. She slips her heels into her hands as she takes off towards the Salvatore mansion at vampire speed. Stefan is the only person who might want to stop Niklaus enough to actually do something.

* * *

The door creaks quietly as Lennox swings it open. Her footsteps remain silent as she tiptoes into the house. When she spots Stefan's unmoving body in the living room, she hurries over to him. Lennox kicks her old friend in the side lightly. It's enough to wake him.

She drops the blood bag she's been holding on the floor next to Stefan as his eyes flutter open. "Drink up. You're going to need it."

"Elena?" Stefan's eyes widen for a second. Lennox doesn't have to say anything to correct Stefan. Her eyes say it all. "Lennox."

"That's better." One side of Lennox's lips pull upward in a half smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan struggles to get to his feet. Lennox places a reassuring hand under his elbow, pulling him up the rest of the way.

"Saving your brother." Lennox runs her hand over her hair. She had decided to help Damon before she could pause and rethink the idea. "Niklaus ordered his hybrids to kill Damon if we try anything."

"So, call off the ambush." Stefan shrugs.

"I can't do that, Stefan. Killing Niklaus will not only get your freedom back but also mine. I'm going through with the plan no matter what. No matter who might die." Lennox steps towards Stefan, her face serious.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Care, Stefan. I know that you don't have any emotions right now, but you are the only person that is possible of caring enough to do something." Lennox presses her lips into a thin line. "Save your brother."

"I don't think I can…" Stefan starts.

"You can. You just have to want it." Lennox pauses shortly. "I have to get back to the party before they realize I'm gone."

Lennox speeds into the night air before Stefan has a chance to protest her suggestion. She runs all the way back to the party. When she arrives at the front door, she stops. Lennox runs her fingers over her hair, smoothing it. While technically it's Elena's homecoming, she still wants to look good.

* * *

Damon lets out a sigh of relief when he spots Lennox. Mikael has been growing reckless while waiting outside for the plan to be set into motion. Damon had been put in charge of finding the younger Gilbert twin.

"Where have you been?" Damon asks as he comes up beside Lennox. She purses her lips lightly.

"I needed some air." Lennox answers quietly. Damon's eyes narrow with obvious suspicion.

"You need to go find Mikael " Damon squares his shoulders, his suit moving with him. Lennox peers over at him while she pinches her lip between her teeth. She knows that within a few minutes, he could be dead. She opens her mouth to say something meaningful but her breath catches in her throat when nothing comes to mind. Lennox looks away and takes a deep breath.

"I'll see you later." Lennox mutters before speeding back outside.

When she spots Mikael standing underneath one of the trees meeting the edge of the large lawn, she feels a flash of heat rush through her. Anger. She pushes her feelings away. Mikael believes that she is Elena.

"Damon said you needed to talk to me." Lennox tries to look as innocent as her sister.

Mikael grabs her arm abruptly and pulls her towards the house. "I need you to convince Niklaus to talk to me, outside."

"Wait, what?" Lennox starts quickening her breathing, mimicking a reaction of nervousness. "That wasn't the plan."

"Plans change."

"But Mikael…" Lennox tries to squirm out of his hold.

"Don't worry, dear. You wont be harmed." Mikael assures her as they start up the steps. He tells one of the hybrids guarding the door that he was here to see Niklaus. He makes sure to mention his name a few times. Lennox waits patiently off to the side, out of view while Mikael stands in the doorway.

"Mikael." Lennox recognizes Niklaus' voice. She stays hidden as Mikael talks with his stepson.

"Niklaus." Mikael's lips turn up in a devious smile.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to pay a visit."

"Well, why don't you have your little hybrid invite me in and we can have a little chat." Mikael smiles to himself.

"Or you could leave before my hybrids rip you limb from limb." Niklaus chuckles lightly. Lennox looks out over the lawn just in time to see a group of hybrids steadily making their way towards the house. Mikael seems to have already known this.

"They can't kill me."

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub fingers together and they'll pounce." Niklaus smiles maniacally. When one of the hybrids grab Lennox's arm, she tries to get away from her but the older girl attempts to compel her. Lennox stops struggling as she mimics the reaction of a human.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget that they may be sired to you, but they're still part vampire. They can still be compelled by me." Mikael's satisfied smile grows. The female hybrid holding onto Lennox pushes her into Mikaels arms. He grabs her roughly and pulls her in front of him.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael's threat lingers in the air for a moment. Lennox tries to pull away from him but he keeps his hold on her easily.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Niklaus gestures to the younger Gilbert twin.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." Lennox pleads with the hybrid.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael tells his stepson, as Niklaus seems to ponder the idea of stepping outside.

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And you wont have to."

Niklaus steps forward but makes sure to stay inside the house. "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you loose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael pauses to laugh aloud. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

The sharp pain that hits Lennox is unexpected. It takes her a second to realize that Mikael had stabbed her with a dagger. She falls to the floor as the pain intensifies. Lennox feels around for the dagger and pulls it out of her stomach slowly. When she rolls over onto her back, she sees Mikael staring into the house, not even thinking about her. Lennox realizes that if she didn't fill in for Elena, her sister would have died. Mikael would have killed her twin without remorse.

When she turns over onto her side, she watches as Stefan tackle Damon. The brothers land a few feet from Niklaus, the stake lying on the floor beside them. Lennox speeds towards the weapon and takes it in her hand. She turns to Mikael who is now staring at her with widened eyes. She runs in front of him, not hesitating to run the stake through his heart. Lennox stares as Mikael falls to the floor, the fire spreading over his body. She doesn't look back as she walks out of the house.

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that?" Damon asks as Lennox hands him a glass of whiskey.

"We could never trust him. And after Stefan stopped you from killing Klaus, he could have never trusted us." Lennox shrugs. She doesn't want to give Damon all the reasons why she did what she did.

"That was our last shot to kill Niklaus." Damon gulps down the entire glass in his hand. Lennox presses her lips into a thin line.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Lennox stands up and starts to leave. He steps in front of her before she makes it to the door.

"What did he say? What did he do to make you mad enough to kill him?" Damon narrows his eyes. Lennox throws him a look.

"I already told you…"

"I know that's not the truth." Damon takes a step. "You can trust me, Lennox."

Lennox drops her eyes to the floor as the thought of telling Damon the while truth becomes an actual possibility.

"We want the same thing; to keep the people we love safe." Damon eyes Lennox as she continues to fight the urge to tell him everything.

Lennox finally meets his blue eyes. "Mikael told me everything. Everything he's been hiding from me."

"And…"

"And it turns out that he never really cared about me." Lennox pauses to take a deep breath. "He was just using me."

"I'm sorry, Lennox." The concern is obvious in Damon's eyes as he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She pulls away quickly, shaking her head.

"You don't have to do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend that you actually care about me just because I'm Elena's sister." Lennox runs the tip of her tongue over her lips.

Damon chuckles lightly. "I'm not pretending. I know that you're Elena's twin sister. But so what? I can see that you're hurting and that you need a friend."

"Damon…" Lennox knows that she should tell him what Mikael had disclosed to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I killed you and turned you into a monster. I know I will never be able to really make it up to you, but I want to try." Damon looks sincere as he continues. "Let me help you. Let me be here for you."

Lennox runs her fingers through her hair. "Mikael told me something that you deserve to know."

***** The next chapter should be up next Sunday. I think that will be the set update day from now on because I work on the chapters during the week and upload them on the weekends. And i just want to know what everyone thinks about Lennox and Damon possibly starting a friendship or if you think their relationship should stay the way it is. PLEASEEEE leave a review. I love reading them and it helps me shape the story. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: _I Do Not Own TVD. Only My OC's_**

**A/N: This chapter covers Bringing Out The Dead (3x13) which means I did skip The New Deal, Our Town, and The Ties That Bind (3x10,11,12) The scooby gang now have the sealed coffin but have returned the other four, having undaggered Elijah. Lennox is staying at the Salvatore Boarding house because she couldn't afford Mikael's mansion and she doesn't want to return home to her siblings. Her and Damon are starting to grow a friendship but very slowly because she doesn't trust him. Lennox and Stefan have been dealing being around each other while she's been staying with him.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Family Above All**

_The pale colors of dawn touches the morning sky; glimpses of pearl and pink and pale yellow sift through branches and leaves. The birds continue their beautiful melodies as Tatia and the oldest Mikaelson brother trudge through the forest. She keeps a light hand on his arm to keep the possibility of falling just that. Elijah's eyes rest on the younger woman every few seconds, a smile forming on his lips each time._

_"My brother is growing restless at the thought of us being together." Elijah finally breaks the calm silence. "He wants to push the idea of having you choose."_

_"Choose what?" Tatia moves her toe under a rock and sends it flying a few feet ahead._

_Elijah clears his throat audibly. "One of us."_

_"Whatever do you mean, Elijah?" Tatia's eyes fill with curiosity as she stares at the older man. He purses his lips as he drops his gaze to the branches and pebbles scattered across the floor._

_"Niklaus and I have both agreed that it would be best if you decide which one of us you would like to pursue a relationship with." Elijah speaks quickly but Tatia catches his words. Her hand falls off his arm._

_Tatia holds her hands in front of her stomach as she halts. She keeps her eyes remain on Elijah's back as he continues to keep his eyes on the manmade path ahead._

_"I have already told both of you that I cannot make that decision." Tatia shakes her head slowly, her hair falling around her face. "You two mean too much to me."_

_"But Tatia, my brother and I cannot continue living this way. Loving the same girl." Elijah faces Tatia and strides in front of her. He runs his fingers down her jaw line. "It will bring our relationship to ruins."_

_"I'm sorry, Elijah. But I love the both of you too much to decide at this time." Tatia leans her face into his hand as she places her own over his._

_Elijah keeps his eyes on Tatia's as he leans down toward her lips. "I love you too, Tatia Petrova."_

_Tatia gets the same tangled reaction when their lips meet. It only makes it harder for her to even think about making a choice as to which brother she wants to love for the rest of her life. She does not want to spend her existence with the wrong man._

Lennox's eyes spring open when the dream ends. Her hair falls behind her shoulders as she pushes herself up onto her elbows. The rays of sunlight shining through the curtains land on her, causing her to hold her hand over her eyes. Lennox sighs as she throws back the covers and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She looks down at her finger, assured by the sight of her daylight ring.

"Morning sleepyhead." Damon says as he enters her temporary room. Lennox stands from the bed and stretches her hands above her head.

"Morning Salvatore." Lennox forces a smile as she walks over to the dresser pushed up against one of the bedroom walls.

"How'd you sleep?" Damon asks. He moves to the bed, making himself comfortable on the soft mattress.

"Fine." Lennox pulls out a shirt and a pair of shorts before moving the bathroom. She makes sure she's out of sight before she starts to change out of her pajamas.

"I slept just great. Thanks for asking." Damon calls out just loud enough for Lennox to hear. She smiles to herself as she pulls on her shorts.

"Where's your brother?" Lennox questions. She reenters the bedroom once she finishes getting dressed. Damon stands up and meets Lennox halfway to the bed.

"He's meeting up with Bonnie and her non magical mother." Damon responds.

"How long do you think it's going to take them to open that stupid coffin?" Lennox goes to her bedside dresser and grabs her phone. She checks to see if anybody has tried to get in contact with her. Her shoulders fall when she sees that no one has.

"I don't know. But seeing as how only one of them is actually able to do the spells…" Damon doesn't have to finish his thought. Lennox shoves her phone into her pocket and walks past Damon out of the room. He follows close on her heels.

"Niklaus is growing less patient by the day." Lennox skips down the steps, taking two at a time.

"I know." Damon clutches her arm as she starts towards the front door. "That is why I pulled the dagger out of a certain original before Klaus got back his coffins."

Lennox faces Damon. "Who?"

"Elijah Mikaelson." Damon smiles as the name leaves his mouth. Lennox purses her lips. The name brings out several different emotions.

"So, you thought it was a good idea to release another Original from hibernation because…?" Lennox waits for a reasonable answer.

"Because he might know what is in the sealed coffin."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he just decides to help his brother or undagger his siblings?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Damon pats Lennox on the shoulder before walking past her. "Right now, I need you to join me on a little field trip."

"To where?" Lennox folds her arms over her chest as she turns to face Damon.

"To meet with Elijah, of course. We need to talk strategy."

"He agreed to meet with you?"

"Let's just say that I have a gut feeling he'll want to talk with me." Damon snatches his jacket off the couch as he makes his way to the door. Lennox doesn't think long before following him. She can't ignore her rising curiosity about the oldest Original.

* * *

Elijah hears the footsteps before he sees whom they belong to. He's surprised to find that Damon has brought along Elena to their little meeting. He thought it would have been more discreet. But he isn't upset.

"Elijah. Back from the dead, at last." Damon smiles at the older vampire. "You clean up nice."

"Damon, Elena." Elijah greets, nodding his head slightly. A disappointed look spreads over Elena's face and Damon smiles down at her.

"I'm not Elena." Lennox mutters as she hugs her elbows.

Elijah remembers Niklaus mentioning the existence of yet another Gilbert. "Ah. Yes. I apologize. You must be Elena's twin sister, Lennox. I am Elijah Mikaelson."

Lennox takes Elijah's extended hand cautiously. "I know who you are. You're the trustworthy one, the noble brother."

Elijah places a light kiss on the top of her soft hand. "I see that my reputation precedes me."

"You could say that." Lennox's stomach twists as his eyes meet hers. An elongated silence falls over the trio as Elijah keeps his hand on Lennox's.

"You left me a note, in my pocket." Elijah releases Lennox's hand, ignoring the urge to keep hold of it. He turns to Damon who has been watching the strange greeting between the Original and Elena's twin.

"Oh, yeah. 'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot your brother's destruction, XOXO." Damon smiles as he recalls the gist of the note that Elijah is now holding.

"Damon." Elijah's smile falls off his lips.

"Was I right to undagger you or are we going to have a problem?" Damon steps towards the Original. Lennox takes this time to step back. She doesn't want to get involved in a fight between an Original and a cocky normal vampire.

"I'm here, let's talk." Elijah responds after a couple silent seconds pass by quickly. He glances at Lennox who seems to be retreating.

"I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon watches Elijah's face for any type of reaction. But his features remain unmoving.

"No. Why?" Elijah's statement is believable. Damon shares a look with Lennox.

"Because we happen to have our hands on that mystery coffin. And our witches can't seem to find a way to open it." Damon admits. Lennox stops herself from slapping him for giving out too much information.

"And why do you think it contains a weapon that can kill my brother?" Elijah straightens his jacket as he asks the question, his own curiosity growing.

"Niklaus wanted that one coffin more than the ones that contained your siblings. I have a gut feeling that whatever is inside of it, is dangerous, for him." Damon shrugs. Lennox bites her lip while keeping her eyes on Elijah. He glances at her for a second before addressing Damon.

"What do you need from me?"

"The only thing that would help us right now, time." Damon responds without pause.

"How are we going to buy even more time? Niklaus is getting anxious. It isn't long before he allows his hybrids to return to Mystic Falls." Lennox steps beside Damon.

"I want you to get Niklaus to arrange a meeting. So we can talk about making a truce." Damon explains.

Lennox throws the oldest Salvatore a look. "You've got to be kidding me. This is your big plan? Calling a truce with the one person we know we can't trust?"

"It's not going to be real. We just need more…" Damon starts.

"Time." Elijah finishes. "I'll do it. But be ready incase your plan falls through the cracks."

"We're always ready." Damon smiles happily. Lennox rubs the back of her neck. She doesn't like the idea of Damon going to meet with two Originals to make a fake truce.

"Your presence will be mandatory as well." Elijah turns to Lennox. Her lips part when she realizes he's talking to her.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"My brother and I have a couple of questions we'd like to ask you." Elijah responds before looking at Damon. "And your brother must attend too."

"I'm sorry. But Stefan isn't going to be up for it and neither am I." Lennox shakes her head slowly. Damon holds out his hand for Elijah to shake.

"I'll make sure they go. Do we have a deal?" Damon's question lingers in the air for only a couple seconds. Elijah shakes his hand firmly, cementing the deal. Lennox lets out a deep breath. She will not let Damon make her go to some meeting with Niklaus Mikaelson. Never.

* * *

"So that's your guys' plan? Stall Klaus?" Stefan crosses his arms over his chest. Lennox tries to keep her eyes on anything but his bare upper body.

"It's not my plan. It's his." Lennox responds as she leans back on Stefan's bed.

"And you're just going along with it?" Stefan glances at the younger Gilbert twin.

"Of course I am. Unless you have a better idea." Lennox stands from the bed and waits with her hand on her hip. When Stefan doesn't answer, she steps towards him. "That's what I thought."

"There is nothing smart about trusting Elijah. He betrayed us the first time we thought he was going to help us kill Klaus." Stefan looks over Lennox's shoulder at his brother. Damon shrugs.

"With the way you've been acting, I trust him as much as I trust you."

"That goes both ways." Stefan moves around Lennox.

"This is about me kissing Elena, isn't it? Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you never would have become such a dick and that kiss never would have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up." Damon tells his younger brother before walking out of his room. Lennox watches him go and turns back to Stefan to find him only inches from her face. She subconsciously takes a step back in reaction to her stomach doing a flip.

"Why are you going?" Lennox can still feel Stefan's hot breath on her face even with the distance being expanded between them.

"It's not because of you, if that's what your conceded little brain is thinking." Lennox tilts her head slightly. "Elijah and Niklaus are requesting my presence. Turns out you're not the only vampire to ever be intrigued by me."

"Of course not. You're a fun beautiful girl." Stefan shoves his hands into his pockets. Lennox's breath hitches in her throat, unsure of how to proceed. Her eyes drop to his toned chest for split second.

"Just put on a damn shirt. You're coming whether you like it or not." Lennox manages to get out before leaving Stefan's room. She nearly runs down the steps to the boarding house's first floor where Damon is already holding out a full cup of bourbon for her. She takes it with a small smile and finishes it off with a single gulp.

"Thanks." Lennox wipes her bottom lip as she hands the glass back to Damon. He smiles knowingly.

"I could tell you needed it." Damon turns back to the liquor table behind him. He hands her the refilled glass a second later.

"Can you promise me something?" Lennox asks as she takes the cup. She waits to take the first drink.

"Don't I always."

"Can you please try to keep the conversation away from me for as long as possible?" Lennox clenches her teeth softly. She doesn't want to have to explain it all.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Damon's eyes meet Lennox's.

"There is a lot about me that I would like to keep from the Originals. For a while, at least." Lennox explains quickly. She crosses her fingers that Damon doesn't ask too many more questions.

"Is it about Mikael?"

Lennox looks away from Damon. "You could say that."

"Fine. But if Niklaus wants to find something out, he usually does." Damon warns the younger vampire. She nods consciously.

"I know. I just don't want this secret coming out until it is absolutely necessary."

Damon steps towards Lennox, his eyes searching her for a telltale sign of guilt.

"You two ready to go? Or are you just going to keep staring into each others eyes for the rest of the night?" Stefan joins the Damon and Lennox in the living room. He takes Lennox's drink from her hand but she quickly gets it back.

"I'm going to need that." She holds the cup close to her chest as she walks out of the house.

* * *

Niklaus' eyes bounce from each of his guests to the next. He stands from the decorated table and takes a few steps towards his brother. Lennox, Stefan, and Damon observe the room silently.

"So, my brother tells me that we are here to discuss the terms of our agreement." Niklaus smiles. "Let's sit."

When no one makes a move towards the table, Elijah clears his throat. "It's better to indulge him."

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out." Stefan crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. Lennox shares a concerned look with Damon. Stefan had agreed to come and they thought he would leave his new attitude at home.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Niklaus smirks as he makes his threat. Lennox is the first to sit at the table. Damon and Stefan follow shortly after.

The uniformed waitresses move around the table, filling everybody's glasses with wine and placing extravagant food on their plates. Lennox pokes at her food and forces herself to eat little by little. She watches Damon smile flirtatiously as one of the compelled waitresses refill his tall wineglass. She throws him a look when his eyes meet hers. He shrugs.

"You lost your appetite." Niklaus addresses Stefan, who still hasn't taken a single bite of his dinner.

"Eat. I thought you agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home tonight." Damon leans towards his brother. Stefan reluctantly starts to eat.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? Five of us having dinner together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother's chest?" Niklaus glances happily at Damon.

"Well, I knew how he felt about you. So, I figured, the more, the merrier." Damon responds with a forced smile. Lennox keeps her eyes on her food as the boys continue their power struggle. She wants to stay out of the conversation for as long as possible.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our fair share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Niklaus points out. Lennox can't help but think of Tatia, herself. The last dream she had was all about the feud that had been threatening Elijah and Niklaus' brotherly relationship.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan places down his fork as he glances up at Niklaus.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Niklaus is noticeably pleased with himself.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad?" Damon's surprising question causes everybody to pause from eating their dinner. "Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan points out. Lennox stops herself from laughing out loud.

"I'm just saying we have a long night ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon turns back to his food.

A lingering silence is cut short by Niklaus. "Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

Niklaus laughs as Lennox forces herself to keep her eyes on her plate even though her neck is beginning to become strained from staying in the same position for such a long time. Lennox ignores the pain easily.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan mutters through his clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry. You have missed so much. Trouble in paradise." Niklaus summarizes for his older brother.

"One more word about Elena and dinner's over." Stefan addresses everyone at the table.

Niklaus lets another one of his laughs move through the room. Damon peers around the table. "You're know what. It is probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"You're probably right." Niklaus pauses. "Plus, we have the even more beautiful, intriguing Gilbert twin with us tonight."

Lennox purses her lips as she places her fork on her plate. She catches a glimpse of Damon before she smiles at Niklaus. He folds his hands together and leans over the table.

"Why don't you tell us all a little about yourself, love?" Niklaus phrases his question more like a demand.

"I don't think there is much that you don't already know." Lennox shrugs as she makes her best attempt to avoid the topic of herself.

"Ah, yes. So far, I have figured out that you are the infamous Gilbert twin, turned into a monster, feared by your parents, a couple months after your sixteenth birthday by none other than Damon Salvatore." Niklaus takes a moment to let his sentence linger. "Am I missing anything?"

"Nope." Lennox answers too quickly. Niklaus' eyes narrow in reaction. Lennox looks over at Damon, silently asking him to help her. He nods subtly.

"Why don't we move Lennox into the do not discuss pile due to the utter lack of excitement." Damon suggests. Lennox ignores the tiny sting his words leave behind. If it gets Niklaus to focus on something other than her, it does not matter what he says. Lennox tries to hide her nerves by taking a long drink of the aged wine sitting untouched in her cup.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger. It is still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Niklaus turns to his brother. At the mention of Lennox's real name, she chokes on the wine. She coughs a couple times before she manages to restore her breathing. When she looks around the table, she realizes that all eyes on her. Lennox wipes her wet lips with a napkin before standing from her seat.

"Please excuse me, I have to… pee." Lennox doesn't wait for Niklaus to excuse her. She nearly runs out of the room, speeding towards the front door. She never should have agreed to come. It was a mistake.

"Whoa, speedy. Slow down." Damon gets a tight hold on her arm. "Where's the fire?"

Lennox faces him with pleading eyes. "Let me go. I am begging you to just let me leave before Niklaus tries to stop me."

"Why? What's wrong? Did he say something?" Damon glances over his shoulder. Lennox shakes her head.

"No. I just… I have to get out of here. Please, Damon. Just let me go." Lennox manages to free her arm from his hand. She doesn't wait for him to rethink his decision. She makes a break for the front door. When she runs into someone, she has to clutch her throbbing nose. "Damn it."

"Where do you think you're going, love?" Nikaus smiles down at the younger Gilbert twin. Lennox opens her mouth to give a sorry excuse as to why she was running for the door like there was a serial killer chasing her. She decides against it.

"No where." Lennox sighs quietly. Niklaus offers his arm, his smile still lingering on his lips. She clenches her teeth as she wraps her arm through his.

"That's what I thought." Niklaus says under his breath as he guides her back to the living room. Elijah and Stefan both look up at the three vampires joining them once again.

Niklaus moves Lennox chair next to Elijah and gives her a convincing grin. "Sit, please."

Lennox shares a quick glance with Elijah before she sighs and sits in her new seat. Niklaus pushes her chair in so quick that it knocks the breath out of her. She glares up at the Original hybrid. Elijah leans over so his mouth is closer to her ear.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice sounds real. But Lennox has learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"I'm fine." Lennox lies through her teeth. Niklaus sits back down at the head of the table, laying a napkin over his lap. He peers around the table slowly before clearing his throat.

"Now, where were we?" Niklaus doesn't let anyone remind him. "Ah yes, we were just about to tell them about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Niklaus." Elijah shakes his head.

"I don't think of any of us are going anywhere anytime soon." Damon keeps his eyes on Lennox. "Do tell."

Lennox glares at Damon when she realizes that he's not going to try to stop them. His curiosity about the subject of Tatia has grown too much. Lennox making a run for it just made it worse.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah starts off the story.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Niklaus adds. Lennox drops her gaze to the table.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asks.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where my mother performed the spell that turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I… grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah looks at his brother, a whisper of a smile on his lips. Lennox sinks into her seat as she starts to rub the tablecloth between her fingers. She can't ignore Elijah's gaze which falls on her every couple seconds as if searching her face for something hidden.

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family."

"Family above all." Elijah says as both he and his brother raise their glasses.

"Family above all." Niklaus agrees as their glasses clink together above Lennox's lowered head. She tries to sink even lower but she cannot do so without falling out of her chair. She finds herself thinking about making another run for it. Lennox knows it is unlikely that they will figure out the truth. Bus she doesn't want to be around if the impossible becomes possible.

* * *

_The beads of sweat continue to roll down her forehead, collecting on her chin. Tatia shakes her head as another small scream escapes her lips. The pain is becoming more unbearable each time it returns and the only thing her father has to offer is his hand. She squeezes it harder when the pain returns._

_"One more push." The woman at Tatia's feet yells out. Tatia takes a deep breath before letting out another scream, using all of her strength to force out the child inside of her. She cannot bear this pain much longer._

_With the sound of a babies cry, a smile forms on her lips. Tatia cannot see much, other then movements of the woman who had helped her give birth. A few seconds later, the same woman hands a small bundle of hand made blankets to Tatia. The young girl takes the bundle and rests it on her chest. When she sees a tiny face looking up at her, she cannot help but be filled with the kind of happiness she hasn't felt since before her mother passed away._

_This baby might be her redemption._

Lennox splashes her face with water from the sink. The chill it sends through her body distracts her for a moment. When she looks at herself in the mirror, she purses her lips. The baby she had just seen in her daydream had been her own child. She had been a mother once.

A knock on the door brings Lennox out of her thoughts. She wipes her face with a soft towel before opening the door. Elijah's eyes meet hers.

"Are you okay?" Elijah pauses. "My brother wanted me to make sure you didn't try to climb out the window."

Lennox returns Elijah's smile. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Lennox moves past the oldest Original and into the hallway. His hand wraps around her arm before she can go much farther. He spins her around quickly, too quickly. She doesn't have time to react as his lips smash against hers. Lennox tries to think of how she should be reacting but something takes over. The need to continue this intimacy with Elijah pushes out all the rationality in her head. She wraps her arms around his neck as his wrap around her waist, diminishing any distance between them. Their lips move together like machine parts designed for each other. Lennox imagines that if she did have a heart, it would be racing.

When Elijah finally breaks their kiss, he keeps his lips close to hers. "I knew it."

Lennox is pulled out of her trance when she hears his words. "Elijah…"

"Tatia." Elijah pulls Lennox into another passionate kiss. She pushes him away a little later than she would have liked.

"No, I'm Lennox. Lennox Gilbert. Elena's twin sister." Lennox places a firm hand on his chest, keeping them separated by a small gap.

"No, you're not. Somehow, someway, you're Tatia." Elijah stares down at her already certain of his statement.

"Elijah…" Lennox gulps as she tries to find an explanation. "I can't… Nobody… Elena…"

Elijah places a finger over her lips, silencing her. "It's okay. I wont tell anyone you don't want me to."

Lennox purses her lips. She knows that there is no use denying it with what had just happened between them. "Thank you."

She starts to hurry away from Elijah but he draws her back to him. He places a soft kiss on her lips and whispers against her mouth. "My love."

Lennox stares into his eyes for a few seconds, fighting the urge to kiss him again. She steps away from his slowly, making sure he wont reach for her again. Lennox speeds down the hallway, towards the filled living room. Elijah won't try to kiss her with Stefan, Damon, and his brother in the room. She hopes this is true.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asks as he follows Lennox into the living room. She makes sure to put as much distance between herself and Elijah. She falls into place between Stefan and Damon.

"What took you so long?" Damon whispers. Stefan turns his head towards them with a listening ear.

"I really had to pee." Lennox shrugs nonchalantly. Damon eyes her for a second before turning his attention back to Niklaus and Elijah. Stefan stares at her for couple more seconds before copying his brothers actions.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffins back, in exchange; he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Elena, and Lennox live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon watches Niklaus closely as he mulls over the offer.

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah advises Niklaus. His eyes rest on Lennox though.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Niklaus begins to pace. Lennox can tell that he's trying to make an even better offer. If there is one.

"While Lennox, here, probably has the doppelganger blood. She is a vampire which makes her useless nonetheless." Niklaus gestures sadly to the younger Gilbert twin. Both Stefan and Damon move their shoulders in front of her. "Let's say I leave her sister here under your protection? Will Elena have the same fate as Lennox? How long will it be before you two decide to turn her into a vampire as well? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You two think you can protect her, but that is just a delusion. Gentleman, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert, is the two of you."

Damon lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to get some air."

Elijah follows Damon out of the room quickly. "Let me deal with this."

Niklaus watches his brother leave with Damon then turns to Stefan and Lennox, a smile dancing on his lips. "All this talk has made me thirsty."

As a blonde girl comes up beside Niklaus, his smile grows. "What do you say Lennox, can I interest you in a little dinner drink?"

Niklaus bites the girl's neck and Lennox can hear the blood being drained from her body. Lennox has to look away when she sees a drip of blood move onto her shoulder. She hasn't drunk any type of blood since the day before. The hunger surging through her body is pushing her to drink from the innocent girl. Stefan doesn't seem as affected as Lennox.

"I think she's good." Stefan answers for Lennox, who has now fixated her eyes on the floor.

"She's delicious. Aged to perfection." Niklaus sighs as he wipes the blood off his mouth and drops the girl to the floor.

"I'm guessing the only reason you asked us here was to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan eyes the dead girl for a second.

"And to learn more about the more devious Gilbert twin." Niklaus steps towards her. "It is obvious that my step father taught you well. But I want to know why he taught you so much about my family."

"He thought it was going to be important that I know everything I can about the people I was being trained to kill." Lennox gives the best explanation she can manage.

Damon and Elijah reenter the room as Niklaus opens his mouth to respond.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon folds his arms over his chest as he steps next to Lennox. She tries to mimic his tough appearance but she knows it's not working.

"Okay. I offer Elena's happiness and Lennox's protection. You see, they would both be better off without the two of you. Elena can even fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one?" Niklaus stares his best offer. Lennox looks between Stefan and Damon, unsure of how they might answer.

"Matt Donovan? Really?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Niklaus adds quickly.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan questions. Lennox purses her lips as Niklaus' eyes fall on her.

"That is only a small return on her well being. But you see, this one, this twin" Niklaus gestures to Lennox. "Seeing as how she's been traveling with my father for two whole years on a vampire killing expedition, she must have made a couple of enemies. I wonder what would happen if word suddenly got out that she was here in Mystic Falls? How many vampires would come running to try to rip out her heart?"

Lennox's mouth drops open subtly. She knows the number of vampires she has killed and the number of friends and family members she has pissed off. It is too many to count on her hands and feet.

"You see, I can not only offer Elena my protection but Lennox as well. They will never be harmed in their life. Supernatural or not." Niklaus smiles as Stefan shares a look with his brother. He steps towards them. "You know it is what is best for them. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Stefan meets the Original hybrid halfway. Damon's eyes grow wide with concern. "What are you doing?"

Stefan takes Niklaus' hand with a smirk. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Niklaus moves faster than anyone else in the room. He grabs Lennox by the neck and drags her to the fireplace. He forces her hand into the flames; her skin starts to burn immediately. Lennox screams in pain as her skin begins to bubble die to the extreme heat. Stefan and Damon and Elijah step towards Niklaus.

"What are you doing?" Elijah questions as Lennox's arm continues to burn steadily.

When Niklaus doesn't remove Lennox's arm from the fire, Damon steps closer. "Stop!"

"Now, bring me my coffins or I will make sure that she has a slow painful death." Niklaus threatens the two brothers. Stefan and Damon start out of the room.

"We'll get it." Damon assures the Original hybrid.

Niklaus turns to his brother. "Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Elijah seems to debate the idea of staying to help Lennox. But he decides against it knowing that he gave her his word that he would stay quiet about her secret. He never breaks his word.

Once Stefan, Elijah, and Damon are out of the house, Lennox starts to fight against Niklaus' hold. "Why don't you just burn me alive now? I mean, you're going to do it once they come back, right?"

Niklaus pulls her arm out of the fire and spins her around to face him. He runs his fingers down her jaw line slowly. "I wouldn't harm such a beautiful face."

Footsteps entering the room cause the Original to peer over Lennox's shoulder. Damon, Stefan, and Elijah stand in the doorway.

"Elijah… why haven't you left?" Niklaus' face contorts with confusion. Lennox turns to the three vampires standing a few feet from her.

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah announces. One of the blonde waitresses joins him, holding a tray covered by a cloth. Elijah removes the cover, revealing two silver daggers. Lennox watches Niklaus' reaction turn from confusion to fear.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." A hint of a smile lingers on Elijah's face as he speaks.

A man enters the room behind him. His name comes to Lennox as Niklaus speaks it. "Kol."

"Long time brother." Kol smiles as Niklaus starts to back away. Lennox takes her chance to join Damon and Stefan.

Lennox recognizes the next Mikaelson as Finn. Apparently, so does Niklaus. "Finn, don't!"

Finn grabs one of the daggers on the tray and runs it through Niklaus' hand. Niklaus starts to leave before anyone else can harm him but Rebekah cuts him off. "Rebekah?"

"This is for our mother." Rebekah mutters as she stabs him with a dagger. Niklaus doubles over, clutching the weapon. He stumbles backwards into Kol who restrains him. Elijah turns to the Salvatore brothers.

"You two may go. This is family business." Elijah nods to them. When Stefan grabs Lennox's hand, Elijah stops him. "She must stay. This concerns her as well."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving her here with you." Damon steps between the Original and Elena's sister.

"She must stay." Elijah states again, his eyes staying on Lennox. She swallows nervously.

"Go. I'll be fine. They wont hurt me." Lennox assures the brothers standing on each side of her.

"Elena would never forgive me if you…" Damon starts.

"I can take care of myself." Lennox places a hand on her hip defiantly. Stefan starts to pull his brother out of the room when the Originals start to take interest in their presence.

"She'll be fine. We might not be." Stefan whispers into his brother's ear.

"I promise I will make sure no one lays a finger on her." Elijah promises.

"Fine." Damon leaves with his brother. Lennox takes a deep breath before looking around the room; taking in the sight of the people Mikael had trained her to kill.

"Who is this?" Kol turns his attention to the younger Gilbert twin.

"Lennox Gilbert. The second doppelgangers twin sister." Rebekah answers before Elijah has a chance to. She steps towards Lennox with a smile on her lips.

"Why is she here? No offense, dear." Kol questions his oldest brother. Elijah falls into place next to Lennox.

"She has a little bit more of a back story. And if she would oblige all of us, I would love to hear it." Elijah stares down at Lennox.

"Elijah…" Lennox pleads with him. Kol throws Niklaus against a table. Finn takes over the watch of his brother.

"I love stories." Kol tries to influence her decision with a charming smile. Lennox looks around at al the Originals. She wanted to have Elena to be the first to find out. But the Mikaelson's deserve to know the truth as well. They were like her family before, even if she cannot remember most of the time she spent with them.

"You're going to want to sit down." Lennox takes her own seat at the dining table. She doesn't have to wait long for each of the Mikaelson's to sit down.

Lennox clears her throat as she tries to figure out the best way to start. "Your guys' father, Mikael, found me after I got turned. He told me he wanted to help me adjust to my new life and at the time, I had no one. So I chose to trust him, a total stranger. I thought that having someone was better then having no one. I didn't want to spend an eternity alone…"

* * *

"Well, that was quite a story. But how do we know that Mikael didn't just ask you to tell us this elaborate tale to fool us into thinking we can trust you." Rebekah sits up in her chair.

"I wish that was how it happened." Lennox shakes her head.

"We're just supposed to believe this story." Niklaus speaks up finally. He looks at his brother. "I never took you to be such a fool."

"I made a rash decision that proved what I had been thinking since she darted out of here after hearing Tatia's name." Elijah fixes his jacket.

"And what was that?" Finn is the first to ask the question lingering in the air.

"I kissed her." Elijah responds without hesitation. Lennox throws him a look for being so honest.

"You kissed Elena Gilberts twin sister." Rebekah smiles. "This is going to be fun."

"She isn't just her sister. She is Tatia." Elijah looks at his brother. "The girl we fell in love with so long ago."

"You are losing it brother." Niklaus laughs quietly. He places his elbows on the table as his siblings debate the story Lennox has just told.

"She is telling the truth." A soft voice moves through the air. Lennox and the Mikaelson's all look up to see an older woman standing in the doorway. Lennox clenches her teeth when the woman's name comes to her.

"Esther."

"Mother?" Niklaus gapes as his siblings stand from the table. Lennox falls into place behind Elijah. She can't help but feel a little fear while looking the woman who had once ran a dagger through her heart.

Esther steps down into the living room and starts towards Niklaus. "She is telling the truth, Niklaus."

When Niklaus averts his eyes, she raises her voice. "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Niklaus states. Esther shakes her head slowly.

"Nikaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." Esther peers around the room at her children and Lennox. "All of us."

Lennox squeezes her eyes shut; praying with everything she has that this whole evening was just a dream. When her eyes flutter open again, the scene around her is the same. She lets out a quiet sigh. Lennox realizes this nightmare has just become all too real.

****Ta-da! A lot happened in the chapter! Esther is back, the Mikaelson's are all back, they found out about Lennox's secret, and Elijah kissed her. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I really want to know who everyone ships or what everyone thinks should happen in the next few chapters. So PLEASE review! It really does help me shape the story when I read the reviews. Thank you for reading! The next chapter should be up next Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Belle of the Ball**

_Stefan places the bloodbag on the nightstand next to the bed where the girl is laying. She shifts in her sleep as he starts to back out of the room. Stefan pauses when Lennox's eyes flutter open. Her head moves side to side as she tries to take in her surroundings. She sits up in bed slowly, stretching her arms behind her head. When Lennox sees the bloodbag she grabs it quickly and pulls off the cap. The bag is empty within seconds._

"_Thank you, Stefan." Lennox smiles at her friend as she wipes the corner of her mouth._

"_Your welcome." Stefan returns her smile before sitting down next to her on the bed._

_Lennox begins to pull her straight hair into a high ponytail. "What are you doing today?"_

"_I'm staying here with you." Stefan answers without hesitation. Lennox drops her arms on the blanket._

"_You don't have to press pause on your social life just because of me."_

"_What social life, Lennox?" Stefan pauses._

"_I don't know." Lennox shrugs as she starts to rub the comforter between her fingers. "I just thought that with a face like that you'd have a girlfriend or something."_

_Stefan laughs lightly. "Well, the only girl I really know here is you."_

"_And the only person I'm talking to right now is you." Lennox tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Wow. Our lives are kind of depressing."_

_Stefan hesitates to take Lennnox' hand in hers. "I don't think it is."_

_Lennox dares to meet Stefan's eyes as her stomach twists with conflicting emotions. She runs her thumb over the one ring he always wears. "I don't think I can go much longer without one of these daylight rings."_

"_I don't know if there are still any witches in town that could make it." Stefan purses his lips._

"_Well, until I get one I'll just have to stay indoors while the sun is up. Which means I can't leave before at least tonight." Lennox sighs as Stefan adjusts his hand so their fingers intertwine._

"_You can stay here as long as you want." Stefan tells her. "I like having someone to talk to and Zach loves you."_

"_I like it here… a lot." Lennox admits. "But I have to go home and tell my parents."_

"_You want to tell them?"_

"_I kind of have to, Stefan. I can't even walk outside without getting third degree burns all over my body. They'll notice something is off."_

"_You could go tonight. Just make sure that you drink at least a couple of blood bags so you don't get hungry. Being around your family will be harder on an empty stomach."_

"_I just don't want them to hate me because of my… transition." Lennox stares at their intertwined hands._

"_I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate you, Lennox." Stefan squeezes her hand. Lennox can't ignore the feeling of her stomach doing a summersault. She forces herself to release Stefan's hand. Lennox doesn't want to fall for someone she just met. But she fears that she already has._

* * *

The cold night air nips at Lennox's bare skin as she treads softly towards the stairs leading up to the large house. She straightens her back and elongates her neck as she enters the house, her heels clicking against the tile floor quietly. Lennox slips the long scarf off her arms and hands it to one of the maids standing by the door. With a small nod, Lennox turns back towards the ongoing party in front of her. Damon's sudden appearance surprises her.

"What are you doing here?" A whisper of a smile lingers on Damon's lips.

"I got an invitation. What's your excuse?" Lennox folds her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to talk to the Original witch."

"Esther?" Lennox pauses as Damon nods. "That's never going to happen."

"Why do you say that?" Damon's eyes narrow suspiciously. Lennox tosses the lot of curls over her shoulder.

"Because you never got an invitation." Lennox smirks. Damon's smile fades completely.

Stefan steps next to his brother while keeping his eyes on Lennox. "You look beautiful."

Lennox is taken aback by his compliment. "Thanks."

"You're not supposed to be here." Damon addresses his brother. Stefan faces him, a smile present on his lips.

"I could say the same about you." Stefan counters. Lennox purses her lips as she watches the Salvatore's intense stare down.

She breaks the silence by clearing her throat. "As fun as this is, we can't just stand here in the foyer all night."

Damon smiles as he turns his attention to the younger Gilbert twin. He holds out his arm. "Then we wont."

Lennox reminds herself to tell Elena how much she owes her as she reluctantly wraps her arm around Damon's. When Stefan copies his brother's motions, Lennox hesitates for only a second before taking his arm as well. Then she enters the party with one Salvatore on each arm. Something she honestly never thought would happen.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing that you're keeping up this charade for your friends." Kol whispers as Lennox takes a drink of wine. She breathes a quiet sigh before nodding slowly.

"And my sister." Lennox adds. Kol sips at his own glass of wine.

"She's not your sister."

"I was born ten minutes after her. We shared a room until I turned twelve. We've gone through everything together, told each other every dirty little secret. Elena is my twin sister and nothing will ever change that." Lennox responds quickly. She still has to practice the reason behind her belief for when she does tell her sister the truth.

"Are you sure she'll see it the same way?" Kol smiles as the question falls off his lips.

Lennox clenches her teeth as she tries to figure out how to answer. "I don't know. But I'm praying she does."

"Prayer tends to be a useless action for people like us." Kol points out. Lennox grabs the skirt of her dress and takes her wine glass.

"Good thing I'm nothing like you." Lennox mutters before she rejoins the crowd. She tucks her chin against her chest as Niklaus walks past her. The run-in they had earlier is still fresh in her mind.

_Lennox kicks the front door shut behind her as she finishes a text to her sister. Once she presses the send button, she slips her phone into her pocket and fishes out her car keys. When she looks up to unlock her car, she stops short. Leaning against the hood is none other than Niklaus Mikaelson. A smile forms on his lips as she approaches him, obviously unhappy about his sudden appearance._

"_Are you stalking me?" Lennox makes sure to mimic an innocent expression. Niklaus laughs lightly as he shakes his head._

"_Don't think so low of me, love. I merely came here to talk to you." Niklaus pushes himself away from the car. Lennox folds her arms over her chest defiantly._

"_Then talk."_

"_I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Niklaus gives a vague explanation._

"_Which book are we reading exactly?" Lennox tries to decipher the meaning behind his statement. Niklaus steps towards the younger Gilbert twin as his smile grows._

"_The one about me being in love with you over a millennium ago. You see, I understand that you might think we could just start from the beginning and rekindle the relationship we once had. But that's not going to be possible, love." Niklaus pauses. "I don't know if you are aware of the fact that I now fancy another girl of much higher standards. I truly do not want you stepping in thinking you could win my heart again. You see, you were just a speck of dirt in my history book and I want you our past relationship to remain that pointless. Am I being clear?"_

"_When I look at you, Niklaus, all I feel is pure hatred." Lennox takes a careful step towards him, making sure to place her lips close enough to his that they brush against each other as she whispers. "Am I being clear?"_

_Lennox doesn't wait for him to respond. She speeds into her car and peels out of the driveway. She doesn't have to look over her shoulder to know that he's watching her leave._

Lennox pushes a curl behind her ear when Niklaus moves out of sight. She folds her hands together over her skirt as the ball continues around her. Lennox places her glass against her bottom lip as she takes another sip of wine. She makes sure to take it slow. She needs all of her senses to be working supernaturally tonight.

"You look positively breathtaking." Elijah utters as he comes up beside Lennox. She feels her cheeks grow hot as the compliment settles around her.

"Thank you for the dress, Elijah." Lennox glances at him.

"I didn't think you would have a ball gown just lying around." Elijah smiles down at Lennox.

"I didn't." Lennox agrees. "You saved me a last minute visit to the dress shop."

"Where is your sister?" Elijah peers around them, searching the crowd for the other Gilbert twin.

"That seems to be the question of the night." Lennox pauses to run her tongue over her lips. "She's running fashionably late and sends her apologies."

"You're lying." Elijah whispers as he studies her face. Her telltale sign of straying from the truth still presents itself at the right time.

"I'm not…" Lennox starts to deny his statement.

"Tatia, you lick your lips when you lie." Elijah gestures to her mouth. Lennox runs her fingers over her lips slowly. She's never noticed that fact before. Lennox pulls herself back to the conversation.

"Please call me by my real name, Elijah." Lennox drops her hand to her side. Elijah steps in front of her gracefully.

"Tatia is the name you were born with."

"Not in this life." Lennox shakes her head slowly. Elijah takes a second to respond.

"You might be Lennox Gilbert to these people. But you will always be Tatia Petrova to me." Elijah runs his fingers over her jaw line. A mix of emotions surge through Lennox quickly.

"I cannot be someone whose past I do not remember, Elijah." Lennox takes his hand in hers and lowers it to his side.

"I believe that the memories will return as you integrate back into your old life."

"Elijah…" Lennox steps away from the older vampire. Finn comes up behind him and whispers a few words to his brother. He talks low enough that his words get lost in the air between them and Lennox. She waits for Finn to depart before opening her mouth to continue her thought. Elijah stops her by placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Save me a dance." He murmurs as he steps away from her. Lennox watches the oldest Original as he makes his way through the crowd, towards the large staircase. His siblings fall into place around him as he ascends the stairs.

Lennox hears Damon come up beside her as Elijah calls the crowd to attention. Lennox can't look away from all the Originals as Elijah makes his announcement.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah smiles down at the onlookers. His eyes seem to linger on Lennox for a second longer. She sees Esther descend the stairs out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that?" Damon asks Lennox. She nods.

"Yup."

Elijah continues his little speech without dropping his charming smile for a second. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Lennox shifts her weight as she waits for Elijah to rejoin her for the dance. Damon strides in front of her, obstructing her view of Elijah. His hand hovers in the air for a second.

"It would be rude not to dance." Damon smiles down at the younger Gilbert twin. She rolls her eyes and peers around Damon to spot Elijah already guiding an unnamed woman towards the ballroom. Lennox swallows as her eyes meet his for a second. He turns away as if he never spotted her.

Lennox turns her attention back to Damon. "I would rather dance with the devil."

Damon slips his hand into hers as she starts to walk away from him. He spins her in a circle, pulling her into him. "It's tradition."

Lennox clenches her teeth as he releases her. He offers his hand once again, a smile still present on his lips. When she takes it, he loops her arm through his and escorts her to the rapidly filling ballroom. Damon leads her to where the couples are lining up. She lets him take both her hands as the room comes to life with music. As the two start dancing, Damon leans over slightly so his words reach her ear easily.

"My brother was right about one thing. You do look beautiful." Damon smiles charmingly down at Lennox. She purses her lips as Damon turns her so she's facing another line of couples.

"I'll pass that comment along to my sister." Lennox addresses Damon while stepping between two pairs of dancing guests.

"That was a compliment… for you." Damon admits.

"Damon, I realize that you think having this alliance makes us friends. But it doesn't and it never will." Lennox explains quickly as they continue dancing together. Damon's smile doesn't falter.

"I don't believe that." Damon spins her around gracefully. "I think you want to be friends. You just don't want to forgive me for what I did."

Lennox's breath hitches in her throat for a split second. "Well, I think you're trying too hard. It's becoming one of your more unattractive traits."

"What are my attractive traits then?" Damon asks, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"I can tell you another unattractive one. Killing people without figuring out who they are." Lennox mimics his smile easily. Damon shrugs, giving in.

"Touché." Damon mutters.

Lennox is happy to let the conversation lag as they continue to spin around the ballroom. She takes her chance to observe those dancing around her. When she sees Niklaus dancing with Caroline, his eyes never leaving her, Lennox understands that she must be the girl he fancies. The blonde vampire seems to be sweeping up all of Lennox's ex boyfriends; first Tyler, now Niklaus. Lennox then catches Elijah glide through the dancers with such grace, Lennox becomes jealous. The sight of another woman in his arms only heightens her emotions. Damon notices Lennox's expression change. He follows her gaze to the oldest Original.

"Elijah is an honorable man. He wouldn't dance with a teenage girl." Damon tells Lennox. She looks up at him.

"That didn't stop his brother." Lennox points out. Damon leans down towards her.

"I didn't say he wasn't stupid for passing up the chance to dance with such a striking girl." Damon whispers.

"Need I remind you that I'm not Elena."

"Speaking of your sister. She should be here by now." Damon peers around the room as he spins Lennox in front of him. Lennox prepares one of her rehearsed excuses but Damon stops her. "There she is."

Lennox spots her twin immediately. Elena waits until Damon turns away from her to signal to Lennox. She wants her sister to join her and soon. Lennox gives a quick nod before Damon can see.

"Who taught you how to dance so well?" Damon asks suddenly. Lennox doesn't have to rack her brain for the name. It's on the tip of her tongue before Damon finishes his sentence.

"Stefan." Lennox murmurs. Damon smiles as he spins her around once again. This time Lennox is spun to her left and she lands in someone else's secure arms. She inhales deeply as her new partner stares down at her. Lennox tries to disregard the turning in her stomach.

"I thought you would whisk Elena onto the dance floor as soon as you could." Lennox says under her breath as she starts dancing with the younger Salvatore.

"I wanted to dance with you. Not her." Stefan pulls Lennox closer to him. She forces herself to take another breath.

"Well, you got what you wanted." Lennox makes an attempt to put more space between herself and Stefan. He doesn't let her.

"Do you remember that night we stayed up into the next morning cause we didn't want to go to sleep?" Stefan asks suddenly. Images flash through her mind as she recalls that night.

"Yes. We talked all night." Lennox can't help but smile at the memory.

"And I taught you how to waltz." Stefan adds. Lennox nods as she laughs lightly.

"It took a couple hours but I got it eventually."

"Now you're dancing like a pro." Stefan watches her intently for a second, taking in one of her rare true smiles.

Lennox catches sight of her sister again. Elena gestures to her again before disappearing through the crowd. Lennox purses her lips as she tries to figure out how she could disappear without causing Damon or Stefan to go looking for her afterwards.

She realizes that Stefan would probably be on her side. "Can we talk outside?"

"Why?"

"Because I need your help." Lennox explains vaguely. Stefan seems to debate the idea of saying no but nods instead.

Lennox waits for Damon to move to the other side of the ballroom to take Stefan's hand. They walk away from the music and out of the house. They find a secluded area before Lennox starts talking.

"I need you to distract Damon while I go with Elena to talk to Esther." Lennox pleads.

"I thought Esther wanted to talk to Elena alone." Stefan's eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Turns out two is always better than one." Lennox smiles as she shrugs.

"Damon's not going to worry too much if you disappear." Stefan points out.

Lennox nods her head. "But he will worry about Elena. He saw her in the ballroom. If she just vanishes all of a sudden, he'll get curious."

"And curiosity always killed the cat." Stefan purses his lips.

Lennox's smile doesn't waver. "No. That was stupidity."

"I'll help you." Stefan decides quickly. Lennox wraps her arm through Stefan's as they reenter the house. They part ways with a tiny nod.

* * *

Elena taps her fingers against her skirt as she waits in the hallway for her sister. Esther had sent her away the first time having realized the younger twin was not accompanying her. Elena was forced to join the ball to get Lennox. Damon had seen her but only for a few seconds. Lennox had gotten the message though. At least Elena hoped she did.

"Let's get on with the main event, shall we?" Lennox smiles at her sister as she unites with her. Elena returns the smile easily.

"I didn't think she'd want to talk to both of us since I was the one that got the note." Elena walks beside her sister towards the room Esther is occupying.

"Esther is always full of surprises." Lennox mutters. Elena's face contorts slightly. "I just meant, she's a Mikaelson so it's implied that surprises are part of her daily routine."

Lennox curses under her breath. She had to admit that her save couldn't really be considered as such.

"Right." Elena moves on quickly. "But I don't know what she has planned so we should be ready…"

"…for the impossible to become possible." Lennox finishes without pause. Elena stops in front of a tall wooden door. Lennox falls into place beside her.

"Elijah wanted me to tell him what his mother says." Elena admits suddenly.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Elena says as she knocks on the door.

It only takes a second for the door to swing open.

* * *

"How are you going to kill Niklaus? He's immortal." Elena steps towards Esther. The Original witch stops arranging the items on the table in front of her to turn to the twins.

"It will take time, and magic, and you're assistance." Esther explains. Elena and Lennox share a look.

"What do I have to do?" Elena questions.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop." Esther pulls a knife out from a folded cloth. "It's essence will be in the champagne toast later this evening. Will you do it or shall I?"

Elena steps forward, holding out her hand but Lennox holds her back. "Hold on. Why do you need her blood?"

"When my children drink the champagne, they will be linked as one." Esther responds emotionless. Lennox's eyes narrow with suspicion.

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?"

"Niklaus cannot be killed on his own. When I perform the spell tonight, all my children will be linked together, so that if one dies, they all do."

"What?" Elena and Lennox say in the same breath.

"I love my family. But they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." Esther continues. Lennox steps in front of her sister.

"You can't kill Elijah. He's not like his Niklaus or Rebekah or Kol. He, nor Finn, deserves to die." Lennox stands up for her old friends.

Lennox tries to take a simple breath after finishing her sentence, but she finds that she can't. An invisible force has cut off her airway. When Esther raises her hand, Lennox realizes that the force isn't that invisible. Lennox places her hand over her own throat and chest as she searches for a way to breath. But nothing changes. Elena's eyes grow wide when she grasps what is happening before her eyes. Her sister is being choked to death.

"I know you think you can stop me, Lennox, dear. But you cannot." Esther keeps her focus on the younger twin but turns to Elena. "Now, give me your blood or your sister will die."

Elena searches her sister's face for what she might want her to do but all Lennox can manage is a shake of her head as she falls to the floor, still gasping for air. Elena knows that if she doesn't act soon, Lennox will die. She'd rather Elijah and Finn die than her own sister. She pulls off her glove and offers a finger to Esther. The Original witch is quick. She pricks the older twin's finger and forces out three drops of blood. As the crimson spreads through the cup, Lennox takes a quick sudden breath.

Elena starts to help her sister off the floor while Esther watches them. "Lennox, the only reason I did what I did a millennium ago was to give you another chance at a life without my children. A life fit for a young beautiful human girl like you. Yet due to Niklaus' endless hunt for the doppelganger and Mikael's intentions to keep him from getting what he wants, you became what you are. And now it will be no easier trying to live a subnormal life with them here in Mystic Falls. Killing them might give you a fair shot at a regular life."

Elena studies her sister's face for a moment before looking back at Esther. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Let's go, Elena." Lennox grabs her sister's hand before Esther can say another word about the past. She leads Elena out into the hallway, towards the party. She stops when the crowd comes into view. "I need you to promise me that you wont ask me any questions about what Esther just said back there."

"But, Lennox…" Elena starts. Lennox stops her quickly.

"I swear that I will tell you everything. I just need a little time." Lennox guarantees. Elena nods after a few seconds of silence.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that." Elena points to her sister. Lennox smiles lightly.

"Okay." She looks over Elena's shoulder to see Damon watching them. "You might want to talk to your bodyguard. He's probably got a lot of questions."

Elena spots Damon but hesitates to go to him. Lennox grabs her arm when she does start walking away. "I don't think it's a good idea if you tell Elijah what his mother did."

"I know." Elena agrees solemnly. Both of the twins don't have to say it out loud but they're feeling the same tinge of regret for being used by Esther.

Lennox watches Elena join Damon in the middle of the large foyer. She folds her arms over her chest as she reenters the ball as well. She keeps to herself as she hovers towards the back of the crowd, hoping for the festivities to end soon. When Elijah steps next to her, she stops herself from running.

"I know that my mother requested your presence along with your sister." Elijah pauses. "Now, why was that?"

Lennox pauses for a second to make sure she doesn't lick her lips. "She wanted apologize to me and my sister for her successful and unsuccessful attempts at killing us."

"So, she's forgiven my brother?" Elijah looks down at Lennox to watch her as she responds.

Lennox clenches her teeth to keep from licking her lips. "Yes. She has."

The sound of crystal clinking rings through the air. Lennox and Elijah both look up to see Esther standing on the staircase.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening." Esther lifts her glass into the air. "Cheers!"

Everyone raises their glasses with Esther as their voices echo through the air. "Cheers!"

Lennox watches as everyone drinks their champagne, her eyes lingering on Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn. When Elijah looks down at her, she contemplates warning him. As she opens her mouth, her breath hitches in her throat, not voluntarily. Lennox closes her mouth and her breath comes back to her quickly. She looks up at the staircase to find Esther already staring at her. Lennox sighs as she lifts her glass into the air.

Elijah smiles at the younger Gilbert twin as he lifts his glass to his lips. "Cheers."

* * *

Lennox splashes her face with cold water and wipes with a towel to remove the make up that made it through the night. She tosses the towel into the laundry basket and makes her way back into her bedroom. The sight of Elijah leaning against the bedpost surprises her. She stops a few feet away from him.

"Hey." Lennox whispers. Elijah straightens his back and closes the gap between them.

"Hello." Elijah rests his hand against her cheek. Lennox leans into him subconsciously. "I just wanted to make sure that you made it home okay."

"I did. Thank you." Lennox pulls herself out of her trance. She moves away from him and walks to her nightstand. She removes her daylight ring and places it on the table.

"We never did get to share a dance." Elijah recalls as he leans against the bedpost again. Lennox smiles while throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe you could indulge me now."

"I'm not really dressed for it." Lennox looks down at herself and then up at Elijah. Like always, he's dressed in a suit while all Lennox is wearing are simple pajama shorts and a tank top.

Elijah steps towards her and takes her hand. He spins her in a small circle and pulls her close to his chest. "You look beautiful. It does not matter what you wear."

"There's no music." Lennox states as Elijah intertwines his fingers with hers.

"Listen again." Elijah starts to dance as the lyrics of a song reach her ears. Lennox recognizes it as the same song that played at the ball. Elijah smiles down at her as he begins to guide her around the room gracefully. She tucks her head against his chest, letting him take the lead.

"You are too good to me, Elijah." Lennox mutters softly.

Elijah's laugh cuts through the song. "I want to show you that I've missed you more than you could have ever imagined. I always regretted never having the chance to say goodbye."

Lennox dares to look up at the Original. When their eyes do meet, Lennox gets the overwhelming urge to close any distance between their lips. She doesn't think about it or doubt it this time. She wraps her arm around his neck slowly and pulls his face down to hers.

The electric feeling comes instantly as their lips touch. Like the first time, Lennox and Elijah pull each other closer. When Lennox does break their embrace, a smile dances onto her lips. Elijah's touch makes her feel something she never had before. It's exhilarating.

"I want this, Lennox." Elijah whispers against her mouth. "I want you."

"You called me Lennox." She smiles softly.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I will call you whatever you wish." Elijah explains as he spins her in a small circle. Her toes bounce off the floor as he lifts her a couple inches. Elijah slowly places her back onto the wooden ground, pulling her close to him again.

"Thank you." Lennox runs her hands up his arms and rests them around his neck.

"I didn't want to let you go the first time. And I will never let you go again." Elijah drapes his arms around her waist. She lays her head against his chest again, letting him guide her.

Lennox squeezes her eyes shut when she remembers what Esther had done at the ball. How her sister's blood had been used to sign Elijah's death sentence.

"Elijah…" Lennox meets his eyes as he comes to a slow stop. He holds his arm up closer to his face. Lennox can see the watch on his wrist and knows that he didn't stop because of her.

"I have to be going but I will see you again soon." Elijah leans down and lays a soft kiss on her cheek like a gentleman. Lennox purses her lips as he pulls away and starts out of her room.

"Elijah…" She turns to look at him. He stops in the doorway to meet her eyes. Elijah strides towards her again, this time taking her face in his hands. He places a firm but soft kiss on her lips and smiles as he steps back.

"I love you too." Elijah whispers before running out of the room.

Lennox's shoulders fall when she realizes that by now, it is too late to change Elijah's fate.

* * *

Lennox takes a deep breath before finishing off the whiskey in her cup. She fills her cup again before quickly downing it. She tries to ignore the empty feeling in her stomach but fails. Lennox clenches her shaking hands before pouring herself another drink. The alcohol is the only thing that is slightly helping her ignore the constant hunger. She tries to count the days she's gone without blood but realizes it must have been more than four days. When the front door opens, Damon walks inside, his shirt unbuttoned and a smile evident on his lips. Lennox smells the perfume immediately.

"Oh my god." Lennox smiles as her knees buckle slightly. She leans against the back of the couch to hide her weakened state. "How old was she? Please tell me she was older than eighteen."

"She's much older than that." Damon smirks knowingly. Lennox narrows her eyes.

"You let her live?"

"She can't really be killed." Damon tells Lennox as he pours himself a drink.

"Rebekah? Really? I never thought you would stoop so low." Lennox musters up some strength to stand up straight.

"I just wanted to help make her night one to remember." Damon flashes a cocky smile. Lennox leaves one hand on the backboard of the couch as she takes a slow step towards him.

"That isn't going to help you win Elena over."

"Let's just say that I've chosen not to care for one night." Damon rolls his eyes as he takes a drink.

"You never…" A sharp pain shoots through Lennox' head. Her hand flies up to her temple as the sensation fades. Damon steps closer to her, the concern obvious in his eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Damon places a hand on her shoulder. Lennox looks up at him and drops her hand, nodding slowly.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Lennox pauses. "I'm going to go to bed."

Damon watches her closely as she takes a deep breath in an attempt to gain every ounce of strength she can find. He steps towards her subtly when she finally pushes herself away from the couch. Lennox seems fine at first, even convinces herself she can make it upstairs without help. Then she takes her first step.

Damon jumps forward in time to catch Lennox before she hits the floor. Her knees had given out right as her foot left the floor. Damon lowers her to the floor when he realizes that she's not strong enough to stand up. Lennox holds her hand over her forehead as he leans her against his chest. She tries to catch her breath.

"When was the last time you've had blood?" Damon asks as he pushes her hair out of her face. Lennox shakes her head. She doesn't want any handouts from Damon. She doesn't want to owe him anything.

"I'm fine." Lennox sighs. She fights to sit up on her own but she doesn't get too far. She ends up slumping back against the older Salvatore.

He winces when he bites down on his own wrist. Damon's fangs break the skin easily, causing blood to flow from the bite. He pushes the opened wound against Lennox's lips in an attempt to force her to feed. Damon knows that she won't last much longer on an empty stomach. Lennox shakes her head at first, neglecting to drink from Damon. Then a small drop of blood fights its way into her mouth. At the taste of the rich blood, she grabs onto Damon's hand and uses her own fangs to feed. She only drinks for a few seconds. She forces herself to stop making sure to only drink what she needs to stand up and get to bed without help.

Damon watches Lennox as she drinks from him. Color starts returning to her face almost immediately, making it obvious that the thirst was the cause of her weakened state. Damon knows Lennox will never believe that he wants to help her because he cares. She will always think he just wants Elena to love him. And helping her younger sister stay alive will help him accomplish that goal. But it's not true.

Damon can't deny that he feels a need to protect the younger Gilbert twin, no matter the cost.

* * *

The door lock clicks as Stefan turns his key. He steps into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. Stefan tears his eyes from his phone screen to find Lennox and Damon in the living room. Seeing Damon's bloodied wrist and the same crimson liquid running down Lennox's chin does cause a pang of jealousy to run through him.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asks as he steps down into the living room. Damon looks up at his brother but keeps a hand on Lennox's arm to make sure she doesn't collapse again.

"Nothing, brother." Damon smiles shortly. Lennox pulls away from the older Salvatore when she sees Stefan watching them.

Stefan gestures to Lennox's chin. "Something wrong?"

Lennox is quick to wipe away the blood. "No. I just… I haven't…"

"I gave her some of my blood." Damon answers for her. The smile that forms on his lips makes Lennox and Stefan want to slap him.

"I collapsed from thirst. He's just trying to help." Lennox's words tumble over each other as she tries to explain the situation.

Stefan nods slowly, the disbelief evident in his eyes. "Can I talk to you in private, Lennox?"

"Uh… sure." Lennox bites her lip.

She shares a glance with Damon before following Stefan up the stairs. He leads her to his bedroom and shuts the doors behind him. Lennox smiles lightly as she studies the almost unchanged room. She walks over to the bed slowly and runs her fingers over the blankets, remembering the last time she laid there. Stefan walks into his bathroom for a couple seconds as Lennox continues to move around the room. He emerges with a cup in his hand. The crimson liquid in the glass could only be one thing.

"Here." Stefan hands the cup to Lennox.

She eyes the cup then stares up at Stefan. "I don't drink human blood."

"It's not human. It's mine." Stefan holds his blood out to Lennox again. She takes it. "I thought that you might need some more."

Lennox wraps her thin fingers around the cup, keeping her eyes on the blood inside. "Thank you, Stefan."

Lennox drinks the entire glass within a few seconds. The blood runs down her throat, tasting delicious and quenching her thirst immediately. When she finishes she wipes the excess off her chin and hands the cup back to Stefan. He stares at it for a second while Lennox watches him, awaiting his conversation starter.

Without warning, Stefan smashes his lips onto hers. Quicker than Elijah had done the first time, Stefan wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lennox drapes her arms around his neck, the movements coming easily to her. Like she had rehearsed it a hundred times.

Stefan pulls away after a few seconds of intimacy. "Why did you leave?"

"What are you talking about?" Lennox takes a deep breath.

"Two years ago. Why did you leave?" Stefan stands his ground as he questions her.

Lennox squares her shoulders as she straightens her back, adding a little bit of length to her stature. "My father had just tried to murder me. My family accepted my death quicker than they could shed a tear. I didn't belong here anymore. I didn't have anybody."

"You had me." Stefan rests his hand against her cheek. Lennox subconsciously leans into him.

"You weren't in the right condition to help me. You could barely be around human blood."

"How do you think I was able to be in the same room as you when you drank blood bags? When I was around you, my hunger vanished." Stefan reaches forward, extending a hand towards Lennox. She meets him halfway, intertwining her fingers with his easily.

"I didn't think you could ever fall for someone like me." Lennox keeps her eyes on their tangled hands. "I didn't think you could ever love me."

"I fell in love with you quicker than I ever had before." Stefan runs his free hand down her cheekbone slowly. "I loved you, Lennox Gilbert."

"And now?" Lennox tries to muster up the courage to meet his eyes but is unsuccessful. His kiss had extracted too much excitement and desire. All she can think about is kissing him again.

Her question continues to linger in the air for a few seconds. "I still do."

"Is that why you kissed me?" Lennox finally glances up into Stefan's forest green eyes.

"I wanted to make sure I could still feel something other than regret and pain." Stefan mumbles under his breath. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear his words.

"Stefan…" Lennox purses her lips as images of Elijah pass through her mind. She starts to put up one hand, reaching for his face. Stefan grabs her wrist lightly before their skin makes contact.

"It's okay." Stefan moves her hand back to her side. "I knew that the chance of you still feeling the same way were slim to none."

"It's not that." Lennox pauses as she tries to think of an explanation other than admitting she loves another man. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain it. I understand." Stefan leans forward slowly. His lips touch her forehead for a second. When Lennox opens her eyes, Stefan's already gone.

Lennox buries her face in her hands. Three days ago, she was convinced that no one would ever be able to love her. Now, she's not sure what to think.

****The next chapter will cover All My Children (3x15). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did get writers block but tried to work through it. Please review! I love reading the comments and thoughts of my readers. And thank you for all the reviews so far. We're approaching 80. If we get to 80 this chapter, I will upload two chapters in one week instead of the normal one per week. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I did not have time to proofread, so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Let Her Go**

_Lennox wipes the blood off the corner of her mouth as she straightens her back. A tear makes its way onto her cheek as she forces herself to look down at her sister. At the site of the bite mark on Elena's neck, Lennox steps back from the bed. A hand flies over her mouth as a sob escapes her lips. She turns on her heels to come face to face with Stefan Salvatore. He gives her a sad look before pulling her into a hug. She rests her cheek on his shoulder as another tear seeps onto her face._

"_What have I done?" Lennox whispers. Stefan runs his hand over Lennox's hair, trying to soothe her._

"_It'll be okay." Stefan mutters under his breath. His eyes rest on Lennox's twin sister who stirs in her weakened state. The loss of blood wont let her wake fully, but she might remember her sister attacking her._

"_No it won't." Lennox pulls away from Stefan. She pushes her hair out of her face, nervously as she shakes her head. "I bit… I fed from my sister, Stefan. She's… I'm… I can't…"_

_Stefan grabs Lennox's shoulders as her breathing starts to become sporadic. She averts her eyes, refusing to meet Stefan's. He places his hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to look at him._

"_I can help you. But you have to trust me." Stefan awaits her answer. She nods her head slowly after a few seconds. "Being a vampire has one major perk: compulsion."_

"_What's that?"_

"_We can make humans forget things, things we did, things we don't want them to remember." Stefan looks over her shoulder at Elena. "You can make her forget this."_

_Lennox follows his gaze. "How?"_

_Stefan moves past Lennox. He bites his own wrist and force-feeds Elena his blood. Lennox watches with wide eyes as the bite mark on her neck heals almost immediately. She walks towards her sisters bed cautiously. Stefan takes Lennox's hand in his._

"_All you need to do is look into her eyes and tell her what you want her to believe." Stefan glances at Elena. "But you have to believe it's the truth as well."_

_Lennox sits on the bed beside her sister. She raises her hand to wake Elena but hesitates._

"_You can do this, Lennox." Stefan assures her quietly. She purses her lips as she shakes Elena awake._

_Her sister's eyes flutter open slowly and Lennox smiles warmly. Elena's eyes grow wide with obvious fear. Lennox breaks all contact with her twin, trying not to scare her. She looks into Elena's eyes as she whispers what she believes._

"_You wont remember what I just did." Lennox takes a deep breath. "All you will remember is that I came to you for advise about Tyler. We talked for a little bit, then I left… Now you go to sleep."_

_Elena's eyes close as the last word leaves Lennox's mouth. Stefan places a light hand on her shoulder, pulling her attention away from her now sleeping sister. Lennox looks up at him, a whisper of a smile on her lips. The compulsion had worked. Elena wouldn't remember the attack but Lennox would. She always will._

"_Do you want to go back to sleep?" Stefan asks as she stands from the bed. Lennox shakes her head without hesitation._

"_No. I can't stay here. I'm only putting my family in danger." Lennox throws a momentary look over her shoulder. "And my parents have already expressed how much they hate what I am."_

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_I want to learn control. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Lennox states._

"_I can help you, Lennox." Stefan takes her hand in his. "I want to help you."_

"_Why?" Lennox drops her eyes to their intertwined hands. "You barely know me yet you're so willing to drop everything just to help me deal with this."_

_Stefan purses his lips into a thin line before answering. "You're a good person, Lennox. And I know that you think you're a monster but you're not. You have so much compassion for everyone. I didn't have anyone to keep me from turning into a ripper but I'm here for you. And I will not let you turn into a ripper like me."_

_Lennox smiles up at the older vampire. "Thank you."_

* * *

Damon hesitates in the doorway of Lennox's bedroom. He watches the younger Gilbert twin as she sleeps soundly. At times, he forgets that she's Elena's twin sister. He walks to edge of her bed, not making a sound.

"Up and at 'em." Damon pauses. "We've got work to do."

Lennox stirs awake slowly. She rubs her eyes as she sits up. "What are you talking about?"

"Esther is planning on killing her children tonight. We have to make sure that nothing stops that from happening." Damon moves over to the dresser pushed against one of the walls. He pulls out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and tosses onto her bed. Lennox drops back onto her pillows with a loud sigh.

"What does a girl have to do to be able to sleep in past eight in the morning?" Lennox places her hands over her eyes.

"Kill five Originals." Damon calls over his shoulder as he walks out of her room, a smile lingering on his lips.

Lennox rolls over onto her side and pulls her blankets over her face.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere." Stefan announces as he enters the living room. Elijah, Lennox, and Damon look up at the younger Salvatore, stopping mid-sentence.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah greets him with a friendly smile. Lennox drops her gaze to the floor, wishing she never had gotten out of bed this morning.

"He has Elena." Damon mutters under his breath as he keeps an eye on Lennox. Ever since Elijah showed up, she's been acting strange. Stefan joins his brother by the fireplace and Lennox leans back in the couch, inching away from Elijah.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out." Elijah pauses to glance at Lennox. She keeps her eyes on her bare feet buried in the carpet. "So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon smirks sarcastically at the Original.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirit of nature at her side." Elijah explains quickly. Lennox glances up at the Salvatore brothers. They share the same confused frustrated look.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan is the first to ask the question lingering on their lips.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan and Damon ask in the same breath. Lennox purses her lips, the meaning of Elijah's words are clear to her.

Lennox meets Elijah's eyes, the anger and disgust lucid in her stare. "He wants us to kill either Bonnie or her mom."

"We can't…" Stefan starts to protest but Elijah is quick to cut him off.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately see my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah checks his watch swiftly. Lennox keeps her brown eyes locked on him. He tries to ignore her but eventually meets her gaze.

"That's super specific of you." Damon narrows his eyes at the Original and younger Gilbert twin. Even after Damon's statement, Elijah can't tear his eyes away from the girl sitting next to him.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before, Rebekah will kill Elena." Elijah takes a deep breath before standing up. He buttons his jacket and goes to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "So, I suggest you get started."

Elijah walks out of the house without looking back at the Salvatore brothers or Lennox. Damon and Stefan stare at Lennox, having both noticed the odd exchange between her and the Original. She stands from the couch and follows Elijah out of the house. She pulls the door shut behind her as she steps out onto the front steps.

"Elijah!" Lennox calls after the Original, who seems to be gone. She knows that he can hear her. When he appears in front of her a second later, her suspicions are confirmed.

"I'm sorry…" Elijah starts, an apologetic look in his eyes. The sudden force that hits his cheek is unexpected. The stinging sensation that follows is surprising as well. Elijah grabs onto her wrists quickly, preventing her next attempt to hit him. He pulls her to his chest but this doesn't stop her from hitting her fists against his chest.

"How dare you!" Lennox let's the anger rising inside of her to take over. "You arrogant son of a-"

"I did it to protect my family." Elijah cuts her off with his short explanation. Lennox shakes her head and pulls away from him violently.

"And in the process, you put my family in danger." Lennox jabs a finger into Elijah's chest. "If Elena dies tonight, I am holding you personally responsible, not Rebekah."

"Lennox…" Elijah reaches for the younger vampire again but she steps out of his reach.

"I thought you were nothing like your brother." Lennox pauses. "But now I know that you are exactly like him."

Lennox turns on her heels and starts towards the door. She rests her hand on the doorknob to look over her shoulder. "You better pray that Damon and Stefan get up the nerve to kill Bonnie or her mother. Because I never will."

Lennox slips into the house, making sure to slam it behind her. When she steps into the living room, Damon and Stefan stare at her, having just overheard her argument with Elijah.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Lennox holds up her hand to the brothers before continuing to her bedroom.

* * *

"Here." Damon hands Lennox a cup of whiskey as he sits next to her on the bed. She finishes it off before Damon can say anything else.

"We need to save Elena." Lennox mutters as she wipes her mouth. Damon nods slowly.

"I know. But in order to do that…" Damon starts.

"We have to find another way then." Lennox stops him. "I can't loose Elena. Not now."

"The only choices we have is to kill one of the Bennett's or somehow manage to kill all five Originals before 9:07." Damon shrugs. "But I don't really see either of those scenarios ending in the best way."

"We can't let Bonnie, Abby, or Elena die. But the Originals, they deserve it." Lennox pauses. "At least, most of them."

"You think Elijah deserves to live?"

"No. I'm talking about Finn." Lennox places her empty glass on the nightstand next to her bed. "He's nothing like his siblings yet he's willing to die so the world would be rid of them."

"I guess now would be the best time for chivalry." Silence falls around them as Damon finishes his sentence.

"What about the daggers?" Lennox straightens her back as the idea forms in her head. "We could dagger Elijah and that should neutralize Rebekah. Long enough for us to rescue Elena."

"It could work but the dagger is lethal to any vampire to use it." Damon points out. Lennox racks her brain for a solution and only one name comes to mind.

"Alaric." Lennox drops her legs over the edge of her bed and reaches for her phone on the nightstand. Damon grabs her wrist lightly.

"Are you sure we should be pulling him into this?"

"Since when are you the one to take other people's safety into account?" Lennox raises her eyebrows at him. "Alaric will be fine. He's taken down enough vampires to know how to do this the right way."

Damon sighs reluctantly and releases Lennox's wrist. She continues to grab her phone and call the only vampire hunter in town. He's the last person Lennox would want to get hurt in her attempt to rescue Elena but he's her last hope.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Lennox asks Meredith as she helps fix her hair. Meredith smiles.

"I've seduced quite a large handful of over cocky bastards without even trying." She scans herself in the mirror. "I'm sure this will be easy enough."

Lennox purses her lips as she gives Meredith an approving look. "Good luck."

Meredith leaves the bathroom after making sure to pull the front of her shirt down an inch. Lennox grips the edge of the sink as she hangs her head over the faucet. She takes a few deep breaths before walking out of the bathroom.

Lennox hangs back as Caroline bait Klaus out of the restaurant.

Meredith draws in Kol a little too easily.

Lennox watches as Alaric daggers the Original effortlessly and drags him into the alley. Lennox follows Alaric a few seconds later, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Here." Alaric hands off Kol to Damon and Stefan who were already waiting for them. Lennox can't ignore the pang of guilt she gets as she glances at Kol.

"Tell your sexy doctor, good job." Damon smiles at Alaric.

Klaus appears out of nowhere. The next second, Kol is undaggered and Alaric is lying on the floor unconscious. Lennox watches as Stefan and Damon are both knocked out within seconds. Niklaus takes a few steps towards Lennox, their eyes meeting.

"Go on, love. Make the first move." Niklaus smiles. "I dare you."

Lennox purses her lips. She knows that if she doesn't attack first, Niklaus will. She waits for him to run at her to make her first move. Niklaus tries to hit her and she manages to block him, but not without a severe amount of pain running through her arm. Lennox tries to push away the ache as Niklaus throws another powerful punch. She ducks under his fist and lands a weak kick against his ribs. Niklaus acts quickly. He grabs her ankle and twists her leg violently, causing her spin in the air also breaking a couple bones in the process. Lennox lands on the concrete with a quiet thud. Niklaus wraps his hand around her throat before she can get up, pinning her to the floor, helpless.

"I should have known you were behind this." Niklaus sneers as he starts to push down on her windpipe. She doesn't hesitate to dig her fingernails into his wrist, causing him to loosen his hold but he doesn't let go.

"Killing me wont stop your mother from killing you." Lennox spits at the Original as he continues in his attempt to kill her. For once, she's not scared.

"What did you say?" Niklaus relaxes his hold on her neck.

"Your mother and I have a lot more in common than I previously thought. She hates you almost as much as I do." Lennox forces herself to smile through the pain she's feeling in several spots over her body.

Niklaus makes his final effort to kill her. He puts more force behind his hand wrapped around Lennox's neck, cutting off her air supply. Lennox scratches at his hand and kicks her legs as she feels her lungs start to burn.

"Niklaus! Stop!" Elijah appears behind his brother. Niklaus gets pulled out of his killing mood as he releases Lennox, allowing her to take a deep breath, easing the burning sensation in her lungs.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Niklaus questions his brother. Elijah seems to ignore Niklaus. He walks over to Lennox and pulls her off the floor easily. He holds his phone out in plain sight.

"Tell me where the witches are or I'll have Rebekah kill Elena right now." Elijah threatens the younger Gilbert twin. She clenches her teeth as she watches him.

"You told us that we had until nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah forces out his words. Lennox bites the inside of her cheek as she tries to think of a location that Bonnie, her mother, and Esther would go to do the ritual.

"The old witch house." Damon mutters as he stands up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where is that?" Elijah asks as he and Klaus turn to the older Salvatore. Lennox stares at her shoes as Damon tells them where the house is without hesitation.

"Come on." Niklaus grabs onto Lennox's arm a minute later. She wrenches it out of his grasp quickly.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Lennox narrows her eyes at the three Originals standing before her. Kol is a little dazed by the sudden attack but his threatening stare is still intact.

"I have a feeling you might be able to talk some sense into my mother." Niklaus answers as he grips her arm again, harder this time. Lennox realizes quickly that she wont be able to break free this time. Damon takes a long step towards her but she shakes her head. Him getting knocked unconscious again wont help anyone.

"Find Bonnie." Lennox mouths as Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol lead her out of the alley. Damon seems reluctant to nod. Lennox hopes that if it comes down to it, Damon will make the right choice.

* * *

Lennox folds her arms over her chest and swallows as the uncomfortable silence continues. Chills run up and down her legs and arms. She never had a chance to change out of her shorts and tank top. The cold night air bites at her bare legs. Elijah had given her his jacket but the extra clothing does little to shield her from the wintry weather.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol sneers at his older brother. Finn stays close to his mother inside the salt drawn circle. Lennox stays behind the three Originals, keeping her distance from Esther.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows true virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther defends her second eldest son.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah speaks up.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther shakes her head slowly. Lennox purses her lips as Esther's words settle around her.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Klaus threatens, a smile appearing on his lips.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you, you're a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther pauses. "And bringing the girl here will not change my mind. I am giving her a better life when you are all gone."

"What do you mean?" Lennox pushes past Elijah and Niklaus so she can see Esther.

"You fell in love with my sons once before, child. And look how that turned out. I can see that history is already starting to repeat itself. Look at where you are. Forced to come to a sacrifice, you're sisters life hanging in the balance, controlled by the man you thought you loved." Esther steps forward, making sure to stay inside the salt circle. "With them gone, you will be at peace. You're family will be safe as will you."

"Mother…" Elijah starts. Lennox holds up a hand, stopping him.

"I love them. Even though I can't remember everything, I know I love them. How am I just supposed to stop feeling that?" Lennox questions Esther.

Esther gestures to Lennox, ushering her past the salt boundary line. The Original witch takes the young vampire's hand in hers. "Here are your memories. The good and bad."

The piercing pulse that runs through Lennox causes her to fall to her knees. Her hand flies up to her temple as the pain returns for a quick second. Then, the memories come flowing back.

Esther's voice cuts through the night air like a knife through butter. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

"Mother!" Finn cries out as he reaches for her. The torches placed around the salt circle flare up, forcing Lennox to shield her eyes. By the time they die out, Esther and Finn are gone.

Elijah is at her side before his brothers. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, a concerned look softening his facial features. Lennox shrugs off his arm and drops his jacket into his hands. She gives him one last fleeting look before speeding away from the three Originals. Lennox knows she has to find Damon or Stefan. They had managed to stop Esther. The only question is who did they kill in order to do that.

* * *

Elena closes her car door behind her and starts up the steps to her house. She wipes away the tears that have made their way onto her cheeks. She knows that Bonnie's mother is in transition because of her. Elena just wants to be there for Bonnie but she'll respect her wishes and give her space.

"Elena." Lennox's voice cuts through the night air. Elena looks over her shoulder Lennox walking towards her. She jogs to meet her sister halfway. Elena doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her twin's shoulders, the tears returning immediately. Lennox hugs her back without pause.

"You're okay." Elena buries her face into Lennox's shoulder. "I didn't know if Elijah or Niklaus tried to use you…"

"No. They're too scared of me to try anything like that." Lennox forces a fake laugh. Elena pulls away from her sister slowly, wiping away the tears streaming down her face.

"Damon killed Abby. Now, she's in transition and it's all my fault." Elena mutters as she tries to collect herself. She's always tried to be strong like her twin, but it never came easily to her.

"No. It isn't. Damon did it on his own accord."

"To save me." Elena points out. Lennox bites her lip, not sure if anything she could say would make Elena think differently.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll try to make mom's specialty hot cocoa?" Lennox places a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

Elena is reluctant to nod her head. But a smile creeps onto her lips when she does. "Okay."

"And I think I have a way to get your mind off of what happened tonight." Lennox whispers as she wraps her arm around Elena's shoulders. The twins walk into the empty house together. Lennox knows it's time for Elena to know the truth, she just hopes that it changes nothing between them.

"I don't get it." Elena shakes her head causing the blankets wrapped around her shoulders to fall. Lennox quickly pulls it back up.

"I don't really understand all of it either, but apparently Esther felt a lot of guilt for taking my life to make her family immortal. So she did a resurrection spell that didn't come into effect until eighteen years ago." Lennox does her best to clarify the situation.

"And you don't remember any of this past life?" Elena looks up at her twin.

"Until tonight, I would just have short dreams about it." Lennox pauses to take a deep breath. "But then Esther, she gave me my memories back tonight."

"So, now you remember?"

"I remember everything. The good and the bad." Lennox sighs quietly.

"I thought that Klaus and Elijah both loved Tatia." Elena recalls what the Salvatores had told her after learning about the Original doppelganger.

"They did." Lennox leans forward an inch. "The second I met Elijah, in this life, I felt it. It was like love at first sight, except it wasn't my first time seeing him."

"What about Niklaus?" Elena purses her lips. She never thought her sister would be able to love an Original.

"Same feelings except I chose to ignore them because of what he's done." Lennox shrugs. "And he seems to be on the same page of letting everything we had go. Forgetting it ever happened."

"Can you really do that?" Elena takes her sisters hand in hers. "I mean, you loved them so much that you were willing to die for them."

"I don't have a choice, Elena. I'm letting go of Elijah too. What he did tonight is unforgivable and Niklaus is a just… Niklaus."

"Elijah left me this. He's truly sorry for what he did." Elena reaches over the bed and grabs a note on her nightstand. Lennox reads the letter quickly.

"I know he feels bad, but that didn't stop him from threatening to kill you." Lennox hands the letter back to Elena.

"He was just trying to save his family."

"And Damon was forced to resort to the worst possible circumstances to save mine." Lennox stands from the bed. She starts to pace steadily. "I mean, if you still think of me as your family. I get if you…"

Elena stands from the bed and steps in front of Lennox. "You're my twin sister. We have the same DNA. We've shared a bedroom until we were twelve. I've told you every secret of mine and we've gone through everything together. Nothing will ever change the fact that you are my sister and best friend. Not even some past life."

Lennox smiles at her twin as she pulls her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elena smiles to herself.

Lennox pulls away from Elena. "I feel like we're back in freshman year. You giving me advice on boys."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one giving the advice." Elena gestures. They both sit back down on the bed. They keep one of their hands intertwined with each other's.

"What are you going to do about Elijah and Niklaus?" Elena asks after a few seconds of silence. Lennox drops her eyes to the bed.

"I'm going to do what I said I would do. I'm going to ignore my feelings for once and let them go." Lennox looks up at her sister when she tries to intervene. "Esther was right. It would be for the best."

"Are you sure?" Elena bites her lip. Lennox presses her lips into a thin line.

"Yes. I am." A whisper of a smile lingers on her lips as she nods.

* * *

Lennox opens the front door quietly, almost sure that the Salvatore brothers would be in bed by now. She had stayed with Elena until she fell asleep then snuck out the front door. While Elena did offer her to stay, she still can't be in that house without feeling guilt or disappointment.

Damon looks up from his cup to see Lennox start towards the stairs. He taps his fingernail against the glass in his hand, pulling her attention to the living room. She seems relieved to see that he's awake. But he must have been mistaken.

"Bonnie's mom is going to wake up a vampire." Lennox folds her arms over her chest. "Do you feel any guilt?"

"I've chosen not to feel for once." Damon forces a fake smile.

"Well, I think you did the right thing." Lennox sits down next to Damon on the couch. He throws her a confused look.

"Repeat that."

"I think you did the right thing." Lennox takes a deep breath. "While I hate that Bonnie's going to have to go through this, killing her mom saved Elena."

"And everyone thought I was the selfish one." Damon cocks his head to the side.

"No. I'm the selfish one, and the rude one, and the careless one, and I don't deserve anyone I have in my life." Lennox admits to herself. Damon stares at her.

"I feel like we just stepped onto an episode of Dr. Phil."

Lennox realizes who it is she's talking to and stands from the couch. She slips past Damon and starts towards the stairs. "You're right. I'm going to go to bed."

Damon stands up and quickly intervenes. "Wait. I didn't say I wasn't okay with it."

Lennox swallows as she purses her lips. "I came back here for Mikael. And I never thought I would want to be here, to live here. But once I was back, I realized I missed my old life. I miss being human. But I can't and I shouldn't because I can't go back to my old life. I'll never be able to be my human self again and I need to accept that."

"I think every vampire misses being human at times." Damon tells Lennox. He knows what's she's feeling is normal, but she doesn't.

"I want to forgive you Damon. But I can't because everyday I see or hear something that makes me think back to before that night outside of the Mystic Grill." Lennox clenches her teeth. "And how am I supposed to forgive someone who took so much from me?"

"You're not." Damon sighs as he runs his hand over the back of his neck. "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me again. Instead I'm going to ask that we move past it, together. Because while you might hate me, all I feel is guilt when I look at you. I know what I took from you and I'm so sorry."

Lennox bites the inside of her cheek to stop the stinging in her eyes. "Okay. We'll help each other move past it and hopefully one day I will truly forgive you."

Damon nods his head, happy with her decision. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Elijah stands from the bed as he listens to Lennox say goodnight to Damon. He hears her light footsteps coming up the stairs, his nerves growing with each one. When the door opens and their eyes meet, he's sure that she's going to try to hit him again. But instead she strides in front of him and pulls his lips down to meet hers. They kiss for only a few seconds.

"Goodbye, Elijah." Lennox whispers under her breath. Elijah takes a deep breath as he leans down and kisses her again, slower and softer this time. He slips the piece of paper he's been holding for the last thirty minutes into her hand.

"Goodbye, my love." Elijah whispers.

When Lennox opens her eyes, the Original is gone. Elijah is gone. She clenches her teeth to stop herself from crying. The paper in her hand becomes heavy, drawing her attention to it. Lennox sits on the bed and unfolds the note. Elijah's neat handwriting is scrawled on the page.

_Dear Tatia,_

_I will loose many hours of sleep, dreaming of what we could have been. But I understand your actions. I did something I abhor today, and I fear I will never deserve your forgiveness. Please, never let go of your compassion. It is a gift that you should carry with you always and forever. I love you, dear Tatia. Never forget that._

_-Elijah Mikaelson_

Lennox drops the paper onto the bed and lies back on her pillows. She knows that Elijah was feeling true regret for what he did, but unlike a thousand years ago, she has too much to loose. Being with him will only put her family and friends in danger.

For once, she cannot be the selfish one. She will not be the selfish one.

**** This is the first chapter I will be uploading this week. There was mostly Damon/Lennox, Elijah/Lennox things going on so next chapter i will make sure to put in some Stefan/Lennox and possibly Klaus/Lennox. I will be uploading the next one on Sunday probably. Please review! I love hearing thoughts and opinions. I'm hoping to reach at least 90 reviews before I update on Sunday. And who knows? I might upload twice in one week again. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
